Do You Remember Me?
by Lady IkoYume
Summary: What happenes when you try to hide all of your problems behind a mask, along with your true self, and is it possible to find somebody to care about, or even to find love? This story takes place in the year 1998. MASKED KANE X OC, and many more pairings...
1. Chapter 1: A new face, revised

This story took place right after Kane got hit by a sledgehammer by Mankind during his fight with the Rock, that means that Kane still has his mask on and he's still the silent type, by the way, that means that he still has his hair on.

I do not own anything, and I repeat, I do not own anything

* * *

Chapter 1: a new face

Kane didn't know what hit him, latterly he didn't know, all he remember was felling a sharp pain right on his back and it took only one hit, then the next thing, he was tapped out.

All he could do right now and wait for the pain to subsided but one thing that he wasn't ready for, Mankind, he some how let his brother on a wild goose chase and he got away, of the time being.

Kane watch his old partner raised the sledgehammer, he closed his eyes and awaited the blow, but nothing happened, after a few moments passed, he re-opened his eyes reviling a tall tan girl with strait black hair and she's wearing all white.

He couldn't believe a woman that he didn't even know and who wasn't afraid of him, came to his aid, but his thoughts came to stop when he saw Mankind started to slap the mystery girl, but then, he didn't even get to the third slap because he got one of his own and he went down hard.

Kane was in silent awe that this woman could bring a grown man to the ground, just with just one hit.

Kane knew that their was something different about this woman, but his thoughts was cut off as the woman came to him, he waited for her to do something, but all she did was bend over one knee and provide some shade over his eyes.

Kane just stared into her eyes and notice that they were a darkish gray, after a few moments of staring, he saw her cheeks redden and she looked away, almost pretending that she was looking at something else but he knew that she was trying to get way from his glair.

He looked at her as she got up and went over to the referee asking him if he was okay, Kane eye sight moved towards Mankind but that man had a different look on his face, it almost like if he has gone crazy or something.

Kane watched in disbelief as Mankind raised the sledgehammer, he knew that he was going to harm the mystery woman, and he knew that he had to do something about it.

Kane tired to get up but the pain was coming back and it hurt even worse, and the bad thing about it was, that the woman came to his aid once again and her back was still turned from Mankind.

Kane knew that he couldn't speak so the next best thing that he knew was to turned his head towards the direction of Mankind, and grunted, the mystery woman got the hint and looked right behind her, but it was too late, the sledgehammer came down but this time it came on her shoulder, Kane would've expect the woman to start crying but she didn't, but she just stayed their, and slowly her head and her upper body turned to face Mankind.

Although Kane knew that he was hurt, he could see, somewhat, well if don't count the dots that are in front of his eye sight and hear what's going on. He could hear the mechanical laughing of his old partner Mankind.

Then he heard a grunting noise coming from her and soft but deadly voice told him to wait right here, and then her heard a small growl and she go up and went after Mankind, not even into ten seconds of the small fight, he could here Mankind saying over and over,

"No, no I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, it was an accident!"

Using the ropes, Kane got up and turned around slowly and looked at the thing who told him what to do, but the only thing that came to his mind was getting even on Mankind, but every little idea left his mind as he saw the woman wearing a all white outfit. But something came unexpected for Kane, he thought that he heard a perfect angel saying, "Really? Because I'm not going to be sorry for this!"

Kane watched the woman beating the crap out of Mankind but she was using some kind of a fighting style.

He watched her move around the ring in a fluid motion and a few times, she'll flip in the air.

After about two minutes of tossing and throwing Mankind around like he was kind of a rag doll, the mystery woman walked right beside him.

Kane just turned his head slowly and tilted to his head to the side, he was just expecting the woman just to leave and be on her way, but she just stood there, mumbling something and after a few seconds passed.

But then the woman did something that he wasn't ready for, she said in a low voice for him to get ready, Kane looked at her as she raised her right hand just a little bit and snapped her fingers, then the whole stadium was filled with blinding white lights.

Everybody, including Kane, had to shield their eyes, this giving the chance for the woman to grab Kane and go.

They ran, well she was pulling Kane, as fast as they could to Kane's personal locker room.

Once they got in, the woman helped Kane to sit down and she rushed over to his personal belongings and started to stuff everything that looked important and seemed like it was his.

During her rushing, the Undertaker came in and look at his brother just by looking at body movements, he could tell that he was in a lot of pain but he was trying to do a good job of hiding it.

Undertaker glace at the woman was zipping up the big gym bag and handing it to the him; she asked him to hold it and that she'll be right back.

Taker watched the woman as she ran out the door and into the hall way, his mind was lost as he look at the door closed and then back at his brother; he went and sat next to him.

After a few moments Kane decided to break the silence, "Do you know who she is big brother?"

Undertaker took a glance at his brother and shook his head in a negative response.

Not even a second after the Taker sat down, Mr. McMahon barge right through the door, he look at both of them and started, "What the fuck was that out there, a mystery woman just came into my ring and…"

Before could finished one of the TV. reports came barging in, grabbed Mr. McMahon by the sleeve and pulled him down to his level and whispered something into his ear.

Mr. McMahon face changed entirely, from furious to shock to…happiness??

He turned around so suddenly, he made the man stumble on his feet, he looked around and went to hall way and look for somebody, he went back to the man and asked him,

"So where is she, I personally want to introduce her to the wrestling family," he finished asking while fixing his tie.

Almost on que, the mystery woman walked in and was flood by a thousand answers, but

Mr. McMahon pushed them all back and said while sticking out his hand, "You must be our newest Diva, am I correct?"

The woman lightly smiled and nodded her head while grabbing and shacking his hand.

"Now lets go to my office and lets get thing all settled out. And you can go back at what ever what you are doing, okay?"

The woman said a small okay and they both went to the office.

It didn't too long to get to the office and they started talking once the door was closed.

Mr. McMahon asked a few things about why did she join and stuff in the area but one thing that stood in his mind but he decide to ask it in another time.

While look at the woman, he forgot to about her name, "Oh how rude of me, we haven't

properly introduce ourselves, I'm Mr. Vince McMahon CEO and the person who runs this place and you are?"

"Chiali Tabuga but my ring name is KishiYepa sir."

"Tabuga? Wow, are you native?"

"Yes Sir, I am."

"And your name means?"

"Well "Chiali" means "Snow bird"

"Well I'm guessing that your Ring name is also Native too?" McMahon asked with a playful annoyed tone.

"Yes sir, it is." Snow said with a giggle "Well _Kishi _means _Night _and _Yepa _means _Winter Princess_ so bring them together, you get _Night-Winter Princess _but for short just call me Snow."

"All right Snow, that seems to be it. Welcome to the WWF family."

"Thank you very much sir." Snow was about to get up and leave then something came to her mind, "Oh, I need to ask you something, more or less a favor."

Mr. McMahon looked at her with a questioning look and said "Yes what is it?"

"Well it's about Kane."

"What about him?"

"Well you know what happened tonight, right? With the hit and all?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well, just by looking at Kane, being a silent and quite type, with a mask and two different color eyes, I could tell he not the hospital or the friendly type, am I right?"

"Well yea, if you say it that way, then yes, but what makes you say that?"

"Well if you saw the fight, I also got hit, and it starting to really hurt, real bad if may add and I also, umm, how can say it…can…I"

"Yes, you may take a month or so off, we want our fighters to be one-hundred percent when they come back." Mr. McMahon said with a chuckle.

"Wow, thank you, that's very generous of you sir, and I was wondering…?"

"Yes?"

"CanitakeKanewithme?" Snow said in a soft mumble.

"Excuse me Snow?"

"Can I take Kane with me, I mean I got my own personal doctors, and just look at me, now think about this, how can a 6'1 woman who just weighs just 180 pounds could slap a guy around like that?" Snow asked in a obvious question.

"Well you do have a point their, well I give you both the same time off, just call a week before you two come back in, so I could have time to fit you two in and knowing Kane, he might fight first thing." Mr. McMahon said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much, sir, you won't regret it"

With that said and done, she ran out the office door.

* * *

Well this is my third story, but my first wrestling story, so be nice, I love to hear your ideas, and yes the Native American Names are real, just e-mail me and I'll show you and the last name is also real, it came to me because my great-grandmother is a Native American and her maiden name is Tabuga so that means I'm 1/8 American Indian, I think, oh well, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting things started

Well first off, I would like to say thank you to these people who read my story…

101mizzpoet101

SqueakyLittleKettle (now that's a cute name that I'll never guessed)

irishblue69

And disclaimer, I do not own anything…

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting things started.

When Snow went back to Kane's personal room, the Undertaker came out and grabbed her and pulled her to the side and pushed her against the wall. He put his arms out just incase she wants to escape, "What do you want with my brother?"

"I just want to help him, liked he helped me." Snow finished with a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Undertaker asked with a questioning tone.

"Well, that's sort of hard to explain right now, but I promise that I'll tell you later on, but please, please let me see Kane right now."

Snow just looked at the Undertaker, she could feel the tears starting to fall, but she held them back with all her might.

But to the Undertaker, he was speechless, because he could tell that, by just looking into her eyes that she was telling the truth and she really did care for his brother.

But all he did was sighed and side stepped so he can let her through, but was surprised that she ran and went strait for his brother, 'Maybe this is her, maybe this is the one.'

Snow opened the door slowly and saw that Kane was rubbing his arm, she guessed that he was trying to get some felling back into his arm, she took this chance and came in all the was and closed the door all the way behind her, she looked closer at Kane and that he was having a hard time breathing. She walked towards him but was making sure that she was making some sort of noise and to be on the defensive side too.

"Kane?" No reply. "Um Kane, I... Ah…"

"Well spit it out already." Kane snapped at her.

'Well now that was rude,' Snow started to fell her tears coming out but she wiped them off with her sleeve, and sucked in a breath of air and marched right up to him.

"Well then I'm sorry that I helped you and I'm so sorry that I'm even here Glen!" Not even a second later, Snow realized what she said and went to shower room and locked the door behind her.

She waited for a few moments, just incase for the sudden out burst from the big red machine and unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

When she finally put her head all the way out, her eyes locked with Kane, their were just a few more moments of silence, just when snow was about to go back in the room, Kane decided to speak.

"How do you know my name?"

Snow sighed and came out of the shower room, "Because I knew you for a while, but right now is not the time. I just asked McMahon to give you some time off so your back of your shoulder could heal properly."

"Well okay, but what about yours, I mean you also got hit."

Just when Kane said that, snow fell to her knees 'damn how could I forget about that hit' she look up and saw that Kane was getting up, she shot up her good arm and said, "no, no that's all right, I got it, it was just a small hit."

Snow relaxed her head and thought of something quick so he can go with her and get that shoulder looked at.

"Well, by just looking into your eyes, your not very talkative and a hospital person, so at my place, I have my own and I could call some personal doctors of mine and don't worry, they won't say a word to anybody about this and…"

"No thanks, I just don't like doctors." Kane was about to get up and leave until Snow quickly thought of something to tell him.

"But I have my own personal gym, and mind you, it's not one of the cheep ones either, I got everything and more and just how you think how I could wipe the floor with Mankind."

Kane thought to him self, 'She does have a point there,' he looked at her and said, "Well, how much is it going have to be?"

In the inside, Snow was jumping, but on the outside, she had a serious face.

"No cost, and if you go with me you get your own room and all accesses all around my home, well except my bedroom."

"All, right but so just you know, I eat a lot"

"I really don't see that as a problem, oh by the way?"

"What?"

"Do you like dogs?"

'I wonder she's asking that question?' "Ya, why?" Kane replied with an annoyed tone.

"Well how about wolves?"

"What about them?"

"There my babies"

Kane look at her as if she has gone crazy, "What do you mean that there are your babies?"

"Well I find them in the wild, well epically when there pup's and I take care of them and they wont leave, they see me as their leader and they follow me around and so ya."

"Well as long they don't attack me,"

"Oh don't worry about that, they won't attack you unless I tell them to." Snow finished with a smirk on her face.

'Oh shit, what have I got my self into?' Kane thought to him self.

"Okay now, let just get you out of here and I'll call to my house maids to get a room ready for you."

Snow stepped outside and called for the Undertaker to help Kane out, Taker didn't say anything and helped his brother to the truck, after Kane was okay in the back, Snow drove to the air port.

The first thing that Kane did was he changed his clothing, so he won't attract a crowed, and it didn't take too long before they got on the air plain, but Kane notice that this air plain was different from all the others, it had large white sofas and a few other things that it was made for a person, his thought were broken by Snow.

"So how do you like it?"

"What do you mean?" Kane asked with a questioning tone.

"Well as you can guess and see, this is my private plane."

"How can you afforded things like this?" Kane was still looking around.

Snow was looking at him, 'He looks like a kid in a candy store.' "Well, my last job paid me a lot of money, I was and still am, a five time Woman's Heavyweight Kick boxing champion."

Kane was in shock but his eyes gave it ways, Snow just giggled to her self, put on her safety belt and lean back and pretend to go to sleep, "Oh by the way Kane, theirs a lot of things inside the refrigerator if you want anything."

Kane knew that he didn't need to be told twice, he took his time when he got up because of his bad back, but he didn't know that Snow was looking at him during the whole time.

'Damn he has a great ass, and a nice back and a great pair of thighs to go with it.'

The flight didn't take too long, once they were getting off, Snow started to call home and her head maid to get the guest room ready and things like that.

The maid said that the driver is coming right now and should be their in about thirty minutes.

During the time they didn't speak or do anything, only a few of their fans came up and asked them for their autographs, but that about it.

Snow saw Kane was looking around, she was about to break the silence but Kane already beat her to it, "What kind of car did your maid sent you?"

"It's not a car, she said that she going to send me the biggest one that I have."

"And this is a…?" Kane said while looking at her.

She was about to tell him but she heard a loud horn going off. Looking around she saw her driver waving at her and was already standing at the passenger door.

This was the second time Snow saw Kane in shock.

'She has a limo-suburban, how rich is this angel…wait? Angel, where did that come from?' Kane didn't say anything, hw just shook his head and picked up is things with his good arm and followed Snow.

The driver didn't say anything when he saw Kane walking behind Snow, but he had a felling that this man is going to be a challenge for his mistress.

Once everything was put in the trunk and Snow and Kane were ready, the driver drove off to Snow's house, the trip was very long and quite, well to Snow it was, the air was very tense, the driver looks back on his mirror and see that something is going on, he could see Kane was starting to fall asleep and Snow was watching to road pass though the window.

"Well Milady, how was your day so far and who is the fellow that you brought with?"

"He's just someone that I met in the past and I wish I get to him better now, oh that reminds me, oh and thank you for asking."

"No problem Milady."

Snow took out her cell phone and call her personal doctors and told them what's going on and got a few things arranged.

After a few moments of speaking, Snow shut her cell phone and looked over and saw that Kane staring down at her, hard.

Snow did the next best thing or the only thing that came to her mind, she smiled innocently at Kane and did a nerves chuckle.

"What, you know it has to be done and by the way, I'm leaving my best male wolf with you, if you don't mind that is and I know he'll stay by you if I ask him to." Snow said while shooting to the other side of the suburban.

Kane sighed and put his head down, "Fine what ever, and how far are we from your home?"

Snow looked out of the window and recognized the house lights, she could fell a smile growing on her face, "Well if you could look, were almost there."

Kane was confused by her smile and got up on his feet as far as he could and went to the window Snow was looking through and saw not a house but a mansion.

Snow pressed the speaker button and the driver's voice came up, she asked him how many more minutes until they reach the entrance.

The driver told her that they were to be at the entrance within ten minutes.

"Oh one more thing." Snow started

'Here we go again.' Kane said to him self.

"It's about my wolves."

"Ya, what about them?" 'Oh shit I can see a tunnel, damn not now, I don't wanna to…'

But Kane passed out, but Snow didn't hear him slumping as the count of the soft seats.

"Just don't raise your voice around them or me especially, because they will think that you are attacking me and when you walk in, walk behind me, because if you do, they will think that I'm inviting you into my home. You got that Kane? Kane?"

No reply, Snow looked over and saw that Kane was not responsive, she called to her home and asked if the doctors have already arrived and she got a yes, the maid asked her "why?"

Snow laugh to her self and told them to bring some help and for them to get ready.

* * *

I can't believe this is my third story and I already have 3 people who reviewed, I feel so loved, 'tear', lol well please read and review 


	3. Chapter 3: Taking one step at a time

I don't own anything to do with Kane or the WWE, but Snow and other charters are mine, unless I get to know you and trust you, I'll let you borrow them.

* * *

First off, I would like to say thank you for reading my story, even though you probably didn't even reviewed, that's all right, but as long you read it and enjoyed it, and I would like to say thank you to… 

SqueakylittleKettle- then why do you think that Snow is always on the defense with him?

Cena-Test-Lover- well you got your wish

101mizzpoet101- and yes I have Balto, love him and Janna and really hate Steel, he reminds me of a boy at school.

_

* * *

Chapter3: Taking one step at a time… _

Talking in Native Tongue

And flashback mode

'I can't believe that I'm saying this, but thank the great sprits above that he passed out,' Snow said to her self as she watched the doctors treating Kane; she's been in the same room as him just in case him gets up and starts to go crazy.

The nurses told her to get changed into her p.j.s, so she went to the bathroom and got changed, just right before she got out, she heard knocking at the door, she opened it and saw her head maid holding a brown package, Snow gave a great big smile to the maid while she opened it up, it was a silk p.j. just like hers but except his all black and had red flames coming off the bottom of the pant leg and coming off the arm sleeve,

"No problem my lady, you know that we would do anything for you. Oh and My lady?"

_"Yes?"_

_"The ladies and I made a few more and ordered some more for the young man."_

_"Oh, thank you once again."_

_Flashback_

_During the phone talk, Snow told Luyu about Kane, and told her that she's going to need some p.j.s for him, her maid surprised her by saying that he's a very tall man, near 7 foot and little more over 300 pounds and seems to like the color red and black and fire for some reason._

_"How did you know?"_

_"You know I have my ways My lady, just show up and I'll show you."_

_"Thank you." Snow said in a whisper._

_"Not a problem. Take care now and watch out for that nasty glair that's he's giving to you."_

_End of Flashback_

They were 3 doctors and 6 nurses total, one of the doctors checked out her arm and her back and did a mini x-ray ( I was in hospital for a very long time and I still remember that they always had a moveable x-ray machine just incase if you can't go to them, the will come to you, now back to the story) and they told her that she was fine but she bruised and for her to keep it easy.

Kane was a different story, he has a fracture right above his shoulder blade and his muscles are very bruised, to a point that he's going to need a message on the back and top of his arm too, everyday but the only problem was that Snow told the doctor's that Kane is very not a people person.

The doctors excused them selves and stepped out of the room, about ten minutes later, they came back in and told her, "We all decided that since he came in with you, your going have to rub him and take care of him, and he is your guest, am I right?"

Snow was in shock, she knew that he was her responsibly, but not this way.

She sat down for a while thinking about the month ahead, she told the maids to help her move Kane into her bedroom, the maids were in shock, but Snow explain to them that she wanted to sleep in the "thinking room" for tonight, the maids just nodded and helped Snow moved Kane and also helped her made the spare bed and moved into the room.

All the light were off, Snow gave the month off for all the maids and also the driver, she knew that Kane is going to be a challenge and she wanted to know more about him but with the maids around her, she just can't do it.

Snow looked at the big clock hanging on the wall right above her, it told her that it's already passed midnight, Snow just sighed and eased her self into the bed watching fire play.

* * *

Kane woke up in a bedroom as the account of because he knew that he was laying on top of a bed, opening his eyes to a dark room and the only light that he could see was coming through the doors that he could make out, he got out the bed and notice that his cloths were different, he ran his hand down to fell that is was silk. 

He tried to move his other hand but he felt some bandages wrapped being pulled around his upper chest and around his upper arm, mainly his shoulder.

As Kane was following the light, he heard a low growl coming from around him, he brought his sight down and could see a pure white wolf with piercing yellow eyes baring the fangs at him.

Kane just scoffed and just kept on moving forward, the wolf look at him and went in the room, Kane could hear talking and breathing coming from inside the room, he pushed open the door, mainly because he didn't care, but the sight made him froze.

The girl was in a dead sleep, talking to her self, speaking her language Kane presumed, her hands opening and closing constantly, sweat already formed on the top of her forehead, she was laying on her side and her hair was spread out evenly, she was wearing the same type of clothing as he but she's wearing all white, 'as usual.' Kane said to him self.

Kane came closer and he could see that Snow kicked off her sheets, he walked closer and he had a felling that somebody was looking at him.

Kane looked up and could see and elderly woman dressed in Indian clothing looking strait at him and a younger girl, who was also wearing Indian clothing and who was wearing a few feathers in her hair, looking off in the distance, and in the picture, a middle age woman, only her face was showing, she had a few strips of paint on her face and it looked like if she was looking down at the both of them as if she was looking after them.

Kane look back at Snow and he could see that she was already up and was looking at the picture too, the same wolf that Kane saw earlier, was right next to her and enjoying the pet rub from Snow.

The silence was broken by Snow, "What's wrong Kane?"

Kane didn't say anything, he just looked around the room, his sight came to a old brown picture, he walked towards it and picked it up, in the picture was a young boy he looked like the age of ten and right next to him was a young Indian girl who looked like the age of seven.

Kane got a sudden headache, he looked for a seat and sat down, closed his eyes and waited for the headache to go away, then he got a sudden flash right in front of his vision, it showed a little girl pulling his hand and laughing, when they stopped, the girl turn towards him, she looked right into his eyes, he did a quick blink, she changed, right in front of him was Snow, asking him if he was alright.

Kane woke up to hearing Snow saying if he was okay, she was lightly shaking him, he opened his eyes and they connected with hers, he looked into her eyes and could see that she was crying for a while, what really shocked them both, Kane reached up and wiped away the tear that was coming down.

Snow shot up, and went to the door and said, "I'll call you when breakfast is ready," The wolf got up from the resting spot and followed her out.

Kane look at the clock and it read 5:30, he sighed to him self, and thought about the dream, how could he know the little girl and when she changed into Snow, that's what really got him, his thoughts were cut short when he heard yelling, Kane took a quick glaze at the clock and it read six.

He got up and went to the same room that he came from before and grab his bag and put it on the bed and got some of stuff out, looked around the room and finally found the bathing room, he walked in and just stood in the same spot for a while just looking around.

The walls were painted a blood red and decorating the wall was a large black rose and a few black paint spills were coming off the edges of the ceiling and it looked like if it was blood that was coming out.

Kane went to the shower and took a quick one, it took about ten minutes to put on his clothing's, once he got out, he went to the window and looked out of it.

Snow was outside feeding her wolves, she was enjoying her self because this was the first morning that the new pup's came out the den/cage, she still remember the day that she found them.

Flashback

Snow just went for a hike in her backyard woods, she knew that it was dangerous because it was mating was already over and she knew that most wild animals like wolves already had their pup's and she also knew that any outside members has been exiled from the pack.

But hay, she's was trying to get some exercise here, that is until she came across a cave; Snow took her time going pass it, until she heard some whimpering, she walked a little bit in just until what was whimpering.

The sight in front of her caught her heart and her breath, they were three wolf puppies, all of their eyes were shut close and they were so small, they just have to be a few weeks old, not even two months.

Snow came out of the cave with caution just in case the mother wolf just decided to come.

She continued walking around the woods, until she came across a dead body of a wild animal, she walk closely to what kind of animal was it.

To her shock, it was body of a dead wolf, Snow checked it out, it turned to be female wolf, her utters were still filled with milk, Snow gasped, 'That means this female wolf might be the mother of those pup's that I just found.'

She knew how this mother wolf died, by how the head was turned in the slightly odd angle, the front right shoulder was sliced in, she can see the bone already separated from it's socket, and the side of the body, it has been ripped apart, like a knife went right through it, but Snow could tell that it might be a bear.

'This mother wolf was probably looking for food and came across an angry bear and lost, badly.'

Snow walked back to the cave and checked back on the pup's, they were fine, but they were calling for their mother.

Snow cried for them knowing that the cries will never be answered back.

She looked at her sports watch and it read 12:30PM, Snow sighed and wiped the tear stains off her face, she sat down and waited for any sign for any pack members to come on by or if the real mother, if she's right, will come on by.

One hour…

Two hours…

Going on three hours is already approaching, Snow got up and went and gather the orphan pup's and took them home with her.

The maids fell in love with them the first time they laid their eyes on them.

Snow called and got everything arranged so she can keep the pup's, the Mayor didn't mind because Snow wolf are the best one's that they ever seen.

Snow checked the sex of the pup's, all boys, she had to wait till they got older to name them, so the name can match their personalities.

End of Flashback

'How can she do that?' Kane asked him self that question.

Snow came back in and yelled out, "What do you want Kane?"

She waited and got no response, "Fine Kane, I'm making pancakes, some bacon, eggs, hash-browns and coffee." Snow waited for another response but got nothing, 'He probably went back to sleep.' But unknown to her, Kane was watching her.

It only took about a few moments to look for everything and got it ready, within a few moments she had everything done, she sat down and was about to eat, but she heard the pup's crying, she got up and went to the window and saw that one of the wolves who was just a few months older than the pup's, was grabbing and taking away the food that Snow gave to them, she put on her pullover and ran outside.

Kane also heard the pup's cry and soon after he heard the door being slammed and right after that, he heard Snow yelling.

He went down stares, and went though the kitchen and saw the food she made; he smelt it and he could hear his stomach growling at him.

Kane went to the door that leads to the outside, he opened it and went out half way, he looked for Snow, he finally spotted her near a barn like building, and all the wolves were following her.

Kane took this chance, he locked the door, went to the food, removed his mask and began eating, he didn't take his time though, he practically shoved all the food in his mouth, he got to admit that the food was pretty good, right after words he made him self a cup of coffee and put some ice cubes in it so he can drink it faster.

Right after he was done, he went over to his mask, put it on and went to the door and unlocked it.

He went up the stares and waited by the bedroom door, he smirked to him self because he was hoping for the reaction that he wanted.

He opened his ears when he heard the door being open and closed.

'Wait for it, wait for it…'

"KANE!!!"

'Ah, their we go.' Kane said to himself while laughing.

* * *

So…what do you think, was it good or bad, well tell me and I have a contest for you all, I want you to pick out the names for the pup's, they have to be Indian names and you have to tell me the meaning behind the name, for an example, the _name (meaning what?)_ see just like that, oh read and review please 


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know one better

Wow it's already my forth chapter and I got ten reviews I got a new charter coming in soon, but she does get mentioned in here and first off I would like to say thank you to…

Cena-Test-Lover

101mizzpoet101

irishblue69

SqueakyLittleKettle

And that's it for now, by the way, major change in the story, especially Kane, you'll see in the story, if you don't understand it, just e-mail me and ask me.

* * *

_Flashback mode_

Chapter 4: Getting to know one better…

Two days has already passed, Snow moved Kane things into the room that she had given him, her arm was doing better, she can move it now with out hurting her self, Kane on the other hand was being stubborn, the past two times that she could only rub his back was when he was passed out from the medications that the doctors gave to him.

Flashback

Snow walked into Kane's room seeing him sleeping on his bed snoring the day away, she started to picking up his dirty clothes, knowing that he might get pissed at her, but she doesn't want to him walking around with the same clothing's every day.

While picking up his blue jeans, his tennis shoe fell to the floor, Snow turned her head quickly towards Kane's sleeping body, and notice that he didn't even moved a muscle.

This gave Snow a idea, she gather the rest of Kane's things and went to the laundry room and got the washer ready.

She went back up stares and looked inside and found him still asleep, Snow walked right beside him and got another shoe right next to her and dropped it right next to the head of the bed.

She waited, nothing, Snow smiled to her self, she grabbed his wrist, lifted it up and just dropped, nothing, she poked him on the side, hard, still nothing.

She went to her bedroom and came back the medicine cream that the doctors gave to her, Snow read it, "Apply only once a day."

'Thank Great Sprits,' Snow thought to her self.

She push Kane onto his stomach, hearing nothing, she climbed onto his back and pushed the blankets back to reviled that Kane wasn't wearing anything to cover his upper body.

Snow sighed to her self and push back all the thoughts that was entering her mind.

She rubbed on the cream fast, just incase the he decided that he would wake up, she left the blanket off, left the room and starting on the clothing's.

End Flashback

Snow got up from her comfortable spot from her couch and went looking for Kane, she passed the kitchen and saw Kane bending over, eating out of the refrigerator.

Snow smiled to her self, 'Man he was right, he does eat a lot.' She went outside and started to call for her wolves.

Kane removed his head from the refrigerator when he heard the door being closed, he finished eating his sandwich and went outside.

Kane closed his eyes fast because of the shining sun.

"Hay! You do go outside, welcome." Snow said while having a laugh in her voice.

To Kane, it was the most wonderful thing that he has ever heard, but he know that he can never tell her that.

He walked towards her and notice that only two wolves were near her, Kane notice the white one instantly but not the other one.

"Kane?"

Kane looked and locked eyes with Snow, he could see a slight blush was coming on her face, she looked away for a few moments and call one of the wolves towards her.

Kane watched as she whispered something into the wolfs ear, 'Heh, like of that stupid mutt could understand what she's saying,' Kane said to him self.

"Okay Kane, I have a deal with you, if my wolf Hakan (Fire) could understand what I'm saying, you have to speak more and you have to listen to me and go with me where ever I ask you to go and by the way, you have to let this wolf follow you around where ever you go, deal?"

'Heh, like a mutt could understand what she saying.' "Fine, but what happens if I win?"

"Hum, good point Kane, how about, I don't talk to you and I'll leave you alone here and at the WWF." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"So we got a deal," Snow finished saying while sticking out her hand.

Kane looked at her and the wolf and at her hand, he smiled under his mask, took out his hand and shook it with hers.

"Okay we got a deal then, Hakan?" The wolf looked at her, "Go into Kane's room and get his left black boot and come back here, now go."

With that, the wolf took off and left Snow and Kane to them self's.

"Okay while were waiting for him, I would like to introduce my first wolf Catori (Spirit), it's a she, she the one that you saw first almost two days ago and let me show you around.

Snow showed Kane everything, to the barn where she keeps her horses and the other wolves, to the freezer where she keeps the dead deer, Kane was wondering if that was the special flavor that was in the hamburgers that she made last night.

By the time they reached the back door, Snow saw Hakan waiting by the door with something in his mouth.

She ran up to him leaving Kane behind, he saw her pointing her finger towards her hand and the wolf dropped the object, after a few moments he saw Snow jumping with… it looks like… a boot. 'But it can't be the left one, right?'

When Kane finally caught up to Snow, she was giggling to her self, "It seems that your going have to speak more."

"Let me see that," Kane said to Snow as she handed the boot to Kane, he looked it over and it was the left boot, but he thought he hid it well, he snorted, "Lucky chance."

He clench the boot in his hand and headed to the door, before he could reach the knob, Snow spoke, "Do you remember the other part of the deal?"

'Aw shit.' Kane sighed and his head to the sound of breathing coming right next to him, he looked down and see that Hakan was already sitting right next to him.

"Oh by the way Kane?"

"What now?" Kane replied with an annoyed voice.

"Today WE ARE going to the mall and WE ARE going to get you some new clothing's and YOU ARE going to enjoy it, got it?" Snow finished with a smile.

Kane didn't feel like fighting, he opened the door and breathed out a "Fine."

Snow was about to pick on Kane more but she heard a cell-phone ringing. She ran to her bedroom and checked if it was hers, when she was about to open it, Snow was surprised that it wasn't hers, it was Kane's.

She pocked her head out of her bedroom door.

'I don't call it eavesdropping,' Snow said to her self while smiling, 'I call it knowing that person very well. And that's goes to stalking too!'

Kane answered his cell-phone and he knew who it was before he even said, "Hello?"

"Kane?" It was Taker.

"Yea?"

Snow listened to them for a few moments, they were talking about that night when she came in and how the people were making up gossip about how Kane and her are together, but she didn't care, she wanted to take this time to make sure that Kane remembers who he was before the fire and who she's to him.

She knew that the conversation was almost over because Kane was talking less and he was making these little grunting noise.

She heard a click and Kane foot steppes ever moving farther and farther away.

Snow got up and moved towards Kane, by just reading his body language that he was pissed beyond belief, she stopped about two feet behind him, she just stood there, looking at the floor thinking what she would do?

Kane knew that Snow was standing right behind him.

Kane took a deep breath of air and let it out slowly, he was about to walk off until Snow did something that was unexpected.

Snow hugged him, she wrapped her arms over his chest and held on his upper shirt, she could feel the tears coming out of her eyes, the only thing that came out of her mouth was a quite, "Sorry."

Kane didn't say nothing, he just slowly moved out of the hug and went down to one of the rooms.

Nether of the spoke to each other for the rest of the day, Snow stayed in her room, crying to her self, she was thinking about calling to one of her sister, 'Well she's really not my sister.'

You see Snow is the baby of the family and she's number thirteen, and she's has no older sisters just brothers, and theirs about a good twenty-four year gap between her and number one and while her mother was pregnant with her, number one got his wife pregnant so her and her niece are only a few days apart.

And ever since, they never been to far apart from each other and they always supported each other though, they even got the same job.

Snow thoughts were cut off when she heard her stomach growled at her, she look at the clock on her cell-phone and it has already passed twelve but unknown to Kane, she had her own personal Kitchen just incase something happen, she didn't want to come down for lunch or dinner.

Kane walked around the house, looking into all of the room's, he was on the first floor when a pair of large doors caught his eyes.

He walked over to them and try to open them but they didn't even budge, after a minute of trying to open it, Kane just gave up. He walked around the house some more, his stomach started to growled at him, he went to the fridge and got something to eat.

He sat down on the living room couch and turned on the television, after eating his meal Kane spotted some home made VHS tapes, he looked though them and one caught his attention, it read, "strengthening our sister bond."

Kane put it in and played it, after a few moments it showed Snow but she's younger and she's looking very nervous for some reason.

"Hello I'm Chilali, also know as known as Snow to some people."

Kane was watching with iterance, he didn't even know that Snow has came out of her bed room and was watching him and the video that she did that night.

"Umm? Right now I'm about to get a huge tattoo of a pair of angel's wings on my back and a rose above my heart and the stem running all the way down all the way to my left hand and theirs going to be some rose buds coming out but that's about it. And wait a minute, give me the cram-cord, why? Because your getting one too, right? Well give it to me then."

Kane was wondering who Snow was talking to, now he knew because the camera showed another woman about Snow's age and she's waiving to the camera, "Well here's my niece, well were only a few days apart and she's like a sister to me but yet still she's my little niece, hehehe."

"Only by a few days and a few inches TIA!"

"All right, all right, well here we go."

The camera goes off and goes back one and it showed Snow laying face down talking to the man who's doing the art work and the camera goes off again and it comes on again, the out lining of the angels wings have already been formed, then it goes off and comes back on, then this time the angels wings were done and they were beautiful.

They put some things on it to helped it so it can heal faster, covered it up and Snow sat up and went towards the camera, it went off. After a few seconds it was the other girl turn, during the recording Undertaker's name was brought up. Kane put it louder and leaned over.

"So have you seen the new man who entered the WWF?"

"You mean the one who wear's all black and who wears purple make-up under his eyes."

"Yea, that's the one, but I don't why but every time I look at him, I feel more drawn to him, like I want to know him more but the only thing is, I can't remember his name but I know that it is something that some one who's deal with the dead body's?"

"Ah, then your talking about the Undertaker, am I right?"

"Yes, that's his name, just one of these day's I would like to meet him."

"Well maybe one day you might get your wish." Replied Snow, "Now lay still, the faster the better, oh and one more thing, can you please tell us your name?"

"But of course, it's Kineks and it means Rosebud but just call me Rose, it's quicker that way."

"And what are you getting right now sister of mine?"

"Well while you got the light angels wings, I'm getting the dark angels wings."

"Okay now I'm going to turn off the camera right now."

Kane watched as the television went blank, he was thinking to him self and about the other girl who was Snow.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a door being closed, he guessed that Snow was watching video also, he sighed and went up the stares and headed to her bedroom.

He reached his hand out and was about to open the door but realized that Snow was talking to someone else, he pressed his ear against the door so he can hear better.

"No Rose I don't want to come over if you don't want to.""

…

"No he's not bothering me."

…

"Yes he's nice but."

…

'sigh' "No, Rose he nice and he trusts me and guess what, the wolves haven't attacked him and Hakan loves him…"

…

"Yes the same one who bit your ex in the leg,"

…

"I know right, Rose, I was thinking, do you know if he's um… the one?"

Kane eyes widen at the question.

"Describe him? Well he's tall that's one… how tall? Near seven foot."

…

"I know right, light one blue and one… yes he's has two different."

…

"I don't know and… okay, he strong, great arms, a very broad back, he's got normal brown hair, strait and wavy when dry but darker and curly when wet."

…

"His face… I don't know… I mean I can't see it because he's wears a mask every single day…what?"

…

"Yes, he's does have a brother."

…

"No think he's single, what, you want to…"

…

"Yes your right, it's Kane and yes it's the Kane, and…"

…

"No, girl look I'm getting tired, I'm going to take a nice long bath and head to bed, alright yea, you too right goodnight, b-bye."

Snow got up and went to her bed and started to remove her clothing, her head was so filled with so many things, she didn't hear the door being open.

Kane opened the door just a little bit just to see what's she doing, his eyes locked with her body as she was removing her top, just when the neck part was all the way, he saw the angel wings, he watched snow dropped the top on the floor and went to the connected room and closed the door right behind her.

Kane mind was going all over the place, to the movie, to Snow's talk with Rose.

'Does she like me that much, and I'm now wondering about that hug earlier, she the first girl how ever held me that close, speaking of that, she talks to me like if I'm a normal person not a monster, and I have a feeling that she wants to be closer to me.'

Kane entered his bedroom and looked at the clock and it read ten o'clock, he sighed debating if he should allowed Snow into his heart, she already trusts him and her kind nature would not harm him.

Kane removed his shirt and looked out the window and could see the rain clouds are coming in fast, off in the distance, he could see light popping here and their around in the clouds.

'A thunderstorm is coming in.'

Kane entered the bathroom, took a quick shower and went to bed, right before his eyes closed, he thought about Snow again, 'Maybe I should open up just a little bit more? Maybe just for her.'

* * *

Wow right, don't worry he'll open up just for her but when he get into public areas, he goes back to the silent type, oh by the way, read and review, please!!! 


	5. Ch5: I think my grandmother is help out

I do not own anything, well except Snow and Rose (she's coming in soon)

Dream sequence

* * *

Chapter 5: I think my grandmother is helping out?

Snow took her time relaxing in the bath, many times her thoughts went to Kane, she wished that he would open up more, she already making him talk more and she practically gave him one of her wolves, which she didn't mind.

She sighed for she felt like it was the hundredth time today, she got out of the bath tub dried her self and brushed her hair out and she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on, she didn't want to put all her pajamas on, so she only wore a tank-top and regular pair of panties, she trusted Kane enough, it's not he'll just come walking in at any time.

Snow closed her eyes and opened her ears up, she could hear the rhythm of the rain and the thunder, it soothed her thoughts, she prayed to her grandmother, so she can help Snow find a way to let Kane fall in love with her.

'Love? Sometimes I wish that I didn't have this emotion in my heart, it's telling me to get near him but my head is telling me to watch out because he might go away again.'

Snow felt the tears escaping her eyes, she squeezed her eyes together to get them out, she turned and fell asleep.

Dream

"Hello?" Snow yelled out, she looked around only to fine darkness, she yelled a hello again but instead hearing silence, she heard giggling.

Snow turned around and saw a little girl, she ran up to her to asked her a question, but she didn't get answer, when Snow was calling out for the girl, she didn't even move.

Snow sighed and reached out to touch the girl, but her hand went right through her, Snow was fazed, she was about to reach out and touch her again but she heard another person yelling.

Snow looked around and was that she was in a open area near a small river, her sight was caught.

It was a little boy, he was a taller about a good six-inches from the girl height.

Snow knew about this place but it was so long time ago, and who is that little boy?

Her thoughts were caught off when she started to heard the little girl talk, her English was bad, and it had a strong accent right in it.

The dream changed this time the little boy and the little girl are a little bit older, the girl was running around the river, the boy was calling out for her, he was telling her to be careful, but the little girl didn't listen.

The girl jumped to the next rock, but slipped on it, she fell into the river, the boy shouted for her.

He ran after her while taking off his shoes and his outer shirt.

The boy ran faster and he jumped in the river.

Snow didn't see them for a while then she saw the boy was coming on edge of the river bank, he was coughing fit, his sights turn to the girl that he saved.

He sat her up and hit her back a couple of a times, then she cough up the water and started to breath again.

He held her tight and helped her get up, he was walking with her towards the shoes and the outer shirt and he put it around her and they stared to walk up towards the river.

Snow was following them, she looked around, then she gasped, 'I remember this place! This is where Glen and I used to play and relaxed and to get away from the others! And this was the time where I hurt…'

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw the girl limping, the boy didn't say anything, he bent over and picked up the girl and started walking.

Snow just stared at them but what really got her is when the girl spoke, "Thank you…Glen."

Snow shot strait up, she was painting she looked towards the windows and saw that it was still raining and thunder storming, she got out of bed and started to think about the dream, she bent down and rubbed her throbbing ankle, and now she's wondering if that was a sign from her grandmother telling her that Kane still care for her.

She opened up the curtains and rested her head against the cool glass, she could see her reflection and she stared at her self hoping that she could find an answer before the day has started.

After a few moments of thinking she started to wonder how on earth did Kane and her get so close, she knew why he had to leave but what really got her mad that he just left with out saying good bye, then all the memories came back rushing to her at full force.

She fell to her knees and crying her heart out yelling out "Why?"

Kane got up, he just had the weirdest dream, he dreamt that the boy and the girl from the picture were together and he watched as the girl fell into the water and the boy saved her and the girl was hurt, the boy picked her up with out her asking him and what really got him is that the girl said his name.

He felt his stomach telling him that it wanted food, he looked at the clock and it read one sixteen, he thought, 'Eh, why not?'

He was about to put his mask, but then he thought about it, 'Snow can't be awake, and she doesn't get up almost till eight,' so he just decided to go with out his mask.

He was almost done eating a sandwich that he stashed in the back of the fridge just incase for times like these, when he heard Snow yelling, he didn't know what came over him but he just have to get up there.

Kane just ran into the bedroom looked around for Snow, he heard sobbing coming from the windows, he ran to her, seeing her like this made him see her differently.

He went down to her level and grabbed hold of her and held her tight.

Snow turned her body and grabbed on to anything that she can, witch was Kane.

"Oh my gosh Glen, why did you have to go, you didn't say goodbye, you couldn't imagine how much you hurt me Glen, I trusted you and didn't you think that you were my friend?"

Snow started to sob harder, Kane didn't say anything, he just held her until she calmed down.

After a few moments Kane looked down and saw the Snow was sleep and had a good grip lock on his neck.

He wanted to wake her up but something in the back of his mind was telling him to not to, he went to her bed and put in and moved her to the side, and she let go, Kane was too tired to move, he rested on the other side of the bed and was about to get up again until Snow moved to his side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

'Oh shit my mask, what if she wakes up before I do, what if…'

His thoughts were cut short he felt Snow rubbing her face in his back and saying in a low whisper, "Please don't leave me again."

'Shit.' Kane said to him self, now he feels bad, he sighed and got him self comfortable and fell asleep.

Later on in the night Snow woke up to find her self holding onto something that is nice and warm, she guessed that it was one of her pillows, she closed her eyes thing about what just happened, 'Was it all a dream, it just had to be a dream because I knew that Glen wouldn't be up at this time.'

She was about to go asleep but she felt something move she opened her eyes, she came face to face with some stranger, she was about to scream bloody murder, but she stopped her self, she looked closely as she gently moved the hair out of the face, she gasped, 'Is that you Glen?'

She shook Kane gently while whispering 'Glen'

Two different colored eyes opened up and closed quickly and she got an 'errmph' as an response.

Snow smiled to her self, she reached over to her night stand and read the clock and it read three thirty, she put on the snooze button only for thirty minutes.

She was about to get comfortable but Kane grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to his chest and told her that she was moving too much, she was about to tell him something, but Kane already beat her to it, "Just shut up and go to sleep."

Snow thought to her self, 'Well two can play at this game.'

She brought up Kane's hand up more and rested her hand on top of his and snuggled deeper into his chest.

She gave him a soft okay and fell asleep while listening to the radio. After a few moments of sleeping the music was cut off and the emergency noise came on, it told that the area where Snow and Kane were staying at it had severe thunder storm watch.

While they were sleeping, the power went out, the house went pitch black, the rain was coming down harder and the thunder didn't let up, the only thing that ask working was Snow's and Kane's cell-phones.

Snow was the first one to wake up, she felt breathing on her face, she opened her eyes and she was face-to-face with Kane chest.

Snow blushed a little bit. Her arms was wrapped around Kane's neck, Kane's hands were wrapped around her waist and her lower back, and their legs were wrapped together, she had a feeling that her grandmother helped her out just a little bit too much.

She turned around, still in Kane's warm embrace and raised her head up and looked around the room and notice that a few things were out of place, like for one her clock was off and the other thing was that thunder and the rain was getting heaver.

She gently removed Kane's arm from her waist, she shivered from the lost body heat that he was sharing to her, she went over her closet and took out one of her fur robes, there's one thing that she love living right next to the forest, is that you can hunt for your own meat, well for her and for her wolves but she keeps the pelt, but she always makes good use for them and it brings back memories about her family and it reminds her who really she is.

She went near the window and looked out . The rain was so heavy that she couldn't even see her personal baloney and the rain clouds were so thick and dark that she couldn't even see the sun coming through and it felt like it was past four in the afternoon.

She went over to her bed post and took out her cell-phone she stepped out of the bedroom and read the time on the cell phone, it was only seven in the morning.

She called her sister's home phone but some woman said that the phone lines are dead or something like that. Snow checked out the phone bars and notice that they were low, well almost gone.

She went back inside of the bed room and she tried to look at Kane's face but her eyes were adjusting to the dim room and she was just too cold, she went over to her fire place and started a small fire, she went down the kitchen and went to check on her wolves, but hen she thought about it, her wolves are smart and she knew that one of them knows how to open the freezer door and get some meat out.

She went back to the bed room and got near Kane and shook him, he didn't move a muscle, she sighed and went to the bed stand and took out some paper, she wrote him a small letter that the power is out and breakfast is going to be held in the living room.

Snow went back to the kitchen and put back the eggs and everything that needed to be stayed cool, she went to living room and stared another fire but she knew that it had to be bigger, she got the lighter fluid and put it on the fire wood and went back up stares and started a shower.

Kane woke up to the sound of running water, the fire caught his eye, he saw something in the corner of his eye, it was a note, he had to get out of the bed to read the note, all he read was that the power went out and Snow's making breakfast in the living room.

Kane went to his bedroom and got some of his clean clothes and went to take a shower.

Snow step out and got dressed, she quietly entered thinking Kane was still asleep, she looked over to her bed and could see that it was empty.

She breath a sigh of relief, she had a thought that Kane isn't a very happy camper when he wakes up early.

Snow ran down stares fast so she can get a head start on breakfast, when she reached the fire place, she lit a match and threw it into the fire wood and the fire was instantly set.

She entered the kitchen and grabbed the eggs from the fridge and she grabbed the other things that would be good with the breakfast, she set everything in a bowl and grabbed the instant coffee and went back and started making the food.

Kane was already out of the shower and was getting dressed, but the aroma of the instant coffee and the food was already getting to him.

Kane finished and put his hair in a low pony tail and went down stares, his eyes caught with Snow's body frame and he was memorized how the light from the fire was coming off of her perfectly, she was sitting on top of an assemble of deer pelts.

She had a helping of food already in front of her, she two plates already out and it looked like if she was already serving her self.

Kane sat next to her and grabbed the plate with the most food.

After a few minutes, Snow was already finished and so was Kane, she got up and grabbed anything that was dirty but left to the pot of hot water which made the coffee, went to the kitchen and put everything into the sink.

She went back and grabbed a deer blanket that she made from the closet, and put it around her, she laid down next to Kane which was resting on his arms for support, they both were looking into the fire.

Snow had to think of something that would break the silence.

"Glen?"

"What?"

"How did you know that I was crying last night, I mean you came at the time when I just broke down."

Kane couldn't tell her that he was up in the middle of the night eating a sandwich, "I don't know, I had this weird dream last night, I woke up and started to think about the dream and what does it mean and then I heard you scream and I thought that something was going on, so I ran, and I saw you the way that you were and I couldn't leave you their and the next thing I knew I was in the same bed as you."

"Oh," Was the only thing that Snow could say, but the dream caught her attention, "So what as your dream about?"

'Man is she talkative today.' "Well if you must know, I had a dream about a small girl and a small boy and the girl got hurt, the boy saved her and that's about it."

Snow gave Kane a strange look, Kane saw it and said, "What?"

Snow voice changed to seriousness, "Did this girl had feather's in her hair and she looked about seven or eight and the boy was about ten or eleven and he was quite tall for his age and was very light completed?"

Kane thought about it and it came to him, his eyes opened to the truth and her question, "Yea and your point is?" He answered with a small shaky voice.

"My point is Glen!" Snow started, "I'm that small girl."

Kane look like if she gone crazy but he looked closer, all the memories that he pushed back were coming back.

"Glen if you don't believe me, then look!" Snow sat up on her knees and brought her left leg and showed her ankle and it had a small scar on it.

"Glen, this happened sometime after fell into the river and my family had to take me see the doctor and they had to fix up my ankle, which is much better now I might add."

"How can that be, I mean, if you remembered me so well, then how did you know that it was me all this time behind my mask though out this whole time?"

"I don't Glen, I mean something was telling my heart that it was you and I didn't need to look anymore."

Kane already knew that the girl was something different, but not this way.

Then he remembered something from last night, "Oh yea, before I forget, what do you mean from last night?"

Snow thought for a moment, but nothing came up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night, you did tell me not leave you again."

Snow blushed, "I did, I don't seem to recall,"

Snow hid her face in the deer blanket, she heard Kane chuckle at her antics, she looked at him with her best glare and told him behind a muffed face, "I'll get you for that."

"For what?" He asked her.

Snow looked at him, "I don't know, I just wanna."

Kane laugh a little bit more.

Soon they were both staring into the dancing flames, Kane want to talk to her more, "So what about your championship belt?"

Snow looked at him with questioning eyes, then it came to her.

"Oh that, okay, umm, I started fighting when I was about twenty two and with my height and my weight, most of the woman fighters didn't want to fight me, but they some of them did.

At first, all of the small one's wanted to fight me and once in a while I used to hear them tell each other that "the bigger they are, the harder that they fall,"

"I laugh to myself thinking how wrong they are, the year after, I challenge the champ and I won in less than ten minutes, well I would've won faster, but I love playing with my pray sometimes." Snow finished with a sneer on her face.

Kane looked at her and the look on her face, 'This girl is something different, in a way, she acts like me.'

"Well I kept the belt, I never lost it and I also have the tag-team championship with my niece, you know the one, the one that you saw on the video last night."

Kane looked at her with shocking eyes, almost like a kid with the hand caught in the cookie jar.

* * *

Wow the fifth chapter, I know that nobody has updated for my last chapter and I want you to know that's okay, but please, please review, the more reviews I get the more inspired I get. 


	6. Chapter 6: Showing the other side

Well only two person reviewed my story and he or she liked it and I would like to say thank you to…

Cena-Test-Lover- thank you and you will love this chapter

justkimmy- your welcome and when I was thinking about this story, I was thinking about a lot of things, like how did they meet? When did they meet? And a few other things that I don't want tell everybody at this moment.

* * *

Chapter 6: Showing the other side 

It's been about an hour since either of one of them talked, Snow fell asleep and Kane walked around the house some more.

He walked towards two separate doors, the one to the far left had an white heart on it and the other on had a ghost and a fake bloody ax on it, he went to the left one since he was closer to it, he opened it and notice that the walls were all white and they were books every where, even the book shelves were touching the ceiling.

After awhile of looking around, Kane eyes were hurting him, he knew that he was walking around in the dark but it didn't bother him that much, he walked to the door that he came in and notice that Snow was missing.

(Just a few moments before that!)

Snow just had to get up, 'Damn those four delicious cups of coffee that I had.'

She dropped her deer blanket and started to head out of the half-bath room ( you the one, the one with only the toilet and the sink, umm back to the story), when Kane went back to the living room and notice that blanket was by itself, then he got a sudden shill going down his back and up and down his arms.

He went to it and put it around him and sat down, he heard a door being open and closed, so he turned around to see Snow staring at him, she didn't say anything but went back to the same closet where she got the first blanket.

She opened the closet door and look around inside of it but found nothing, she growled to her self and went to spot where she was before.

Snow sat down next to Kane and started to watch the fire, she knew that Kane might be up to something.

She started to think about the day, well for one, she knew that it was way too early for lunch and her wolves are very smart, 'Too smart sometimes if you ask me,' so they can take care of them selves.

The more that she watched the fire, the more she started to fall asleep again and then she felt something warm and strong pulling towards what ever it was, then she felt like a warm blanket wrapping all around her, she couldn't help but sighed and rubbed her face in to the closets thing.

Kane watched Snow in the corner of his eye, he knew that she was mad at him for taking her blanket away from her.

He looked at her as she was staring into the fire once again, her fetchers changing to relaxing, then she was going down.

Kane didn't know what came over him, he opened up his arm and grabbed her and pulled her into his chest and wrapped the rest of the blanket all around her and pulled her into his lap, he thought that she was going to yell at him but instead, he got a reaction that he wasn't ready for, he watched as she rubbed her face onto his chest and grabbed his arm and held it tight.

Kane just sat there looking at the fire, he didn't what to do but some of his thoughts went to the dream about the girl and Snow telling him the she's that little girl.

The thought back when he was just a small boy, he tried to remember something, all he remember a time when he had to leave his old home and he had to say something badly to someone, he forgot what it was.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, the dream last night and that weird vision that he had just a few days ago and all the things that Snow said to him last night, he never thought about it, he figured the more older he got, the less time that he'll forget about it.

He looked onto Snow's face, it got him thinking when he saw a small smile on her lips.

'Maybe I should, somewhat, open up for her sake,' Kane said to him self.

He already knew that Snow was going to be had to get because he believed that he made her the way she is right now.

Kane unaccountably started to run his fingers into her hair, each time he would get near Snow's scalp, she would arch her back slightly.

He smirked to him self because he knows now one of Snow's weakness.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard his cell-phone going off, Kane picked up Snow while keeping the blanket around them and went to his bedroom.

Kane gently put Snow on his bed but her grip was still their, he sighed and reached for his phone and surly he got it and answered it and it was the Taker.

The talk didn't last long count of the rain, the Taker only called because he just want to give Kane a personal up date of been what's going on.

Kane hanged up and he finally got the grip of Snow's off of his shirt, he covered her up and watch as she gripped on to one of his pillows and held it tight.

He never thought a woman wanted to be this close to him.

Kane left the room and went to back to the other door that had a weird Halloween thing going on.

Once he got their, he opened the door and went in side, he looked around and notice that everything was solid black, he put his hand in front of him and to his surprise, he could hardly see it.

He look all over the house looking for a flash light, he looked and looked but couldn't find one, "Well there's one room that I haven't looked in," Kane said in a quite voice.

He went to Snow's bedroom, stopped at her door and thought about it, he knew that she was going to be mad, he thought about it for a split second and said to him self, 'Aw what the hell.'

He went in and the first thing that came to his mind was to look in to the bed stand.

Kane went to it and opened it up the sliding the small drawer, and started to move everything around, he felt something and it caught his eye, he picked it up and took out his cell-phone and held it up to it.

Kane looked at it and looked at it, he was stunned, it was a medication cream and it was for his back and by the look of things, it has already been used.

Then he remembered a couple of times that the blankets were pulled all the way back to his legs and that his back was sometimes was damp.

He had a felling that Snow wasn't telling him everything, but to prove his point, he has to catch her in the act.

He guessed that she would only apply the medication on his back when he is only asleep.

Kane put the medication back into the drawer and started to for the flashlight again.

After about ten minutes of looking in the room, Kane put everything back and stepped out of the room and the first thing that came to his sight was a very pissed Snow.

Her glare sent shiver up and done his back, (oh no, not the good one's, I mean the bad ones. Btw)

Her glare stunned Kane for a brief second, but he recovered quickly.

"What are you doing in my room Glen?"

Kane told the truth, well part of it, "I'm looking for a flashlight, I found two rooms and one of them is so dark, I couldn't see anything."

Snow softened her features and said, "Oh, you should woke me up for that, I would've showed you, here I'll show you where I keep the flashlights."

Kane followed Snow into the Kitchen, she opened a small hidden compartment where she keeps all of the important things.

Snow hand him one and she got another one, they didn't say anything, the only noise that was heard was the rain and the thunderstorm and Snow's yawns.

When they made it to the first room, it was the one with the Halloween decorations on it, "This room right here is my mystery and horror library, where you can find all of my fiction books and all of my scary and horror movies, I have a television in their, so you can watch the movie right their and then."

Snow moved further down and came to a door that was the compete opposite, she pointed and said, "This room here his my romance section, all of my sister-in-laws always got after me because they say I'm too tomboyish all because I joined fighting, so half of them kidnapped me for the rest of the day and the other half made this room, I have to read the books in here because if I don't, then I will feel bad because they used all of their time and money to put this room together, so yea." She finished the last part with a very low voice.

Kane looked at her and said, "What do you mean that they kidnapped you?"

Snow looked at him and thought about it, "Well in my family, when we say kidnapping in a non-serious voice, I means that somebody is coming over and spending the night or they want to take me out somewhere for the day and sometimes they bring my back a little bit past mid-night."

The only thing that was going through Kane's mind was, 'Man and I thought I was weird.'

Snow showed him around the house some more, she showed him the weight room, and being true to her word, I was large, very large and I had everything that he will need to get back to being him self.

They went back to the fire place and sat down near the fire, they were talking for a while, Snow asked him a few things and Kane did the same.

But Kane asked a question that he'll soon regret, "How did you get so many wolves?"

Snow explain everything from walking like a wolf pack leader to being a caring wolf mother.

Then it hit her, the wolf pup's, she looked a the grandfather clock and notice that it was already passed noon, she had to go and get them or she'll look like a bad pack leader.

With out saying a word Snow got up and ran towards the back door, before she could reach the door, Kane grabbed her hand and pulled it towards his chest, Snow looked at him in shock.

"Glen I really need to get out their and get the pup's and I …"

"I don't care!" Kane said with a loud booming voice.

Snow swore that she felt the floor shaken, she blinked a couple of a times, but to what shocked her the most is that she started to feel tears coming down.

Kane was also shock to say the least, he released her hand gently and pulled her to his chest.

He just held her for a few moments while rubbing her hair, once he couldn't fell her heart beating hard through her chest, he let her go and went out the door.

Snow just watched as Kane left, she try to think what could possibly made Kane go and get the pup's.

Then it hit her, "He's going to get the pup's!"

With that, Snow ran to the bath room and got as many towels as she could get.

When she finally got to the living room, she add another log to the fire and made it even larger.

She went back to her bed room and put on one of her old shirts on and went back to the kitchen and waited for Kane's return.

The minute she heard foot steps in the distance, she opened the door and saw Kane was having a hard time with the pup's, Snow ran outside and grabbed the one that was slipping from his hands and grabbed Kane's upper arm and ran towards the door.

She guided them to the fire, she opened the towels and started to wrap the pup's.

Once she was done, her attention went to Kane, she grabbed her largest towel and wrapped it around him.

Snow rubbed her hands up and down Kane's back, trying to get some heat back into his body.

This went on for about a good ten to fifteen minutes, then her attention went back to the pup's.

She checked them and they seemed okay, she let them out of their towel prison and let them go out, but they didn't go anywhere, instead they went towards Kane.

Kane looked away from the fire and shifted his gaze towards the pups.

"Glen?"

"Yea?"

"Can you please look after the pup's, I have to make them something."

Kane locked eyes with her and they were begging, he knew that he couldn't say no, he sighed and said, "Fine!"

Snow giggled and gave him a quick hug and peck on his forehead, leaving a stunned Kane.

After a few minutes, Snow came back with a silver tin pan and the aroma of a fresh kill.

She kept the food out of the way of the fearsome pup's and started to warm up some baby's formula in the separate pot which was now over hanging the roaring fire and she was grinding the deer meat in an old fashion meat grinder.

Once she was done, she put all of the meat and added the warm milk to it and mixed it with her hand; she learned from her grandmother, that if you have anything or has your sent on the food that you give to the pets that you have, they will learn to respect you and to love you.

She called for the pup's, and notice that they were all around Kane, she went up to one and nudged it softly.

The pup lifted his head up and saw the food and ran towards it, eating it, like if was last meal, soon the two other pup's joined their brother in the eating frenzy.

This gave the time that Kane need to get to his bedroom and take a quick shower.

After Kane was done, he got out of his bedroom and notice that something was out of place, 'It's too quite.'

He went down to the living room and saw that the pup's were asleep, well two of them were and Snow was laying on her stomach and she had the blanket and a few pillows all around her and the pup's were laying on one of hers.

Snow didn't raised her head as the account of one of the pup's were laying right next to her face.

She gave him a tired smile, she removed her hand from under the pillow and used it to move her self over and she patted the side right next to her.

Kane didn't say anything, he just sat down where she asked him to.

One of the pup's migrated to Kane's lap and rested his head on his hand, Snow just chuckled at the sight.

After a while Snow started to talk about things and asking him about who long has been fighting and how do they travel and things about the matter.

Kane wanted to tell about the message that the Taker told him about, but decided to keep it a secret.

He felt a shift in the blanket that was near him, he looked over to see that Snow was getting up, he looked at her as she put a hand over her stomach and when she did, right at that moment, her stomach growled.

Snow gave him a soft smile and went to the kitchen and got some deer meat and started to make ham…(ham-burgers? Lets try burgers only, okay…it's sounds better, on with the story) she started to fire on the stove top and she lighted to the one right next to it so she can see better.

After they were done, she let them sit in pan after a while and put on the things that he might liked.

Snow gave him the burger and sat down right next to the pup's.

Once they were done, Snow got everything once again and put them in the sink and went back to same spot.

She started to move her hand with the movement of the fire, she knew that Kane was watching her.

"What the? What are you doing?"

"Just watch." Snow replied with a serious voice.

Now Snow raised both of her hands and held them still. After a few moments, she brought them down, at the same time the fire died out, then she raised her hands above her head, instead the fire coming back a reddish yellow, it came back a whitish blue.

Snow leaned over to the now white fire, and ran her hand over it.

Kane was in shock, he never knew that anybody could do that, he watch in wonder as Snow ran her hand in the fire, he would've expect her hand to be on fire and her to scream in horror but when she took it out, the white fire was still on her hand.

Snow took out her hand out the magic fire, and put it on Kane's shoulder, she felt him fletch, but calmed down right after words.

She removed her hand and put it back into the fire and after of moving it around she bought it back out and got up and moved right behind Kane and put her hand on the same spot where he got hit.

Kane knew that she was doing something when she put her hand on his shoulder, he didn't feel any pain coming from his upper left side of his body, instead he felt some warmth and coolness entering his body.

He was so calmed, he didn't notice that Snow was right behind him, but he did felt a slight pressure applied on his back.

Kane was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt two hands going under his arms and pulling them back.

Snow felt the bones popping and the muscles stretching under her pull.

She had a just had a little of a fire in her hand and something came to her mind, she slowly removed Kane's mask and put it right next to him and she put her hand over his bad eye.

Kane felt his mask being pulled off, he wanted to stop her, but he was too relaxed and he felt her warm hand covering his right eye, he felt the same coolness enter his body, then he started to fell light headed.

He was about go down, he felt Snow's arms around him, helping him to the floor. And he was out like a light bulb.

Snow wrapped them with the blanket and she put pup's right above her head, waved her hand towards the fire and it went back, like it never happened.

She rested her head and relaxed her self and went to sleep, but right before she had a felling that she has to do a lot of explaining when she wakes up.

* * *

Wow, I did a lot, well I hope that ya'll loved this chapter, I'm thinking about adding a song in to the next chapter, and maybe the song will be "It's All Coming Back To Me Now," By Celine Dion, and remember if you have any songs that want to be added in to the story line, remember it has to be the year 1998 or older, no more that 98, okay! And I would like to hear you ideas and I really need the names of the pup's and you have already read that one of the pup's are connected to Kane, and one of them loves to be near Snow, so their two names that you can think of. Well talk to you later and also, read and review, please! 


	7. Chapter 7: Finally opening up some more

Hay! This is chapter seven to this story, wow right? Well lets me just give you a heads up. Something like 'Wow' will be in this chapter maybe twice, and I would like to say thank you to…

irishblue69- thank you and you'll understand how she could control it in this chapter!

justkimmy- WOW! Thank you, thank you and I did put one of Celine Dion's songs in here, and I hope that you do like it and don't worry about the pup's names coughs google it coughs

And the song "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" By Celine Dion is not mine but I do love her music, especially her Christmas one's.

Chapter 7: Finally opening up some more

Kane was starting to wake up; he felt something pressing down on his chest and his stomach.

Once he began to open his eyes, he was about to see what's on his chest until he came face to face with a two yellow eyes. And then a big lick to the nose.

Kane sighed as he removed the puppy from his forehead and put it right next to his head. He just thought about what he just saw, two yellow eyes. He raised his hand over his good eye and he was in shock, he can see perfectly clear through is right eye.

He looked down and he was just in shock at the sight that was right there, Snow, some how, made it on top of him and she looked pretty comfortable by the look on her face.

He tried to push himself up or maybe just to roll her off, but she just had to moved her body, plus her weight on top of Kane's upper body, plus she brought one of her legs up just in case that didn't work.

Kane felt a difference in his back but decided not to chance it. He rolled to the side where her leg wasn't up and hooked to his side. Kane tried to gently pull her off, but had a very good grip and she was mumbling something about being warm and something else about him being a bear?

He started to tap on the side of her stomach for no reason, after a few moments she started to move. Kane looked down and guessed that she was ticklish, he started to move is fingers faster against her skin.

Snow was utterly exhausted, she can't remember when was the last time she had to use her healing powers and thing was that her power only work on people who trust or love her.

She already knew that Kane already trusted her because one, he hasn't tried to leave and he has respected her space and a couple of times, out of know where, he came to her rescue.

Snow felt the floor move under her, but the weird thing was that the floor was soft and she could a heart beat coming from it.

Then she felt it moving up and instinctively she pulled her self up and added more weight by moving her leg up.

It seemed to work because she felt it stop moving, and she started to fall asleep again but it was cut short by some thing was pushing her away.

And it stop, again.

She started to fall back to sleep but she felt something like a spider on her stomach.

Snow moved, hoping that it will go away, but it didn't, much to her disappointment it coming back and it was started to tickle her, to her dismay, she started to laugh.

She started to wake up and notice that it was Kane was doing the tickling, felling more comfortable now, she let out a full laugh.

After a while, Snow had to push him back because she had to catch her breath, she looked around the place and notice that everything was dark and the pup's were looking at her quizzing eyes.

She reached up and scratching behind of the pup's ear's, the pup was happy that he was getting some attention and the other one's were nibbling and trying to push there brother away and they were trying to get to Snow's hand.

Snow took a glaze at the grandfather clock and notice that it was already passed eight.

Kane watched as she was talking to the pup's in her tongue, he didn't know what she was saying, but he guessed that she was asking them a few questions.

He got up and went around the house and went to one of the windows and notice that the rain was dieing down.

He looked around the kitchen some more and notice that the outside lights were working.

He went to the fridge and opened it up. The light was working and he guessed that everything else was working.

Kane went up stares and started to charge up his cell-phone.

Snow was looking at Kane while he was moving around the house, she knew that the power was on by the light coming from the fridge. And then she heard heavy foot steps going up the stares.

She sighed at her self as sadness was coming over her, instantly the pups came to their mother figure aid, licking the tears off her face and putting their paws on her face, hoping that she'll play with them.

Snow grabbed them all pulled them into a tight embrace, she stood that way until one of them started to nip at the bottom of her face.

(A.N. When a pup does that to an adult wolf member, that means that their hungry, then instinctively the adult will regulated the food it has eaten and give it to the pup, it also means by doing that, the alpha wolf is showing affection to the young ones)

Snow took the hint and went to the kitchen and started to make the pup's food, right before she got to the fridges door, she heard tiny claws running towards her.

She pulled out the rest of the deer meat from the fridge and mixed it with the already warmed milk and laid it out for the pups.

The minute she put it down, the pups started to eat while letting out little growls once in a while.

Snow let out a tiny giggle but she didn't notice that Kane was leaning on door way, she lookup and let out a startle gasp, she went over to him and gave him a playful hit on the arm and told him not to do that.

Kane just chuckled, he knew that must be the first time that he got her like that.

He also wanted to ask her about last night, and as if on cue, she read his mind.

"I'm guessing you what to know happened last night, am I right?"

Kane didn't say anything, all he did was he went to the nearest kitchen table and sat down and stared at her.

Snow moved towards the sink and started to get it ready for the cleaning for the pile of dishes.

She sighed and started her tale, "Some time after you left, I was quite depressed and I didn't want to talk to anybody or I didn't want to eat, but my grandmother change all that one day.

She came up to me and told me about our family's powers and gifts, at first it didn't believe it, but then she showed me."

The first thing that she showed me was how to commutate with the animals and since my family called me their 'little wolf' because I used to roam a lot by myself, I decided to put all of my thoughts into wolves."

Snow looked over to Kane to see if was listening and he was by the looks of things.

"After I learned to be like the wolf, I mean walk, hunt and speak with the wolves, my grandmother gave me Sprit, and when she and I finally bonded, my grandmother connected us both, that also means that Sprit will live long as I do and she'll stay the same way till I die."

Snow said it like if it was nothing, but to Kane, he was in shock.

"And I don't know why, but every time I get into the ring or I just get really upset, my eye color change into Sprit's colored eyes. One of my many nieces has taken a few pictures of me just right before I get into the ring and sometimes I don't look like my self."

'That reminds me.' "Speaking of eyes Glen, how is your bad one?"

"It's doing great."

"That's good to hear, it might stay that color for the rest for your life, but think of it this way, you get to look over your right shoulder with out any problems."

Snow said with a quick smile and started on the dishes and the rest of the story.

"And the other thing was my healing powers and thus explaining the blue flame that you saw from last night, it took me three years to perfected it and once I got the hang of it, it started to come to me naturally, but let me tell you, does it ever drain the daylights out of you," Snow said with a laugh but she had to stop when she started to fell light headed.

She started to sway and started to go down, but felt something had got a strong hold on her body.

Snow knew that it was Kane, she leaned against him and breath in his sent as he picked her up and carried her to the couch, she giggled to her self, thinking about the time when he saved her.

Kane was almost to the couch when he heard her giggling, "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the time when you saved me and I think this was the same way that you carried me."

Kane finally reached the couch, when he put her down, she gave him a quick hug and a peck on the forehead.

Kane just shook his head when he heard Snow laughing.

Snow reached the phone right behind her and ordered some pizza and a few other things.

After that was done, she got up and went to the wall right next to the fire place and pushed one of the bricks in and a secret wall open up.

Kane went back into the place where he left Snow, he wanted to know who she was talking to because he wanted to order pizza, but when he got their, she was missing, he looked all round the room and only thing that caught his eye.

A stream of light was coming out of the wall, he went to it and music was coming out of it, he went to the wall and pushed it back just a little, just to see what was going on inside.

He stared at what he saw, trophies, belts, awards and many pictures of Snow were decorating the walls.

But his attention went to Snow and her singing to music.

__

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

'I know that she told me that she went into depression, but I never guessed it was that bad!'__

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

'I guessed I was the only way for her to think about her training and not about me,' Kane said to his self when he thought about Snow said earlier.

__

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this  
_And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right

There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby, Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that

It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me

If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that

It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me

It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me

I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

But's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that

It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me

If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that

It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me

It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light

There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right

There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that

It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me

When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that

Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me

The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me

I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that

We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me

'I'm so sorry Snow,' Kane said to him self, he felt the pain in chest growing more. He knew that he had a hard life, but she took the cake.

Right after he left, she shut everybody out of her life and one way or the other, her grandmother came in and saved her life.

__

When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that

(FLASH BACK)

Snow was just finished training exercise when she got a phone call, she answered it and it was one of her many nieces.

They talked for a while, and just right before Snow hanged up, the niece had tell her something.

It was about Glen.

Snow didn't questioned it because her family never lied to her before and this niece was very close to her.

They talked a little bit more about the subject, it turned that Glen changed his name to Kane and he joined wrestling with his older brother Mark a.k.a. The Undertaker.

Snow was very happy to say the least, but she wondered if Glen remembered her?

She asked what wrestling channel does he come on and the niece told her, the minute she turned on the channel, fire broke out and Kane came walking out.

Snow didn't say anything, she just sat down and listened to the announcement man introducing Kane.

Snow heard about his height and weight, she was in shock and the only thing that came to her mind was, 'Damn did he grew!'

Snow decided not ask anymore questions, she told her niece a quick thank you, hung up with her and sat back further into the sofa and watched Glen fight.

She got to admit that she was impressed at his strength.

At the end of the fight, and Glen won, she watched as Glen raised his arms above his head and brought it back down fast, then fire came out of the poles that was holding in ropes together.

That was the first time Snow saw Glen in about fifteen years.

(END OF FLASH BACK )

We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me

The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me

I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
It's all coming back to me now

And when you kiss me like this  
It's all coming back to me now

And when I touch you like that  
It's all coming back to me now

If you do it like this  
It's all coming back to me now  
And if we...

Right after the last line was finished, Kane walked into the room without making any noise.

He walked to Snow's crying form.

He bent on one knee and slid one hand under her chin and the other right over her back

Kane felt as time stood still as he gazed into Snow's dark-gray eyes, with out knowing it, he leaned over and kissed her. 

Snow was in shock to say the least, she never thought that Glen would ever find or seen this place and the other was, him kissing her.

But in her heart, she never thought that this day would never come.

Wow finally on so many things, Snow's powers and her connections with the wolves. She tells about her family secret to Kane and him kissing her, wow right! Well thank you for reading this chapter, and I think a few more things, if anybody can't give me names for the pup's by the eighth chapter, then I will have to name them on my own and maybe in the next chapter, Snow and Kane will be back in the WWF, now I'm starting to think how will Kane react when all the guys will be trying to talk to Snow? Well read on and find out!

BTW: read and review please!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting old and new people

Hay! The eighth chapter on less, and I'm already thinking of new things for chapter nine and maybe chapter nine for my other story, "Will You Ever Love Me?" it's just about Sesshoumaru and Kagome from InuYasha getting together and first off, I would like to say thank you to…

Cena-Test-Lover- well you just got your wish

justkimmy- thank you very much for the puppies names, now I just have to look for the meaning (Looks on the net…)

irishblue69- I know because I was thinking of the same thing to, and one of my friends boyfriends told me that love and other feelings can make you stronger and every time I write a new chapter, I always think about that.

* * *

Chapter 8: Meeting old and new people.

It's been a week after the kiss. Snow and Kane has gotten somewhat closer, they talk to each other a lot more and do some things together, just the usual things.

Snow was outside relaxing under the hot sun, hoping that she will get a tan and enjoy her time while Kane was inside lifting some weights, she knew the day went she showed him the weight room that he wanted to try out every weight.

Snow was thinking about the past few days but her thoughts were cut short when she heard her cell phone ringing.

She answered it.

It was Rose and she was crying, after a few moments of talking Snow hanged her cell phone and got up and went inside and put on one of her robes, she thought about leaving it open, hoping that Glen would pass by her.

But then she thought about, maybe that was pushing too far, then another thing came to mind.

Snow tied the ends of her robe together and ran up stares to her bedroom.

Kane heard the back door slamming and Snow giggling while she was running, he wanted to know what was going on but decide to ignore it.

Snow rushed in to her bedroom, she left her bikini on and looked into her old jeans in her closet, and she found one that she cut all the way up to her bottom, in an other words, short shorts.

'And this might be something that would surly catch Glens eyes,' she put them on and they fit like a glove.

Snow rushed in to weight room but stop when she got near the door and waited for a few seconds to catch her breath and to what to think but it only took a few seconds.

Snow went in and saw Kane lifting about 300 lbs. of weights, her mind froze for a minute just watching his arm and his upper chest flexing at every movement.

Snow shook her head, snapping the thoughts away, she knocked on the door getting Kane's attention and it seemed to work because Kane put the weight above his head and sat up and looked at Snow for a while.

'Well it seems that I finally caught his attention.'

"Glen, one of my nieces just called and wants to come over here, she couldn't tell me why, I have a felling that I'm going to come home late, the animals have already been fed and I'll see you later."

Kane didn't say anything, he just thought about what he just saw, he laid back and started working again on his back.

* * *

After a few hours of working and he reached his goal of lifting 300 lbs. was done, Kane walk to his bedroom and started to take a shower, once he got out, he looked at the clock and it read 1:30, he went to kitchen and opened up the fridge and took out some things and started to eat.

Right after he was done he went back to weight room and started to do more exercising.

* * *

Snow was on her way to the air port, she didn't want to tell Glen that her niece was trying to leave her abusive boyfriend.

Once made it to the airport, she show her id and went to her privet plain.

The flight took only about two hours, she called Rose telling her that she's at the air port.

But to her surprise Rose was already there, Snow looked around just for a few minutes and spotted her.

She ran up to Rose and hugged her, Snow knew that something was different about Rose, in her ear, she whispered, "Why are you wearing a bandana and huge sun glasses?"

Rose told her that she will tell everything once they get on the plain. After a while, they were talking just for a few minutes and started to walk to the gates and got in the plain and took off.

When they finally reached the sky, Rose told that her boyfriend has been beating her up and gave her a black eye, Snow was about to say something but Rose put her hand up, and gave Snow a killer but yet a happy glare while her eyes started to change color as she said this, "But don't worry sister of mine, the bastard broke my heart, but I decided to return the favor."

Snow looked at Rose with quizzing eyes, Rose answered it with her pulling out a small note book, she gave it to Snow to look at.

Snow opened it up and was amazed at what she saw, a man was almost covered head to toe of a body cast and the other page was a house that was engulf of fire.

Snow read the head line, "House Engulf in Mysterious Black Fire!!!"

"Damn girl," Snow told Rose, "Your getting better."

"Thank you Snow and I plan to get better." Rose said as her eye color came back.

After awhile Rose got up and took a quick shower and put on one of her favorite shirts on, when she got out, Snow was giving her a weird look, Rose looked at her and said, "What?"

"You do know that you have an Undertaker shirt on, right?"

"Yea I know and I also know that I have a crush on him, but the funny thing is, I'm too scared to meet him in person."

(Laughs) "And you're the hardcore champion right?"

"Shut up! That's not funny, you know how I am when I'm outside of the ring."

"I'm sorry and by the way, he seems to be a nice person after a while."

"Say what?"

Snow stopped her self before she told Rose too much, and the funny this is, Snow hasn't told Rose who been staying at her house for half a month.

"Oh nothing, it's not very important."

Rose didn't say anything else on the trip to Snow's house.

The drive to the house was quite, well except of the occasional belches that was happing inside of the truck that Snow was driving.

When Rose entered Snow's house, she saw Kane (with the mask on), she just stared at him, her mind went blank in 2.5 seconds.

Kane didn't say anything because it was used to it, he look to see what she was wearing, and much to his surprise, she was wearing his brother's top.

When he saw Snow trying to left the heavy bags up the stares, he went around Rose and went to help Snow.

Although Snow didn't say anything in the matter for Kane to help her, but she was very happy that he did it with out her saying anything.

Snow went to Rose and had to nudge her to snap her out where what ever she was.

Rose almost fell to the ground but stopped in the nick of time, she turned to Snow, "Why didn't you tell me that Kane was here! Living with you! You should've told me!!!"

Snow just smiled, "It must've slipped my mind, now come on, put on your bikini and meet me outside."

"Fine just give me a few seconds, too…oh found it."

Rose grabbed the rest of the bags and went to her special room on the second floor, her bedroom was opposite sides of Snow's room, you see, Snow likes to wake up right when the Sun is rising and Rose is not a very morning person, and she likes to take her time waking up. In an other words, Snow likes the day time and the light and Rose like the night and you can guess that she likes the color black.

After Rose ran down to meet Snow, Kane's cell phone went off, he sighed to him self, he answered it and it was Taker.

Taker told him that McMahon gave him two weeks off or until he (Kane) returns to RAW.

Kane was about to yell for Snow but he thought about the new girl and the shirt that she was wearing.

He told Taker to come and after he hanged up and went outside and looked for Snow, he only stood in one spot and waited for something.

(Giggling)

'Ah, their we go' Kane said to him self.

When made it to the spot, the only thing that he could see was Snow laughing her ass off in a very reliving bikini, and she was on her stomach with all of her hair pulled up, showing the angel wings that were on her back, each time that she moved, it looked like of they were moving on their own.

"Snow!"

She didn't hear him, so he went up to her, making Rose stop laughing.

Kane bent over where Snow was and started to pull gently on her bikini tie on her back, which made her jump.

'That did the trick.' Kane said to him self.

Snow knew that Kane wanted to tell her something, "Yes Kane what is it?"

"Somebody that I know from the WWE is coming over for a while."

Snow didn't feel like arguing, so she sighed and grabbed her cell phone and told Kane, "Do you want me to call my airplane to pick him up."

"Naw, he was already in the airport when he called me." 'Yea, and I don't want him to get blind from all the white that you have in that plane of yours.'

"Okay, that's fine, lets me just look a room for him while you go and pick him up."

"By the way, he likes dark rooms!" Kane said in a fast motion.

"Es-squeeze me?"

"I said that he likes dark rooms, because of his eyes, they take time to adjust to the light"

"Oh okay, let me just give you the keys and you can go."

Kane didn't say anything as he followed Snow into the house.

Rose was looking at every move that Snow was doing and it looked like if Kane was watching.

But the most thing that troubled her that who was the man that Kane invited to the house.

* * *

After Kane left to pick up Taker, Snow went up stares and got a room ready, she picked out the most darkest room that she could find, everything was solid black, to the wood, to the bed sheets, to the curtains that decorated the windows.

When Snow was getting the room done, Rose went up stares and put on a pair of short shorts and a old ripped Undertaker shirt.

After she was done, she went to Snow and asked her to heal the bruise, Snow said sure but she had to get the fire ready down stares.

Rose said that she'll do it and without waiting for a response, she went down stares and started the fire.

Snow didn't mind, she knew that she didn't want to show anybody her bruise, and she also knew that the starting the fire would take some time.

* * *

Kane found the airport with no trouble, the minute that he parked on the side, he spotted the Undertaker, he honked the horn and the look on the Taker's face.

PRICELESS.

Kane stepped out of the truck and helped Taker with some of his things in the back. After they were done, Taker turned to Kane and asked, "Where did you find a sweet ride like this?"

"You know that girl that I'm staying with?"

"Yea?"

"It's hers." Kane said with a flat tone.

Taker looked at him and said, "What?"

"Yea I know, it seem that the girl who took me in is a heavyweight champion where she's from and she makes a lot and I mean a lot of money."

Undertaker didn't say anything, he just stood quite as looked outside the windows, trying to get filmier with a new place.

"Oh and I really need to tell you something's."

"Yea, what is it?"

"Well one, she's has wolves as pet's, not dog's, wolves."

He looked over to see Taker's reaction, and it looked like it was another priceless moment, 'Damn,' Kane said to him self, 'Where's a camera when I need one!'

"And she lives in a huge mansion, and about good seventy five feet behind her home is a forest, and she has a lot of things that could help anybody."

Undertaker was ignoring Kane but the only thing that caught his attention.

"Yea theirs a girl at the house right now, she almost looked like Snow but yet different."

Undertaker tried to sound serious, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that's another girl living their, right now in Snow's house."

"Do you at least know her name?"

"Yea, it think it's Rose."

Undertaker stood quite after that. After a while Taker was getting board and was about to ask Kane how more do they have to go?

Kane spoke up, "You see that house that have all that lights around it?"

Taker looked and saw it, "Yea, and what about it?"

"That's it."

"What?"

"That's the house that were staying in."

Taker looked again, Kane went to the gate and he forgot to get the code, so he called Snow on her cell and she answered fast and Kane got the code, he hanged up and typed in the code waited for two rings, and he finally got an answer.

"Domino's Pizza, how may I help you?"

Their was a long silence after that, but with a few slight snickering in the back ground, Taker could help it, he reached over Kane's side, "Yea, I want two, no make that three…"

Well that broke the silence, the girls were laughing their asses off, Taker was trying to hold laugh in, and Kane was thinking, 'Why me, why me?'

During the laughing, Snow the phone and stared to say hello.

"Let us in," Kane said in his calm voice.

"Why?" Snow replied in a sweet voice, in the back you can hear Rose saying over and over again, "You are so bad, so bad."

Kane sighed and said in a more serious voice, "Now Snow!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Kane said in a almost yelling voice.

After another silence went through the air, until another voice came through, "Snow I think that the burgers are burning?"

"All right I'm coming!" yelled Snow, the next thing that Kane heard was a beeping and the gates was opening, and another voice said, "Your welcome guys."

Kane didn't say anything as he drove in and parked the car in the drive way.

He stepped outside and helped Taker grabbed some of his self in the back of the truck and went inside.

Undertaker stood in the middle of the living room and looked around, while Kane went outside.

* * *

The Undertaker moved his things out of the way because nobody has shown his room yet, he followed Kane to the outside kitchen door, he saw something that he would never forget.

When he got somewhere behind Kane, he already met Snow but she was chasing another girl who almost look like her, around the back yard where Kane explained that it was part woods, with one of the steak knives that she must've cut the ground meat.

Kane sighed as he went to Snow, but what caught him and the Undertaker off guard was the Rose just climbed a thick trunk tree in no time.

Snow was huffing and puffing, she opened her mouth like a wolf and smelt her surroundings, her eyes narrowed as she smelt someone else.

She gave a deep throat growl as she faced the new person.

* * *

Oh boy, what a ruff start huh? But I do like this chapter and I'm going to show you guys how Snow and Rose are close together and I did caught you all off guard when I brought in the Undertaker and remember, he hasn't met or knows who Sara is, he already had a divorce with that other woman whom I remember her name! BTW: read and review!!! 


	9. Ch9: Asking a thousand and one questions

Hi once again, in this story, it's half Snow/Kane and half Rose/Taker, Rose and Taker talk some what and Snow asks Kane one of most important questions. And first off, I would like to say thank you to…

Cena-Test-Lover

justkimmy

irishblue69

And on with the story…

Chapter 9: Asking a thousand and one questions

* * *

Taker was caught off guard when he saw two glowing yellow eyes staring at him, as if they were almost like if they staring into his soul.

Kane sighed as he heard Snow growling at his brother, when he heard a thump his gaze turned to the figure behind Snow.

He gave a slight chuckle as he looked back at Taker, he raised his left hand and pointed to the object behind Snow.

Snow turned around to see Rose passed out, she sighed at the sight before her, and before she knew it, she felt a pinch on her neck and then her world went black.

Kane grabbed Snow when she went down and picked her up in bridal style, he turned to Taker and said, "Can you get the other girl and follow me?"

Taker didn't say anything as he walked to Rose, picked her body up.

While he was following Kane, Rose stirred in his arms, she raised her head looked around and started to say things in her native tongue.

Her gaze went up and her eyes locked with the Taker's but the sad thing was that she didn't know because her head was just little bit spiny and she couldn't see straight because the light fog was blocking her vision, and also he wasn't looking at her.

Rose put her arm around his neck and tried to jump off but Taker had a good grip on her.

"Whoa, there little lady!"

When the Taker put her down on the ground, he notice that she about to his shoulder, she stood up strait and stared to tilt to her left, she tried to hold her laugh in because the look on the man's face.

But hay, she was trying to prove to this man, who she was and she was trying her best but it didn't work, she started to go down.

Taker started to laugh when Rose was swaying back and forth and trying to look tuff and caught in time when she went down.

Rose growled in her thoughts when Taker picked her up again.

They walked inside and Taker put Rose down on the couch and he walked away.

Rose shook her head and try to make out the furry blur right in front of the eyes.

Snow was getting up and she was pissed, she used the arm couch to help her to get up, she took her time and when she was all the way up, she tried to take over her mind again but Kane's sent came into the room and she turned to him and gave him a warning.

Kane just sighed and went up to her and bonked her on the head, in an instant her eyes changed from a golden yellow, back to her dark gray eyes again.

"Okay what just happened?" Snow asked while rubbing the spot where Kane hit her.

"You were going psycho mode on me," Rose replied with a groan while rubbing her eyes.

"I was, then what was the color were my eyes?"

"They were a golden yellow and you were growling at the man that I brought." Kane replied to Snow with a serious tone.

"Oh, I did? Sorry then." Snow said with a nerves chuckle, "Oh, by the way, where's the man that you brought."

Kane didn't say anything as he gazed at the shirt that Rose was wearing, it was the same one that she was wearing earlier.

He looked up to see Taker coming in the room, Kane just pointed at him and said, "Him."

Snow and Rose turned to see what Kane was talking about, Snow was alright with it, because she knew already had Kane trust, then she had the Undertaker's trust.

But with Rose, not so good, she was in shock, 'Then that means, he was… and I was… aw shit…'

Then Rose fainted.

Snow was laughing her ass off, pointing and rolling in the ground, trying to catch her breath.

Kane just sighed as he went into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat.

Taker didn't say anything as he followed his brother.

Snow finally got up and fixed Rose on the couch and went outside and called the wolves in.

Taker already knew that Snow had wolves because Kane already told him, but he never expect them to be this big.

The white one stood by Snow and the other one went by Kane.

Taker looked at the wolf that was by his brothers leg, both eyes were different colors, and by the looks of it, it's right eye lid have been ripped off but it seem to be fine, the fur was all red, but it look like if it had some black shoot covering on some places giving it a ruff appearance.

His thoughts were cut off when Snow was speaking in a different language to the white dog, Taker gave Kane questioning look.

All Kane said was, "Cherokee."

"Ah!"

* * *

Snow knew that she had to wake Rose soon, she try to thing of a way to get her up with out Rose being mad at her.

She walked around the house and in her old bedroom for something.

While she was looking into her things, Snow's cell phone went off, she answered it, but it was person, but the thing was, they were talking in a heavy Spanish accent.

Snow ran down the living room and started to shake Rose awake, Snow latterly shoved the phone onto Rose ear.

Rose gowned as she answered, after a few moments she started to talk more and started to argue with the man on the phone, then finally she hanged it and gave it back to Snow.

"What was that all about?"

"You know that you are spiritually connected to your wolf, right?"

"Yea? And what about it?"

"Well, when I was younger and before I moved here, my father connected a mountain lion cub with me, and right now that was one of the Zoo's keepers and their telling me that she's coming in a few days, and now the problem is, where do I keep her."

Snow thought for a bit, then it came to her, "Well, why not bring her here?"

"Don't you think that my Elvira (_Impartial judgment_) will fight with your wolves?"

(A.N. I know that it's not Aztec, but remember Mexican words does come from Aztec words and by the way, it's my story!!!)

Snow felt somebody looking, she whispered a few words and covered her left eye.

Then her left eye sight went into Catori left eye sight.

She smiled to her self as she saw Kane and the Undertaker spying on them.

Snow smiled she tapped on Rose's shoulder, and used her eye to point to the kitchen door.

Rose knew she was trying to say because she used her animal side to help her out.

Snow thought about them and the problem that Rose was facing.

And then it hit her.

"_Well does she have a play mate, like Catori has Hakan?"_

"_Hum, I never thought about it like that before? I mean she's always been quite and she doesn't get into fights with anybody else. And she's always been good."_

"_Well do you think that it is time for her to get a play mate, so she can somebody to be with, because I know that she'll feel out of place with the other wolves!"_

"_Yea you right, but where do we find another mountain lion around these parts, I know that we can go outside and look for one, but their way to wild for my taste."_

"_I know what you mean, at first I was very cautious with Hakan came into Catori and you know that our pets could feel out our feelings, so she was the same as I, she watched him as he went up to me and little by little she started to get close to him and look at them now, they wont leave each other's sight for one minute."_

_Rose thought about it for a few minutes, "Well, where do find another one?"_

"_The city's Zoo, duh! And we need to find a one that hasn't mated yet and maybe we can get him connected to you know who!"_

"_Kane?"_

"_No I'm going to try connect Hakan with Kane because I want Hakan to live longer and I was talking about Taker!"_

Rose blushed when his name came up.

Snow laughed just a little bit, "_Don't worry, if it makes you feel better, I have a crush on Glen."_

"_I thought you liked Kane?"_

"_Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you, Kane's real name is Glen."_

"_Oh Wow, you learn something everyday huh?"_

"_And I hoping that I Hakan and Kane are becoming close friends."_

"_I'm sure they are. Well I'm going to get a bite to eat and then go to sleep."_

"_All right, see you in the morning and were going to start calling around the near by Zoo's, maybe we can get one for a good price."_

"_All right, see yea!"_

Snow released the spell on Catori and the minute she did that, she heard the wolf running away.

She got up and went to the kitchen and notice that Kane or the Undertaker was neither their, she must've guessed that they went outside.

Snow went to the freezer and warmed something up and ate it quickly.

* * *

Right she was done, she heard the back door being open, she turned around quickly, she could tell that they had many questions, but decided to change the subject.

"Hay Kane I just remembered a room that I haven't shown to you yet, come on."

Kane didn't say anything as she went to the double doors, Kane instantly remembered them when the power went out.

Snow pulled out a Key from her pocket, she opened the door and flipped on the lights.

Kane knew now the reason the room was locked up, everything that you'll see in a bar is right in here.

"I hope you guys like it in here, it has everything a bar should need, to the beer to the games and to the music, this key;"

Snow held a large key in her hand.

"Everything should open everything up just fine, let me give it a test run." Snow opened the biggest refrigerator that she had, she when opened the door and Kane and Taker leaned over to see what it was.

Kane stood there is shock, and Taker eyes were bulging out. On the doors and all inside, beer filled up the whole refrigerator.

"Oh and a few more things, in here." Snow walked to a mini bar and opened the two small doors, "I have everything to Rum to Gin to anything that you can think of, the combinations are right here on this door, the glasses are right over here, and the ice are in this mini fridge, and so are the cherry's and the olives."

Snow turned around to see that Kane and Taker are looking like a bunch of kids who are in a candy store.

"And if you want to smoke, use this please," Snow flip on a switch that was venting the air out.

"And that seems to be all, you boys can use this room as much as you want and I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Snow then handed the key to Kane and left, but stopped, she remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot."

She pointed to the wolf that was near the door frame, "Your wolf Kane."

Kane didn't say anything as Snow left, the first thing that he did is he went to the refrigerator that was stocked up with beer.

Taker watched as his brother opened a bottle and removed his mask, but the only thing that came to his mind that Snow ordering Kane around like if he was like everybody else.

He wanted to ask Kane what's with him and Snow, as almost on que, Kane beat him to it, "Don't say anything!"

Taker laugh and put is hands up in defense, "All right man, all right."

* * *

Snow went up to her bedroom the minute she opened the door, she knew that Rose was waiting for her, she looked and she was right, Rose was laying down eating an raw piece of deer meat, "Did you know that the meat is South America almost taste like the meat here?"

Rose sat up because she heard the door being closed, she gave a quick smile to Snow her head shook up and down.

Snow was about the locked the door when she heard a light scratching at her bedroom, she opened it and Catori came in, Snow laugh to her self as her wolf jumped on to her bed.

Rose didn't say anything as Catori jump on the bed and found a comfortable spot to rest.

"Let me put on the monitor and empty tape in and you can tell me what's going on from their, all right? I'm gonna go and take a quick shower."

"Okay, but hurry up, I have a weird feeling that I'm gonna laugh my ass off."

"All right fine, but don't rush me, Catori I want you to keep an ear out for the men you got that?"

The response was a soft deep throat growl.

Snow got into the shower and started to think about connecting Kane and Hakan, she knew that Kane is going to change physically but also mentally and it's going to hurt a lot after words, but his mind is going to be sharper.

But she just have to ask him, she thought of a ways to asking him, but the one thing that stood in the back of her mind was, 'What if he says no?'

She got out of the shower and quickly got dressed when she heard giggling.

"Your already laughing?" Snow said while stepping out of the bathroom.

"You should see this, Taker just asked what's the connection with you and Kane."

"Yea, and what did he say?" Snow asked with a hopeful face.

They listen closely and waited for an answer.

"Does me kissing her count as anything?"

Snow's eyes bulged out for a while Rose looked at her with the same expression and mouthed the words, 'You didn't tell me this!'

Snow smiled and pointed to the monitor while the men were taking.

"Well all I have to say is that I think that she likes you and you should get with her, and who knows, she might be the one that could hold you down?" Taker replied with a serious voice.

Kane thought about the answer, then he shook his head, "Yea maybe your right but I think that I'm gonna wait just a bit while longer."

Soon a loud howl 'no' could be heard through out the house.

* * *

Kane and the Taker looked at each other. Kane didn't say anything as he grabbed his mask and rushed up stares leaving Taker.

When he rushed to Snow's bedroom, he tried to open up the door but it wouldn't budge.

The next thing that came to his mind was trying to ram the door open.

By the third time he tried to open the door, it open by it self, rushed in and stopped right in the middle of the room.

Before Kane ran up the stares. Snow was crying in her private balcony, the doors locked and they are sound proof so nobody can hear her, and Rose was getting the tape out and putting an old tape in, almost looking like if they were watching the outside.

Rose ran to the door and unlocked it and steeped to the side just in time. She had a serious face on and asked him what's wrong, Kane didn't say anything as he looked around the bedroom.

Noticing a white figure outside he nudge Rose to the side and went to Snow.

Before he could even reach the door, he felt two hands wrapped around his upper arm and soon he felt weight-less and then he was on the other side of the room.

He groaned as he got up, he looked up to see two glowing green eyes, he thought to him self, 'Aw great, not another one!'

Kane got up slowly and he tried to give his best stare at her, but he knew already that she wasn't going to back down.

He kept his ears open as he heard light painting, he decided to try something out. He snapped his fingers and Hakan came to him.

Rose didn't know what Kane was doing here, 'Maybe he heard the howl?'

She could feel her nails and teeth growing just a little bit, maybe it was in her D.N.A. but she knew that showing weakness towards outside people was wrong and in her point of view, and also, she didn't like it.

Rose crouch as the male wolf came in the door, she was about to lunged at him but she heard the balcony door being open.

Kane looked over and he was awe struck, he just stood still while Snow went to Rose and told her something in her ear.

Rose looked at her and then at Kane. She growled under her breath and sighed as she left the room.

When Rose went to the door, Catori followed her out, then the door closed, all was silent.

Snow went to Kane and put her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest, just a few seconds later, she felt his arms going around her waist. They just stood that way for few minutes, enjoying each other's presents, Snow knew that it was now or never. A few minutes later, the silence was broken.

"Glen," Snow started. "How would you feel if I connected Hakan with you?"

* * *

While Kane and Snow was inside her bedroom, Rose was started to think other things, like where to find another, especially male, mountain lion and then her thoughts went to Taker.

Rose started to blush to her self, not noticing the Dead Man right behind her.

"Can you explain what's going on here?"

Just hearing his voice made her jump, she turned around quickly and suddenly locked eyes with him.

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain and it's very long and… "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS, JUST TELL ME!"

Rose just jumped just a little bit and then all of her anger came back, she felt her nails, her teeth growing and her hair standing on end, almost like a female mountain lion cornered.

Taker's eyes opened slightly, "If you really want to know then you better get ready, this family secret shouldn't be told to outsiders, but it looks like if your younger brother and my Tia has fallen in love."

Taker had his mind was going, "What do you mean that girl is your Aunt?"

"Come into my room and I'll tell you everything." Rose said with a sigh.

Taker didn't say anything as he followed Rose, when they made it to her bedroom she told him that he could sit on the chair and she made her self comfortable on her bed, with a heave sigh, she started her tale.

"In our family, what we do to the children to keep them safe, we connect their sprits with the animals that they act, for an example me. My father, being selfish from the begging, connected a female Mountain lion with me and now every time I get upset or I feel weak, my animal side comes up and helps out and for Snow;"

Rose pause for a second, "She knew that she was going to be connected with a animal, she the lucky one because that, she was warned about the pain coming form it."

"What do you mean about the pain?" Taker had to say something.

Rose looked at him dead in the eyes, she felt a few tears coming down, remembering the day that was entering that the pain was entering her body.

"Once your connected with the animal that they chosen for you, your body change, from your physical appearance, to your metal and let me tell you, all of the things that is on your mind will become even. Oh and I forgot, the more stronger the parents are, the less pain will come to the child, I got half of the pain because my mother died giving birth and I don't know why but that count as weakness on my father side of the family"

Taker listened to Rose, but his main concerned is his brother and the pain, "But do you think that I'll help my brother?" Taker asked Rose in a hopeful voice.

"I'm sure that it will." Rose replied with a normal voice.

"Oh and one more thing?" Taker said with a serious voice.

"Yes?" Rose replied with a yawn.

"I have a feeling that Snow is connected with that wolf that is by your side."

Rose gazed to the white wolf next to her bed, "Yea, you got it right."

"And that wolf that is missing a eye lid is now my brother's wolf?"

"Yes right again and that's the one that Snow wants to connect with your brother."

"Hum?" Taker bent over to the side and looked over the wolf from earlier.

Rose mumbled to her self as she wiped over her bad eye, rivaling the burse that her ex gave her.

She looked over to see Taker giving her a weird look, "I didn't see that from earlier?"

"Oh you mean this? I got this from my ex and the reason that you didn't see this early earlier, is because it's one of the family secrets, you see our family has two powers, one to heal and the other is to hurt. Snow is healing and as for me is to hurt. When I caught my ex cheating on me, he denied it fast and he gave me this back eye shortly after words, and then all of my anger came out and went on him."

Rose hopped off the bed and pulled out the same notebook that Snow saw and gave it to Taker to see.

"Very impressive, but you haven't told me that can Snow be your Aunt?"

"Well between number one, that's my father by the way, and my Tia theirs a 24 years gap, my grandparents got together at a very young age, well my father told me that me grandmother was thinking about to have her thirteenth child, well by father wanted a wife to him self and to start a family on his own, but the problem was, he believed that the women are too weak here in America, so his trip looking for a perfect wife wounded up at South America.

"Well he got his wish, a year later, he got with a Aztec woman and had me, but she died by giving birth to me as I already told you before, and when my father came back to America with me, it turned out that my grandmother also died shortly after giving birth to Snow, but she's different, she was in labor while walking in the woods and during that year a snow storm came in and she did have my Tia in the snow, but she died to blood loss and grandfather went out looking for her and caught hypothermia and he died when I just turned one month."

Rose didn't say anything for a while as the information sunk into Taker.

"By the way," she broke the silence, "What are you doing over here for?"

"I just wanna check up on my brother, is that a crime to ya?"

"Nope, none what so ever, I came here thinking that Snow's was alone but it turned out that she already had some company."

Rose looked her Edger Allen Poe clock and it read 2:30, she sighed as she hopped down form the bed and left Taker thinking as she went down stares, she had the longing to hunt when she looked outside, seeing the deer's passing by whit out a care in to world.

But she remembered that Taker and Kane were here, so she couldn't do it.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." 'Shit, and it's only his voice makes me jump!'

"Right, and by looking around your room, I guess that you like all black things."

"Yea, good guess." All was silent again, Rose pressed her head against the window as Taker got another beer for the bar room.

When he came back he asked her, "So what do you doing for a living?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yea?"

"All right I'll tell you, but you better not laugh."

"Deal."

"I fight, it's almost like Street fighting, buts it's legal."

"You gotta be kidding me, a small fry like you, fight?"

"Hay this small fry as you say is the tallest girl, well next to 3 other girls in area, in Miss. Big Boss Lady's eyes."

"Miss who again?" Taker gave her a small dumfounded face.

Rose gave a small chuckle as she gazed at Taker, "Miss. Big Boss Lady, she everybody's boss, she took over the company when her father passed away."

"Ah, do you have any belts or anything?"

"Yea, two, I hold the hardcore champion belt and I also hold the tag team belt with Snow."

Rose looked over to Taker and laugh at the sight, his eye's were bulging out and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

Taker shook his himself out of it, "Well you must a nick name, or do you go in with your real name?"

"Nick name."

"Which is?"

"Rita Mortis."

"You know that all most sounds like…" "I know and I what it means in Latin too. It was my bosses idea, she thinks that it would perfect to have light and dark in the company, thus Snow the light side and I'm the dark side, which I don't mind sometimes." She said with a sneer.

"Well, I'm partly nocturnal because of my other side. And if your going to sleep, then I'll see you in the morn'."

Taker didn't say anything as he watched Rose going up the stares, as he was throwing away the bottle, he remembered about her wearing the shirt, he turned back around to ask her, but didn't see her, nor hear her going up the stares.

'Man, she can move!'

* * *

14, count them 14 pages all for you guys and I'm so happy that you love this story, I also know that some of you people are tell me to put Taker and Rose together, and I might if ya'll ask me to and I'm thinking how am I going to put Hakan and Kane together, if ya'll have any ideas, tell me, I'll be more than happy to read your ideas. And I have a felling that most of ya'll are confused by Rose fighting name, it means decaying body. This is Lady IkoYume signing out… 


	10. Ch10: Adding Salt to Old and New Wounds

First off I would like to say thank you to

Cena-Test-Lover

And

justkimmy

Because it's only those two who review my chapter 9 story and thank you again. Well that's it. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 10: Adding Salt to old and new wounds

Snow woke up feeling warm, 'Warmer than usual?' She thought to herself. She tried to get out of bed but something was holding her back, Snow looked over her shoulder to find out what it was.

She smiled and blushed to herself when caught a glimpse of a sleeping Glen right next to her. Snow tried to pull away but was pulled back down, she wanted to growl at him but he shocked her when he pulled her back to his chest and gave her a heavy sigh.

Snow smiled as she turned around in his embrace, and rubbed her face into his chest, took in a deep breath of his natural husky sent.

She thought about feeding the wolves and the pup's, but Rose came mind, Snow knew that Rose would do it without asking her.

Snow closed her eyes and thought about last night.

_Flashback_

"_So Glen, it's really going be up to you and only you, I mean that I'm not pressuring you or anyth…"_

_Snow didn't finish because Kane reached up and cupped her face in his hands._

"_By me connecting that wolf that you gave me and by me protecting you from everything, then yes."_

_Snow didn't say anything as Kane took off his mask and kissed her. But this was different from all the other ones._

_Snow released a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding in. She felt her knees giving in; Snow leaned into Kane hoping that he would take the hint and help her out._

_Kane broke the kiss and picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid down right next to her._

"_So what exactly am I going have to do?" Kane finally spoke, easing up the silence._

"_Just leave everything up to me, but for now we need to rest."_

_Kane didn't say anything as he pulled Snow into his chest and they both feel asleep listening to each other's breaths._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Rose work up from having another bad dream, and it's always the same ones. Her first ex. coming in and started to beat her up and she can't do nothing about it, she always felt so helpless. 

Rose got up from her warm bed and walked to her closet and pulled out the closes thing to a robe and put it on, then she walked around the house at first, she kept on thinking, 'I hate mornings, why do always hate mornings? I wish mornings didn't happen till around noon, and why me?'

She went to the kitchen and caught sight of the Taker back side.

Rose growled to herself as she made a bee line to the coffee maker, and without saying a word, she got her special large cup, which is a equivalent to two cups.

After when, she got it ready to her liking and sat across the Taker.

Rose didn't say anything as she was slurping the coffee, but in the back of her mind, she knew that it was going to take a while for the caffeine to kick in.

Taker just watched Rose; he could tell right off that she isn't much of a morning person.

"Wow, you're never this quite!"

His response was a silent growl.

Rose put her head down, and put her arm and hand around her head.

A few minutes later and when the caffeine has already kicked in, Rose was done.

She looked up to see the kitchen clock and it read seven in the morning.

Rose sighed as she got up and went to her bedroom, leaving Taker behind.

She took a quick shower and once she got out; she blow dried her hair just a little bit and looked through her old closet.

Rose was surprise to find all of her things were still there, she pulled out one of her old corsets that she got from a trip from Europe, she put it and to her amazement, it fit like a glove, she went through her old drawers and pulled out one of her old black blue jeans, but the thing was, the jeans felt different and they were faded, she shrugged her shoulders as she picked out one of old, warn in combat boots and slipped them on with ease.

When she got down stairs and look around for the Undertaker, but didn't see him.

She sighed to herself, silently happy that nobody was around to see her hunt.

Rose went to the barn and look inside the freezer and notices that she only need to do only a little bit of hunting.

She was in the back yard looking for any trails that might lead to any animal that scampers around in the back yard, Rose as thinking about Snow's plan, indeed, her Elvira do need a mate or a play mate for that matter.

Then all her thought went to last night and the way Kane acted, it was almost like if Snow had already combine Hatori and him together

She smiled to herself, thinking how lucky that her Tia is falling in love with the perfect man.

A noise entrapped her thought.

Rose looked around and notices that a large male deer coming in through the field. Once it locked eyes with her, it just stood there.

Rose pretend that she had nothing to with it, she turned around slowly and looked around and notice that nobody was around and looked though every window through the house and was very happy to see that nobody was looking though.

She thought about the animal that was locked up inside of her, Rose went on all fours and stared to consternate on her body, she opened all of her senses and went after the deer.

(A.N. okay people remember went I said Rose is connected to a mountain lion and remember they go up to 50 m.p.h., I think???, well I read a survivor of a attack of an mountain lion said that it felt like a truck hitting you at full force, well that's it…)

But she didn't know one thing, Taker was looked straight at her through the kitchen window, his eyes widen in wonder as he saw Rose going at full sprint, a few moments later, he could hear the deer crying out in pain, but only for a full second.

He went outside as Rose was coming out of the forest with the dead deer.

Rose passed him and said, "Breakfast!"

A smirk came upon Taker's face and he followed her. "What do you mean by breakfast? Do you mean that deer is going to be our breakfast?"

"Well of course, and maybe for lunch too, that is, if those wolves don't get to it after were done." Rose replied while patting the animal's fur.

Taker didn't say anything as he followed Rose to the Barn, their she went to the freezer and started to skin the deer, but very carefully, almost like if want to make something from it. After she was done skinning and removing the horns, Rose started to tearing the deer limb by limb and throwing the pieces into the freezer.

When she was down to the head, she turned around and tossed it to the hungry wolves that were staring at her with dagger eyes.

Once the head landed on the floor, the wolves attacked it like if there was no tomorrow, Rose sighed as she went back in the freezer and got a leg out and threw it too.

She got the same reaction, she smiled to herself as grabbed a part of the chest muscle, tapped on Taker's shoulder, pointed and ran outside, knowing that the wolves were busy tearing up piece that she gave to them, once she was near the house, she took her time walking.

Once she opened the door, she was wondering what was going on, Snow was up by this time of the day and was getting the day ready. Rose started to go up stares but something stops her, it was the ringing of the cell phone down stairs.

Rose ran towards the ringing and jumped in Taker's way and answered it. She was hoping it was about her pet but it wasn't.

It was Miss. Big Boss Lady.

Taker watched as her tone to seriousness, after a few minutes into the conversation.

Rose went to living room and sat on one of the single person chairs and started to nod her head in and rolled her eyes with annoyance, and then she just stopped.

"What, what do you mean?" Rose semi yelling with a tone that he never heard, not even from his first wife.

'Sigh' "Fine, let me just tell Snow and we'll get the next flight, alright and if you call, no way, all right?"

……

"Fine, see you in a few days."

……

"Alright, Bye."

Rose growled to herself as she clicked the phone off and partially threw it to the couch and lean back further into the recliner. She didn't say anything as Taker went over to the couch and say next to her.

Rose also knew that sometimes that her anger always get the best of her and it has a wonderful way of showing it.

"Yea know that your eyes glowing a greenish yellow?" Taker stated.

"I don't give a rat's ass," Rose told Taker in a low deadly voice.

Rose didn't say anything as she got up and went to her bedroom, thinking how she was going to tell Snow that her little vacation is going to be cut short.

* * *

After a few minutes of packing, a knock came to the door, "Its open!" Rose yelled out, she thought that is was going to be Snow but it turned out to be Taker, again. 

Grrrrr. "What do you want; can you see that I'm busy?"

Taker didn't say anything as he tossed the phone on the bed and left the room.

Rose watched Taker left her room without saying a word.

She knew that she just exploded within a second, but she had a lot of things going through her mind thoughts were cut once again when she heard the cell phone talking, she jumped when she heard a man saying, "Hello?" in spinach accent.

'Finally, some good news at last,' It was about her Elvira, the man told her that she's on her way, and should be in the nearest Zoo before sunset.

Rose sighed as she finished packing.

After she was done, she back down stairs and went to the thinking room. She sat on the chair and thought about Taker, but one thing came to her mind, 'What is Taker real name?'

Rose walked around the thinking room, thinking about Taker.

* * *

Snow woke up to find herself alone, she looked at the bed side clock and it read 8:30. Snow let out a big yawn and nice stretch to ease out her back. 

She got up and head for her closet and notices that her door was open, Snow went to it and could hear the water running from Glen's room and guessed that he was taking a shower.

Snow went and got a few things from her closet and took a fast shower, hoping that she would beat Glen to the kitchen.

When she got there, Taker was stalking around the kitchen like a hungry animal; she smiled and let out a soft giggle to get Taker's attention.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, just wait for a few."

Taker didn't say anything, his thoughts went to Rose every once in a while and the way she acted, he knew that if he went to Rose personally, it would make things worse, but not just for him, for everybody that is staying around the house.

"Ms. Snow?"

"Please just call me Snow; all of that "Ms" crap always makes feel old."

"Alright then, Snow! What kind of business is going on with the friend of yours?"

"Well it's not really my place to talk, but if you must know and I think that I trust you enough, Rose had two previous boyfriends and the first one always find a way to beat her up, because you see, he was raised from a family that women are machines that only good for are having kids and having dinner ready on the table and children should only be seen, not heard and I know my niece all too well; she's always been the talkative one in the family."

And when she got away from him, she came over here and got herself together and head out once again; two years after, she found a new man be she just broke up with him. But she a strong fighter, but we women in family always know this, we may be fighters, but at the same time, were women."

Taker didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.

"I think I know what you mean, just a few months back, I just got in divorce with the wicked witch of the west."

Snow didn't say anything she let out a heart fill laugh, she just trying to picture in her mind that did Taker's ex-wife looked like but the green witch just keep on popping up.

After a few seconds, Snow calmed down and started to make breakfast again.

"Oh by the way, what's your real name?"

"It's Mark Calaway."

"Well I guess that were being fair about real names, I'm Chiali Tabuga." Snow said while raising her hand for a shake.

"Wait a second, I thought that your name is Snow?"

"It is, Chiali means Snow-Bird, and all of my friends call me Snow for short."

Her response was a small grunt and firm hand shake.

"Oh, one more thing Snow?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"About a month ago, you took my brother and before that, I asked you what do you want with my brother and you said that you wanted to help him like he helped you? What's with that?"

"Well along time ago, when all of my 12 brother's were staying over one night, I sneaked out and found my self lost, I already have the know how to live in the forest, but I took the easy way out. I climbed a tree and fell asleep.

"And me being a morning person, I woke up to the leaves moving on the ground, I got up and softly as I could and I climbed higher. But something else came into my sights, it was your brother, I think that he was looking for fire wood? But he wasn't doing a very good job at it, if may I add.

"Well after a few minutes, I just watched him and he went away and I got down and started to head home, then I heard a yell, I turned around and watched as Glen trying to climb a tree. I didn't know what came over me, I just ran to his aid and I pushed him higher, when I turned around, I came face to face with a brown bear.

"After a few moments, I would've have expected the bear to attack me, but all it did was that he licked my face, then I knew it was my brother's instantly. I just sighed and climbed on it's back and head on home.

"Two weeks after, I met Glen again. I was supposed to me getting fire wood but stupid me! I fell into the river and Glen saved me. I just looked at him, he was still trying to catch his breath, and once again, my big brother's bear came again but the thing was, it wasn't alone.

"Well I have to tell you something, I come from a huge family, I'm talking about having twelve older brother's, I'm the only girl and to top it off, I'm the baby of the family! And each one of them are always watching over me, constantly. And each one of them are connected to a different animal. So try and imagine having a mountain lion, a bear, a buffalo, an American bald eagle, an elk, a falcon, and a fox, a horse, a lynx, a moose, a snake at your feet, and a river otter; all ready to rip you limb from limb."

Mark just watched as Snow used the meat from the deer as she said "Limb from limb."

'I knew that this girl is different, but I never expected this much.'

"Well after a while and a lot of explaining, I was able to visit the same spot that I first met Glen and then after a while, he was teaching me how to speak American English and we found a secret spot that we could just get away from everyday troubles, if it's only a few minutes.

"When I turned ten, I knew all of Glen's secrets and he knew all of mine and we were begging to become best of friends and a month later, we were relaxing and I was skipping on a stone path alone, Glen yelled out for me to be careful but I didn't listen and I fell right in, at the same time, I twisted my ankle so bad, it broke and I couldn't swim and without a second later, Glen saved me.

"I thought that I could walk on it but by the second step, I was in so much pain. And if he was reading my mind, Glen carried me back to my village and left me their until one of the people or the animals saw me.

"I didn't see Glen about a month after because of my ankle and be the only granddaughter of the tribe leader really helps you out!"

"What a second?" Mark interrupted, "What do you mean the you're the granddaughter of the tribe leader?"

"Well right after my father died, my grandmother replace herself as tribe leader! Well back to the story.

"On and off, during the three years, Glen and I was begging to get closer and," Snow stopped with a heavy sigh, she was putting the now cooked meat on separate plates and she turned around.

Mark didn't say anything as tears were rolling off of Snow's face, Snow really did want to finish telling the story but she knew herself all to well. Rose came out and hugged Snow and told her that she'll finished telling the story and for her to clean up.

Snow just nodded and head up stairs.

"Well like was saying earlier, her and Glen were getting closer and when she turned ten, my great-grandmother sent her on a vision quest, to find her sprit guide or animal for that matter and when Snow came back, she had a bunch of wolves all around her, almost like if they were second family.

"Two days after Snow came back, my great-grandmother told her that she could spend just one night the little white boy that she's so fond of, I laugh to my self because of the look of Snow's face was priceless. Well Snow didn't have to been told twice, she got a few things and got on my uncle best horse and head out.

"Then one day went by, then two, and finally three days went by, and Snow came home, my great-grandmother actually got up and started to lecture Snow, but Snow just ignore her and went to ti-pi that she was staying at. She didn't came out for the rest of the day, so I went to her and asked her what's wrong and all she said was "Dead, he's dead"

"I knew that she was talking about Glen, I didn't say anything as she grabbed onto me and started to cry more. When Snow finally went to sleep, I called five of cousins that were near Snow's and I ages and I told them what was going on and they agreed to help me out.

"When Snow woke up the next day, my cousins and I didn't say anything, but we knew that something was off about Snow."

"What do you mean?" Mark finally spoke up.

"Well I mean is that, when my grandmother was pregnant with Snow, she wanted her daughter to be special, wanted her to something else."

Mark still didn't get it.

Soon they were both interrupted with Snow's voice, "They wanted me to be a monster."

* * *

Wow right, well that was chapter 10 and by the way guy and girls, I'm going to take a small break on this story, because I want to write at least 3 chapters to my other story, "Will you Ever love me" if you are a anime lover like I am then your going to love the other story and I have a lot of people who are telling me when I'm gonna up date and all of that stuff. Oh before I forget, if you write something in the review that you wanna see the story and I like it, then I just have to make another chapter, so it's up to ya'll, well t.t.f.n. my reviews. 


	11. Ch11: The nightmares aren’t always easy

Well I'm gonna have to say thank you to…

Cena-Test-Lover- the whole monster thing, it's going to be in this chapter

irishblue- thank you and here you go

justkimmy- well, I'm look for the video on you-tube and it shows the undertaker when the whole thing started and I'm going to put it on my profile so you can go strait to it.

And also, this chapter is going to be a little bit of Snow/Kane but a lot of Rose/Taker, so I'm trying by best to even it out and something is going to happen to Rose and it's going to make her and Taker more closer than as usual. I hope you like this one and by the way, I will not make an other chapter until I get about four reviews, if I get more than that, then I'll write another faster than the other ones. Well that's it for now.

_Another language!!!_

* * *

Chapter 11: The nightmares aren't always easy

The drive to the city's Zoo was a long ride for Rose and Snow. Snow was the one driving because Rose forgot the way to go and she was getting the back ready for Elvira.

"Uh Snow?"

"Yea?"

" I have a feeling that this question is going to be hard for you to answer but please try to!"

"Okay."

"Why did our family wanted you to be a monster?"

"Because the women in the family is quite stronger in the family and me being born, as the only girl to a family of twelve boys was a happy thing in the tribe.

"And for me to take over the tribe I must be married or to have a child, because it shows that I can be strong physically and mentally.

So since I don't either have both, and I'm connected to the most cunning animal in the wild, my family wanted me to be a warrior and when I head the news that Glen was dead from the fire that killed him and his family, I didn't care about life any more, so I took up the training and I did become the monster that my family wanted to become, but what they didn't know is that I can control it."

Rose didn't say anything as she was finishing up.

When she was done, she came to the front and got a wooden case out from her duffel bag.

Snow looked over and smiled to herself as she recognized the object, "You still have that thing?"

"Yea, but you know that they won't let her leave that miniature prison without this thing on her, but dement, does she have to be so spoiled?"

"Yea! But remember, she's yours."

"Shut up."

Snow laugh as she parked her suburban near the front entrance, when she got out, she called the manager of the big cats department and told them to get Elvira ready.

Rose was thinking about talk that her and Snow had yesterday, she decided that she should get another mountain lion.

"Hay Rose?"

"Yea?"

"I just called the manger who deals with the big cats and we talked about Elvira and something is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when the manager went to go and get Elvira but something just stopped him."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't tell me anything, he just told me to come and see for myself."

Rose didn't say anything as she followed Snow into the area where they were keeping Elvira.

When they made it, snow talked with the mangier for a while and they went inside, what they saw shocked them.

Elvira was laying down right next to another mountain lion and was licking it's face. Almost like if she was trying to get its attention.

"What on earth is my Elvira doing right now?"

"Well maim. This is a miracle to see," the mangier started, "Because this male black puma has recently killed a female puma and this one has always been a loner and he's only been mated once."

'I wonder?' Snow said to herself, "Excuse me but I have to make an important phone call."

Without waiting for an answer Snow ran outside and called for Glen.

Glen was lifting weights while Mark was running on the tread wheel.

The phone rang and Kane got up and answer it.

He talked to Snow a little bit and gave the phone to Mark.

Mark stopped the machine and got off, "What now?"

'Man he sounds like if I have been bothering him forever!' "Mark, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"You been married and devoice once, am I right?"

"Yes and where are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing. And you didn't have any kids from this woman, right?"

"No, she didn't want any, and that's another reason why I got rid of her."

"Oh I see, and in another words, she cheated on you."

""You hit the nail on the head sweetie."

"Oh sorry, and also sorry if I bothered you for too long."

"That's all right."

Snow said a quick bye and hanged up. She took her time as she walked back in the area where Rose and the manager were waiting for her.

"Sorry if I took too long, and can I ask you a question?"

"Yes maim!"

"You told me that this male has only been mated once, am I right?"

"Yes maim!"

"Does that mean that the female gave birth to a cub?"

"No maim, the male killed the female three days after she mated because the day before the female was with another male and this one killed the female first because we guessed that she was carrying the scent of that male, and the other male was removed and shipped to another Zoo for his safety."

"_So what do you think Rose?"_

"_Before I answer that question. What we're doing just a few minutes ago?"_

"_Well I call Mark and I asked him a few questions and all of them are like the one that is laying down right next to your pet."_

"_Run by that me again but this time put Mark in it."_

"_Mark have been in a very bad marriage that witch lead to a divorce because his wife cheated on him and if you think about it, this male has already had a mate but he killed her because she cheated on him. And if you think about it you got cheated by your second boyfriend and your pet can feel what your feeling and hold up a second!"_

"Excuse me, but did anything happen to Elvira?"

"Umm, yes I do believe so, there was another male that came with her but every time he tried to get near her, she just swiped and hiss at him but she did delver quite a blow to him."

"What did she do?" Snow asked while Rose was sitting right in-between Elvira and the male puma giving them both ear scratches.

Rose giggled as the male puma was giving a hand a through licking.

Snow grinned as the man told her, "That Elvira of yours broke the jaw and ripped out an eye of the male that came with her."

Snow didn't say anything, she just looked at Rose who was now laughing her ass off.

"That's my girl!" Rose yelled out loud, "The first thing we get home, I'm gonna give you a nice, big, juicy deer steak, and you too." Rose said was she rubbed noses with the male puma.

"So does that mean that you want him?"

"Of course it does!"

"Uh maim?" The manager started. "I don't think that is a very good idea! I mean, because he's very wild and he's not a very timid animal and well…"

"Don't worry about it, let me just called the mayor and we can get this thing all settled out!"

Snow didn't wait for a reply as she walked outside the mayor's number already ringing on her cell phone.

* * *

It only took about two minutes tops to get everything all straitened out, Snow is going have to go to the town hall and received the forms to keep the new male, to make sure that everything is going to be all right she asked the mayor can he talked with the City's Zoos owner. 

The mayor was more that happy to do it, and he told her that she could take the animal to her home today, she said thank you and hanged up.

Snow smiled as she walked in the room, "All right, it's been settled! Rose put that collar on her and what are we going to do about him?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I knew that this day was going to come sooner or later."

Rose smiled as she pulled out a black leather collar with diamond skills all around it; she lean over and held out her hand and waited for one of her pets to come over.

She let out a surprised sighed as Elvira went over to her and licked her hand, Rose smiled and put down the leather collar and got out another black collar but this one had rose shaped diamonds incrusted in it.

Rose went on her knees and put on her, when she was done she rubbed her face and was saying 'good girl' over and over again.

With the male, he didn't want to feel left out, he went over to the collar on the floor and picked it up and went over to Rose and nudged her with his head.

Rose smiled and put it on him and after words she did the same thing like she did to Elvira.

She got up and went to her bag and pulled out two heady duty metal chains and connected each one to her pets and walked out with them.

Snow said thank you and ran to catch up with Rose.

"I forgot to ask you, what are you going to name him?"

"Good idea, I think that I'm going to name him Otakay-Nigan _(Kills many-ahead)_"

"Wow, that's a good name and it seems to go with him!" Snow thought about the next thing and she laugh to her self.

"What are you laughing about now?" Rose said while she was loading Elvira and Otakay in the suburban.

"I'll tell you when we get home"

Rose didn't say anything as the ride home was shorter than usual.

Snow parked her suburban in the garage and helped Rose with her new pets and opened the door.

When she walked in, the sight made her freeze in her tracks.

Glen and Mark, both of them didn't have their shirts on and both of them were sweating a lot.

Snow just stared at Glen when her mind was going blank, Rose was wondering what was going on so she looked over Snow's shoulder and the sight made her freeze to but she was looking at Marks chest.

Snow snapped at her thoughts when Glen made a chough noise to wake her up.

She tried to hid her smile as she turned around and pushed Rose back into the garage and she closed the door right behind them.

When she closed the door Rose looked at her and said, "What was that?"

"I believe that they are trying to do something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe a little pay back is in order?

"I believe so, not now, right?"

"Naw, well talk about it soon."

"Okay, oh one more thing before I forget again!"

"What is it?"

"Ms. Big Boss Lady call and she wants us to fight in four days."

"Now you tell me, and it's coming up soon!"

"What's coming?"

"The mating season for the wolves."

"What are you going to do about Glen and the bonding of him and Hitori?"

"I really don't know? Lets us go through the secret passage way and you can hang out in my room for a while. And maybe I could think of something."

"What about Otakay, I bet that they haven't feed him all day!"

"All right, you head up and make sure that the door is locked and I'll get the food, oh and make sure that you call my pets too all right?"

"Right!"

Snow ran to wall and opened the door so Rose can see it; when she made it to the barn, she went to the freezer and pulled out a whole deer and threw it to the wolves and grabbed four big deer legs and ran out with them.

During that time, Rose unhooked Elvira and Otakay and let them go loose, then she went to the door and looked around for them but heard a noise coming from her room.

She stuck her head out more and guessed that the boys were still down stares, she made a dash for the door.

Rose didn't even bother turning on the lights because she could see perfectly without it.

But something was not right, she took in a sniff, 'What's that smell?'

She sniffed again and it came to her, 'Ah, sweat!'

Then she thought about it, 'That means one of the boys were in my room, but why?'

Rose took another sniff, then something that she hasn't smelt in a long time, she looked around her room, then something caught her eye, something was on her bed.

She went over to her night table and turned on a light from the lamp that she had, the sight mad her gasp.

About five dozens of full blossom red roses were on her bed and there was one solid black rose laying on her pillow and it had a note attach to it.

'Hum, I wonder who it's from?'

"_Look, I'm sorry if we got off of the wrong foot, I hope you take these as an apology? _

_Signed M."_

Rose smiled as she sniffed gently at the rosebud and to her surprise, it smells like if was in full blossom. Unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.

She sighed as she left her room. Rose spotted the wolves as they were coming up the stares, she called for them and they came to her and followed her into Snow's room.

The minute that Snow came in she know that something was going on with Rose, because she had a smile on her face and she was gently fingering the pedals of the rosebud that she have never seen before.

"When did you get that?"

"Just now."

"Oh, for whom? May I ask?"

"From Mark. Well, he left a lot of red roses on my bed and he left this one on my pillow."

"Aw, that's so sweet and I think that somebody have a crush on you and maybe it's the other way around too?!"

"Shut up!"

"Aw come on just think about it, you two were made for each other."

"Explain?"

"Well his fighting name is the Undertaker and he is also know as the Dead Man, right?"

Rose just nodded her head.

"And your fighting name is…?"

"Rita Mortis."

"All right and you are also known as…"

"The Living Dead Girl."

"See what I mean, you and Mark are made for each other!!!"

"It seem so, but I still recovering form my last man and all."

"I know, but just think about this."

"What?"

"Just imagine all of that muscle, and in more ways than one, he could protect you, he could make you very happy behind closed doors."

Rose blushed when Snow said that.

"And words from experience, if you have a man that tall, and has that much muscles, and when they hold you or hug you, you just feel like if all of daily problems just melt away." Snow say with a happy sigh.

Rose just thought to herself, 'Maybe I should talk to Mark more?'

"All right then, I'm gonna take Otakay and Elvira too meet their second family."

"Okay, I think that I'm going to head out to library to get a good book that has been on my mind for awhile now and then to bed," replied Rose as she read 7:30 from the alarm clock.

"All right, see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night."

Rose got up and went to the library, when she got their, she grabbed the book right off the shelf but not before she put a bookmark to remind her where to put the book back, then she headed back up stairs and to her bedroom, with out looking around or even closing the door all the way.

She got the bath ready and took her time taking the warm bath that soothed her tired muscles. She read few chapters in the bath tube, just until her fingers started to prune.

After she was done, she took her time brushing out her hair. She only want to sleep comfortable tonight so she only put on a large shirt on and a pair of boy shorts.

When Rose came out of the bathroom, her smile grew even greater when she caught sight of the roses decorating on her bed, she placed them one by one on different things, the night stand, the dresser, and a few of many things.

She finally made her bed and tried to read a few more chapters in her book but her thoughts and Mark and Snow words, she put her book down and read the alarm clock and to her shock it read 11:30.

She sighed and went to bed, she was thinking about a lot of, 'what if's' that she didn't notice that her closet door was being open.

Rose was falling into dream land when she felt a shift on the bed, that she thought that it was her Elvira sneaking in, but it wasn't.

She looked over to see who it was, she gasped when she felt a hand clamping over her mouth.

Rose started to struggle, "Aw what's the matter babe? I already told you that I'm find you again and this time your going to be mine and your going to know your place."

Rose started to fight harder when she felt her ex's hand going up her shirt, she screamed when he started to kiss her jaw line.

She tried all her might just to get her hand loose and she did it.

She started to bang the head piece of her bed frame.

She kept on doing this until he slapped her in her face, she taste blood coming out of the new wound that was now seeping out of her mouth.

Rose sobbed even harder, she thought that this was it when she felt her boy shorts being pulled, until…

"HAY!!! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

Her ex jumped off and swung at the Undertaker, but Taker having many years as a fighter and a pro-wrestler blocked and jabbed and uppercut him right under the jaw.

Rose just laid in the same spot and kept on sobbing, she didn't even know that it was Mark who saved her.

Mark went up to her and picked her up and carried her to him bedroom, he put her softly on his bed, he wanted to tell Snow what when on but Rose, somehow, sat up and held on to his shirt for dear life and she was resting her head on his chest.

Mark held her and waited till she calmed down just enough for Mark to go back and watch as the man struggling to his feet, he smiled to himself and said in a low deathly voice, "Oh I'm gonna take so much pleasure out of this!"

The poor man didn't stand a chance against Taker, at the end Mark lifted the man by his neck and the man cough.

"Why the fuck are you beating me for, she's not even yours, she was and still my girl!"

"Well not anymore she isn't, she's all mine now and if I see your sorry ass once again, I'll finished the job."

Mark didn't say anything as he drop the man as he made a loud 'thud' on the floor.

"Oh and one more thing, I you tell anybody about the little talk that we had, I'll hunt you down and I'll get rid of you sooner! You got it son?"

The man shook his head as he head out the way he came in, threw the window.

Mark growled as head back to his room. When he walked in the room, he saw Rose sitting up on his bed. Their was an uncomfortable silence between them.

Mark wanted to say something but decided to ask her a question but decided not to ask it till tomorrow.

"So I'm yours now, huh?"

Mark didn't say anything, he just leaned against the door fame and was thinking of what to say next.

Rose got up and walked over to Mark and hugged him and said a quite thank you.

Rose didn't even pass the door frame because Mark didn't let her, "Whoa their little missy, where do you think your goin'?"

"Back to my room?"

"Ah no! Your staying here where I can keep an eye on yea, and didn't I say that you're my girl and no girl of mine is goin' to sleep on her own."

Rose was speechless, of course she had a boyfriends in the past, but this guy does seem like if he was for real.

"Now go and make your self comfortable on that bed, I'm gonna take a quick shower and meet you later."

"Wait, if your just doing this because I'm a girl, then…"

"Darlin' go lay down and don't worry about anything, just go to sleep."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I know how it feels to have your heart crush."

"Oh then, I'm sorry, well what about tomorrow? How are we gonna tell Snow that somebody broke in to her home and to top it all off he was my ex and he was trying to…"

Rose was trying to finished the sentence but broke down to the floor crying in hysterics.

Mark went down to her level and something inside of him was telling him to stay by this woman and for him to protect her. He wanted to question it as he leaned over and got her into an embrace, he had one arm going around her back and the other hand was stroking her hair.

"Look, it's gonna be all right." He told her.

Rose passed out from what's been going on. Mark picked her up once again and carried to the bed and tucked her in, then he went to the drawers and got a few things out and went to take a shower.

When he was done, he went back and laid down next to Rose and soon fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Rose was the fist one to wake up, she wanted to turn around but something was holding her down, she opened her eyes and came face to face with a broad chest. 

She gasp as she remember last night, she tried to get out of Marks strong hold but couldn't, then she thought about what Snow said last night.

Rose was cautious when she wrapped her arm around Marks back and leaned into his chest. She was surprise he held her tighter and smelled her hair and went back to sleep.

Rose smiled as she just snuggled into Marks chest.

* * *

Snow got up and wanted to get up but Glen kept pushing her back then she thought about it, "Glen I gotta go!" 

"Where to, you sneaker?"

"The bathroom and I gotta go bad!"

"All right," Glen said while letting go, "But you better be coming back!"

"But who's going to make Breakfast?"

"Good point! You are free…for now!" Glen replied with a smirk on his face while turning in the bed.

'I wonder what he means by that?' Snow asked herself.

Snow went to the restroom and took a quick shower, when she got out, she thought of waking Rose up by a surprise.

Snow opened the bathroom door slowly, she poked her head out and heard light snoring coming from Glen.

She smile grew even bigger when she made it to Rose's room, she poked her head in and looked around, she smiled as she spotted the roses decorating her room, but another sent came to her nose.

'That jerk was here, but why?'

Snow looked around again and notice that something was out of place.

She gasped. 'Rose!'

She ran to the stairs and notice that Rose's sent was getting stronger and it was mixed with somebody else's.

Snow followed the sent and it lead her to Marks room, she growled to herself as she opened the door.

The sight made all of her anger go away when she saw her niece smiling in the arms of Mark, 'I knew that they were going to make a cute couple!'

* * *

Well that's it for now, and remember I want at least 4 reviews for this chapter, please read and review, Lady IkoYume signing out… 


	12. Chapter 12: It’s irony, isn’t?

Well after I got 2 reviews, I started to think about this chapter. Well in this chapter, I really wanted the guys to understand their girls a little bit better, so I asked a few of my friends who also like the brothers of destruction, and so all of us came up with something quite funny! And about the tattoo's, I asked all of my cousins about it, and they told me everything, so yea, everything about the tattoo is true.

I would like to thank…

Cena-Test-Lover

justkimmy

xxRequiemxx

* * *

Chapter 12: It's irony, isn't?

_Indian language_

Snow was walking around the house thinking about many things but the phone broke her thoughts, she rushed to it and answered it.

It was Ms. Big Boss Lady again.

Snow sigh and was about to go off on her but Ms. Big Boss Lady already beat her to it, she told Snow that the show had to be canceled and moved to the following week because of all of the pesticides and all of the rodents that were making them selves comfortable.

Snow shuddered at the thought of having a rat or a roach near or in her things.

Snow told that Rose was already with her and will tell her of the news and hanged up.

When Snow was walking away, the phone went off again. Snow reached over and answered it.

It was one of her maids, Snow gasped to her self as she took a glimpse at the calendar, her eyes grew wide as she read the date, it was three more days that everybody started to come back.

She sighed to her self as she hanged up, she thought for a while.

Snow smiled to her self as she picked up and made an important phone call.

* * *

Rose smiled as she woke up for the second time in the morning, and some how, she got out of Mark's strong grip.

The minute she got out of the bed Mark rolled over and went back to sleep.

Rose let out happy sigh as she head back to her room.

The first thing that did she was, she went to the window and slammed it shut and locked it nice and tight.

But it didn't stop the images coming threw her head, she got a few things from her bathroom and her dresser, she tried going back to Mark's room, but the things of last nights events came at her hard.

She leaned against the wall and slid down and started to shake.

Rose jumped when she felt a hand going around her back grabbing hold on the side of her waist and the other one going under her legs

Mark re-enter his room and put Rose back on his bed.

She lifted her head up and was about to say something but Mark has already left the room.

Then Rose looked at the door way, thinking that Mark might comeback, but after a while, she sighed and laid back down on the bed and thought to her self, 'I'm sure that he won't mind if I use his shower!'

Rose got up and looked the clock that was near his bed, and it read nine.

"Nine in the freaking morning that I just had to wake up!" Rose sigh once again and she head to the bathroom and started a shower but what she forget is two main things.

One: she didn't shut the bathroom door all the way and it was opening little by little.

And two: Mark was watching her the whole time.

* * *

Mark walked back into his room when he heard the shower running, he then notice that the bathroom door was open, he went up to it and was about to close it, but what he saw, stopped him in his tracks.

He sighed to him self and rubbed his forehead as he watched the blurred image of a necked Roes washing her self behind the stained glass doors.

Mark took one last glimpse as he turned around, grabbed the door handle and shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Rose didn't wash her hair because she already did last night, so her shower was quicker.

When she was done, she got dressed fast and was about to run out the doors but she notice that Mark was leaning against the restroom door frame and was staring towards the window, almost if he was waiting for something to happen.

Rose went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whisper a thank you, and head down stares to the kitchen.

When Rose got there, she notice that Snow wasn't around and she guessed that she was outside.

Once Rose stepped out, she saw Snow already coming to her with a deer leg.

Rose opened the door when Snow came up to it, Snow grew a grin when she saw Rose.

"So…?"

"So, what?" Rose replied with a questioning tone.

"What happened last night that you wound up in the arms of Mark?"

Rose eyes opened, "How did you…?"

"I went in to your room this morning and was about to give you a surprise wake up call but you weren't there; and by the way, I caught the sent of that jerk in your room, why is that?"

"Well, last night when I was about to go to sleep, he came in and attacked me and tried to rape me.."

"What!!! When I get my hands on him, I'll…"

"Don't worry about that jerk anymore."

"Why?"

"Because Mark already did it for me." Rose replied with a smile on her face.

Snow just looked at Rose and said, "What did he do?"

"He beat the jerk to a bloody pulp and to top it all off, is what he said at the end that I think that would make any man stay far away from me!"

"What, what did he say?" Snow asked

"That I was his. I was his girl."

Snow looked at Rose with disbelief, "And I have a feeling that he said something else?"

"Well after I heard him said that, I was thinking to my self that he was going to be like them both but I was going back to my bedroom and he stopped me."

"Then what?"

"Well, he told me to go and go to sleep on his bed and I was thinking a lot of things and I finally asked him why is he being so nice to me and he told me that he knows how it feels to have a heart crush and then I broke down again and I passed out and the next thing that I knew, I was in his arms."

"I know, I saw you two, I was about to have a heart attack when I smelled that jerk and you weren't in your room, but I caught a whiff of Marks sent and I went to his room and you two were in each others arms and I didn't want to disturb you or him. Oh and one more thing?"

"What….?"

"So, how was it in his arms?" Snow said with a giggle.

Rose looked to over to Snow and giggled like a school girl who just had her first crush, "It was wonderful, not one of my ex's made me feel the way he did last night. I mean, like, he didn't force me, but just his eyes, 'sigh' those eyes just gave it away and they held so much warmth and protection and I honestly think that he could be the one for me!"

"That's good to hear because do you know why?"

"Why?"

Snow leaned over and whisper in Rose's ear, "Because both of our men are spying on us and they are hiding right behind the doors."

Rose turned her head a little bit to the right and took a light sniff and smelt them both.

"Wanna play cool and keep on taking about them?"

"Eh sure, why not!"

"Agenda for today is what?" Rose asked Snow.

"Feeding the animals, Cleaning out the barn to make room for the new horses that are coming in and I was thinking about retouching our tattoos, and were going to train a lot till the day that we go back." Snow said while counting her fingers.

"Aw," Rose groaned, "But I want to play and relax till the last day!"

"Oh that reminds me, Ms. Big Boss Lady called again."

"Oh Kitty wants to play with her Dead man? Aw, that is so cute."

"Shut up!" Rose turned away from Snow with a blush on her face.

"What does she want now?" Rose said with a groan.

"She told me that the place that were fighting in, is going to be closed for a few days."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked with a questing face."

"Too many roaches and rats!"

"Ewe." Was Rose's only reply.

"I know, right!"

"So, does that mean we don't have to train until the last three days?"

"_But if we don't train right now, or tomorrow, then how am I going to ask the guys train with us?"_

Rose thought about it for a while, "_Well if you put it that way, then okay, and maybe I can go Rita mode on Taker, now would that be a sight to see?"_

"_And just wait till Kane spars with KishiYepa!"_

Both girls looked at each other and let out a bone chilling laugh, making Mark and Glen leave their hiding post.

"All right, let me just asked them right after were done with the chores!"

* * *

Right after breakfast was done, Snow and Rose ate their share and left out some plates with rest of the food for Mark and Glen.

After words, they went back up stares and dressed and met up in the barn and started the chores.

The cleaning wasn't that hard, it was the feeding.

Between Snow's wolves and Rose's lions, it was like a war, but between Catori and Elvira, both female are the highest and respected of all the animal area, but at the end; with a good slap right in the back of the head from the owners, the pets made up and ate together.

Right after they were done, Snow called one of the tattoo parlors and made a appointment for her and Rose.

Snow then turned to Rose and said, "Do you think that Mark want a touch up?"

Rose didn't say anything, she just nodded her head in a yes.

When they got in, they boys were sitting down in the living room and were talking about some things.

Snow didn't want to interrupt them so she pushed Rose up the stares.

Rose went back to her room and got a new set of fresh clothing's and went to Marks room and took another shower.

They were both done in about thirty minutes, Rose came in Snow's room with a towel on but she had some short shorts on and was thinking about what to wear on her top part.

She knew that she was going to get her black angel wings darkened and that goes for the rose-bud right over her heard, then it came to her.

"Hay Snow!"

"Hay what?" Snow replied.

"Since Mark has clamed me as his, do you think I should draw a few more pedals on my rose-bud?"

"Well, do you feel or starting to feel comfortable around him?"

"Um, yea I do, I don't know how to explain it but when I'm near him, it feels like…"

"All of the attention from your muscles goes from your body and there is something about them that they have that since of over dominance that when you go to sleep, you don't worry if you locked the front door or the windows." Snow finished with a smile.

Leaving a shocked Rose behind.

"Yea that's right, when I woke up in Marks arms it felt like if I was completely safe."

'Yea me too Rose.' Snow said in her mind with a chuckle.

"You know Rose, that's a good idea, I think am going to do it too."

Snow and Rose decide to put on a built-in-bra tank top and they head down stares.

Snow was expecting them to be sitting in the living room, but they were some noise come from the bar room.

Rose headed towards the room and caught sight of the Undertaker, she just ignored him as she headed for the fridge that held the beers.

She opened one up and started to chug one down.

Mark looked at her as she let out a surprised burp. He let out a small laugh as he told her, "Ya know it's only noon?"

Rose smiled sweetly as Snow called for Kane. She watched for a few seconds as he got up and left after Snow's voice.

She turned back to Mark and told him, "Ya, but remember, it's five o'clock somewhere!"

Mark let out a heart filled laugh as he hugged Rose and said out loud, "That's my girl, don't give no shit about anything!"

"Hay guys!" Snow yelled. "Kane said that he'll take me to get my tattoo touched up, Rose, you still in?"

"Hay Glen, why don't you take us?" Mark said as he turned to his brother.

"What do you mean by us and don't you mean you?"

"Ah no, I rather kill two birds with one stone and get some of my tattoo's redone."

Kane didn't say anything as he breathed out a fine. He told everybody that he's going to get his mask and he'll meet them in the car.

Taker and the girls went into one of the suburban. Taker sat in front and Snow and Rose sat in the back.

"Hay I was wondering about something?" Taker broke the silence.

"Yea?" Snow replied.

"What are ya'll entrance music?"

"Well my song came from the band called Limp Bizket and the song, it's still a demo, but I goes with me."

"And the name is?"

"Break Stuff!"

"Break Stuff? What's it's about? Breaking things?"

"Well yea, for starters, the face of the person that your fighting." Snow replied with a smirk deadly smirk on her face.

Taker didn't say anything as his gaze went to Rose, "Well I know that your fighting name is Rita Mortis, but what is your song?"

"Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie!"

"Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie? Sweetheart, that song doesn't go with you."

Rose turned to Snow and said in a low sweet deadly voice, "_He doesn't know me very well, does he?"_

"_I'm afraid not dear sister of mine!"_

"Mark, how about this," Rose started, "Tomorrow me and you spar, and I'll show you that song goes with me perfectly well."

"It's a date then." Taker said with a light chuckle while Kane entered the driver side.

Rose turned her head towards Snow because she heard snickering.

Rose gave her a questioning look and mouthed the word, "What?"

Snow started to bite her tongue and brought her hands up and said the words as she told her, "Kitty got claws."

Rose blushed as she told Snow to shut up.

The drive didn't take too long, Snow had to sit right be hind Kane while she whispered the directions where to go.

* * *

When they finally got their, Snow and Rose were greeted with head manager of the tattoo parlor.

After Snow and Rose went to go and sign their names in, Rose turned around and was about to tell Mark to sign his name too.

But when she turned around, he wasn't there, she looked outside of the windows and smiled to her self when she caught sight of a small group of kids and most of them were wearing Taker tops and were getting autographs form him.

The manager tapped Rose on the shoulder and told her that a flat bed was waiting for her.

Rose sighed as she followed her to the back.

Snow already knew that it might sting a little but she has already done this before, she let out a breath that she didn't know.

As she was laying down, she was pulling the back part of her top up.

Snow and Rose were making calm and even breaths after a few moments and they started to talk right after the paper wall was brought down..

After a few minutes and few laugh out loud moments, they got wrapped up, the tattooests taped on their shoulder and they gave them the sign to turn around.

It took a little bit longer for the additional time because they had form the start because Rose and Snow wanted to add another layer of rose peddles.

It was only quite for a few minutes, until Snow heard somebody calling her name, she opened her eyes and looked around and notice that the woman who was doing her tattoo was trying to get her attention.

Snow gave her a sign that she was listening.

The tattooest let out a small giggle, snow then gave her a look like if she was saying 'What the?'

The tattooest leaned closer to her ear and said, "Is that man with the funny mask your boyfriend, not to be mean and all?"

Snow gave her a small dirty look and said, "Yes that man is my boyfriend and by the way, do you know who he is?"

"I'm not really for sure, but he does look familiar for some reason?"

"Well do you watch wrestling?"

"Once in the blue moon girl, the only time I get to watch some t.v. is when I have a day off."

"Then you know who Kane is right?"

"You mean that big guy who wears red all the time and he's the younger-half brother of the Undertaker?"

"So you do know who he is!"

"Yea, I believe I do, why?"

"Because that man who has the mask on, is Kane."

"What, shut up!"

"Yes he is," Rose piped up, "And that man who is getting his arm done is the Undertaker and he's my boyfriend."

"What, naw-ah, shut up!"

"It's true," Snow and Rose spoke at the same time.

The tattooest didn't say anything as she looked at Kane and Taker, the she looked back at Snow and Rose.

"Wow, you are lucky." The tattooest started.

Snow looked over to Rose who was smirking her ass off, "Oh we know."

"Hay, can you asked you guys another question?"

"What is it?" Rose asked with a hiss as the needle poked through her breast.

"Can your men blush easily?"

Rose and Snow looked at each other at the same time. And they looked at the tattooest.

"What do you…" Snow started.

"Have in mind?" Rose finished soon after.

"Just follow my lead!"

Snow gave a silent okay.

"Damn, your huge, what size are ya'll?" The tattooest said a little bit out loud bluntly.

Rose had to pinch her nose so she could hold her laughter back and as Snow smiled to her self.

"I'm a size 40 double D" Snow said with a giggle in her voice.

"And what about you thorn girl?"

Rose smiled as the tattooest said her old nick name. "Same girly-girl."

"Damn you two got big tits, what ever men ya'll gonna get with, he's going to be a very happy man."

Soon the tattoo parlor was filling with giggles of all the women who were their at the time.

Kane leaned over and put his face in his hands while Taker was looking around like if nothing went on.

After they were done, Taker got called in and Snow and Rose paid the person at the counter and told Kane that they'll be waiting in the suburban.

They went strait to the back of the suburban and made them selves comfortable.

Right after they laid down and elevated them selves with the pillows that they had in the back.

Snow turned to Rose and said, "The minute we get home and the boys are away for the time being, I am going to speed up the healing process with my powers."

Rose looked over and breathed out a thank you.

After a few minutes of resting, Snow and Rose heard tapping at the windows.

Snow looked up and could see the out line of Kane and Taker, she sighed as she pushed her self up and unlocked the doors.

* * *

The drive home was a little bit longer as the count of the navigator was out of service for the time being.

Snow and Rose got out and could move a little bit more than a few minutes ago.

Rose head towards the couch and Snow went to her bedroom.

Rose leaned her head back and started to relax, until she felt a shift right next to her, she opened her eyes lazily, and smiled to her self as she caught sight of Mark.

"So…" Mark started.

"Hn?" Was Roses only reply.

"How are we goin' to fight tomorrow with you bein' like that?"

"I have my ways to heal, all you have to worry about is that arm of yours." Rose said with a chuckle.

"Hay Mark?" Rose said while getting up.

"Yea?"

"Do you mind if I stay with you, or can you move with me, because I got the second biggest bedroom in this place, so you know, just in case?" Rose asked while biting her bottom lip.

"I have no problem in that lil' missy, but what are we going to do about your stuff?"

"_I have already taken care of that!"_

Rose turned around and whispered just a single word, "Luyu!"

Mark turned around when he heard Rose spoke, he watched as Rose ran, well try to run, to a woman who he has never seen before.

* * *

When Snow entered the bedroom, she knew that Glen had followed her into the room. She made a sign to closed the door, once she heard the door click, she turned her head around to Glen who was just standing their.

"Hay Glen, I know that we have gotten closer so I'm gonna ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna take off my top and I want you to take off the bandage off of my back. And when I'm taking a bath, can you start a fire, I don't care what size, just please make one so I can heal my back. Can you please do that?"

Kane didn't say anything for a moment, he just stared at her eye's, he could see the pain going through them.

"Sure let me just.." Kane turned around and started to make the fire in the fireplace.

When he turned around, Snow had already taken off her top and it was already laying on the floor, she had her hair split in half and both of her hands were on the bed frame.

Kane just stood their, staring at her back, although it was covered a large makeshift ban-aid, she still look beautiful.

He went up to her and started to pill the ends off her back. He would stop ever time she would tense or she would let out a small whimper.

Once the cover was taken off, Kane looked at the bandage inside and was shocked to see some spotted blood.

"Oh don't worry about that, just make sure that the fire is ready by the time I get out of the bath."

Kane didn't say anything as he fold the bandage in half and threw it in the trash can. Then the turned his attention to the fire and started to making it bigger.

Kane left his mask on but took off his shirt and laid on the bed, waiting for anything to happen.

Well after about twenty minutes later, let's just say that he just got his wish.

He jumped and bolted towards to door when he heard a shriek coming form the bath room.

When he opened the door, Snow was on her knees, her hair was soaking wet and was sticking to her skin like if was a second layer, and one hand was under her, holding her body weight up and her other hand was pressed against the bath's tiles.

Kane didn't hastate as he ran towards the bath stall and turned off the water, then he bent down and swooped Snow up in one arm and reached over and got the towel that was left on the sink.

Kane held Snow tighter to his chest as he sat down in front of the fire while putting her on his lap.

Then he wrapped the fluffy white towel around her shacking frame.

Snow didn't say anything, but enjoying getting the attention from Kane. She snuggled deeper into his chest, almost disappearing behind the whiteness of the towel.

Then she felt Kane's chest rumbling, she looked up and saw that Kane was giving out a small laugh.

She glared at him as he spoke, "What on earth are you doing?"

Snow glare softened as she thought of something, then it just came to her, "Just enjoying my time!"

* * *

Rose smiled as the thought of the maids were coming back soon.

When she walked into her room, a few things were different, well for one, two more dressers were added, she recognized hers, so she went up to the new ones.

When she opened one of them, her sight widen, it was all of Mark's shirts, she went down to the next one and it was full of folded blue jeans.

The she went to the top one and opened it quickly and then shut it with the same force, she blushed to her self as one thing only went thought her mind, his underwear.

She left the room quickly as she try and think of something else.

Outside she thought to her self when she heard her Elvira growling, then it came to her, she turned around and saw Mark going up the stars, she smiled to her self as another idea came to her mind.

"Hay Mark!!!" Rose said in a singing voice.

'Oh boy, that can't be good!' Mark thought to him self as Rose attached her self to his good arm.

She giggled as she pulled Mark to the back kitchen door, "Mark, I was wondering if you would like to see my kitties?"

Buy the tone of her voice, Mark gave her a look that said lead the way.

The minute they step outside Mark caught sight of the two cougars playing with each other.

Instinctively, he pushed Rose behind him and started backing up to the door.

Rose giggled as she reached up and put her arms around his shoulders, and told him that it's going to be all right.

"Hay Elvira, Otakay, come here!"

The minute she yell out for them, both cougars charged at her at full speed.

Mark was about to pull Rose behind him again but Rose went around him and ran towards the cougars.

He stood there in shock as Rose was down at the cougars level, talking with them and playing with the lions.

His thoughts were cut off when Rose was calling for him, he didn't say anything as he went over to her.

She patted at the grass right next to her, Mark kneeled down on one knee.

Rose softly grabbed his hand and held it up next to hers as the lions sniffed them both.

And as always, Elvira was the first to lick both hands at once and then brought her head under their hands, and nudged them, almost like if wanted to be petted.

Mark, very carefully, started to scratch right on top of Elvira's head and Otakay went to Rose and rubbed his head right under her neck.

Rose let out a small laugh at Otakay who was purring at her chest.

Mark looked over to her and said, "So these two big cats are your kittens."

Rose laugh at the look on his face, it was totally price less, to say the least.

"Yea, the one that your giving a ear scratch to is Elvira and she's been with me ever since I could remember and…"

"Hold up, I thought that mountain lions could only live till their twenty?"

Rose put her head down and thought about telling him the truth, she knows that if going to be this man, she'll have to tell him everything.

"Mark if I tell you something, would you keep it a secret and the top of that, would you believe me?"

Rose lifted her head up for a second while she heard Mark said a quite "Sure!"

"Well, it's a family secret, and I trust you to tell you this," Rose put her head down for a second.

Mark looked over and notice that she was getting tense about this subject, he then reached over and wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Mark what I am about to tell you is very secret, okay, the reason Elvira is not dead yet is because she connected spiritual with me. And you must think that I'm crazy and…"

Rose started to babble and tears started to from on the corners of her eyes.

Mark lifted her with the same arm and pulled her closer and kissed her on her forehead and told her, "Why I shouldn't believe you? You haven't lied to before and I could tell that your telling the truth, and I heard something about this before from my father!"

"What?" Rose said while looking into his eyes. "How do you know, even I didn't know till I was about I was eight!"

Taker chuckled and looked down into her eyes staring at them, "Because I'm part Indian."

Rose quirked an eye brow and said, "What do you mean that your part Indian? Does that mean Glen is part Indian?"

"Ah no, I really don't like to bring this up, but my mother messed around with this other man, and well, she told me and she also told me to never to tell my father, so I didn't."

"Wow, do you know what part Indian you are?"

"No, my father didn't really bringing that subject up and my grandfather passed away before I could even ask him anything."

Rose didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around Marks chest.

"Oh, by the way Mark! There's something else that I want to tell you."

"And what that might would be?"

"That I have the power of destruction!"

Mark look at her and said in a low voice, "What did you say?"

* * *

Kane has already got up and left Snow alone while he went to go and change, Snow took this chance to get dressed.

She only put her shorts on and some socks too, after brushing her hair out, she turned to the fire and started a chat-met to start the healing process.

Like always, it took only a few seconds, right after words she put on an other built-in-bra top on and sighed, she wanted only to relax for the rest of the day with Glen, but then she remembered about Rose.

She walked to the door and took a peep outside of her bedroom door and saw Luyu coming out of her room.

Snow smiled as she called Luyu over to her.

After a few moments of talking, and wrapping a makeshift bra out of cloth, Luyu remember about something.

"_My lady? May I ask you a question?"_

"_You may!"_

"_What happened to that gentleman that came with you that night?"_

_Snow thought about it, then she remembered, "Oh him, he's doing very well! Why do you ask about him?"_

"_I don't want to sound out of place, but when I went to his assigned room and for me to tell him that I was going to clean it, I couldn't find him any where!"_

"_Oh you mean him, his name is Glen and well…"_

Snow didn't know what to say, she was trying to think of a way to tell Luyu that Glen was staying with her.

Well a good sign came when Glen exited the bathroom still with out a shirt on but his mask was on and then he flopped him self on his side of the bed, making him self comfortable.

"_Well Luyu," _Snow said while facing a shocked maid, "_You can say that I found my soul mate." _

* * *

Well all I have to say for 17 pages, is between 4 to 7 reviews please!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Putting the trust into play

First off, I would like to say thank you for those people who have been reading my story and epically who have been reviewing this story and because of that, who ever reviewed the most, gets to read my story a week before it has been put on the net, I think it's only fair for he or she.

Thank you…

justkimmy

Uknown

Kyakaytoneroko

Fairuza

Glen's inner demon- **TALKING**

Glen's inner demon talking through his body- **Talking**

Native talking- _Talking_ (but in this story, the men can understand them, read the story to understand)

* * *

Chapter 13-Putting the trust into play.

After a night and day of healing and telling Luyu that Snow and Kane are not doing anything wrong and the same thing for Rose and the Undertaker, Luyu sighed and didn't say anything as she left the house again knowing what is going on for the next few days.

Rose, having a bandage around her top, like a makeshift bra or a top if you like it, who was laying down right to the man who she falling in love with, and Taker was sitting up in the bed looking at the television, and was starting to look around.

Rose notices this, looked up to him and asked him what's wrong?

Mark looked at her and said, "I just notice that your room is bigger than mine and so is the bed."

"I know, Rose stated with a small yawn, "It's because there's only two main rooms in this house and Snow got one and I got one." Rose finished saying while resting her head on Mark's now healed arm.

Mark looked out the window as he was turning off the T.V., he notice that Rose was nodding off to sleep, when he did, the light of the moon shined right into her room.

"Nice view," Mark said to him self just a little bit too loud.

"Hum, what did you say?" Rose said while looking up.

"Oh sorry, did I wake ya?"

"No and what were you saying, something about a view?"

"Oh, the moon, it's full tonight, and by the way it's glown' right…"

"What did you say?" Rose cut in while looking up to see for her self.

"The moon seems to be ah glown' right about now!"

Rose sat up and went to window and pulled the blinds to the side and under her breath, she let out a cuss.

Going closet and pulling a robe out, she heard Mark laughing; she took a glance at him and said, "What you laughing for?"

"Oh it nothing, it's just the first time that I heard you cuss, and what are you getting so antsy for?"

"I promise that I'll tell you when I get back but for now, just keep what ever question you have for me in the back of your head."

Mark watched her as she left the bedroom in a hurry.

Rose ran to Snow's room and gave the door three heavy pounds.

After a few moments, Snow came to the door and with sigh and a death glare, she gave a look that said, 'this better be good or else!'

Rose looked right Snow and notice that nothing was changing about her.

Snow glare grew harder and let out a wolf like growl and said "What is it Rose?"

"Tía." Rose started.

'Oh, this must be good!' Snow said to her self as a grin grew on her face.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but," Rose took a deep breath of air in, "THE MOON IS GLOWING AN ANGRY RED!!!"

The grin just melted from Snow's face and shock grew into it, 'How could I forget about… that… and how the days just slipped away, and the top of that…Glen!!!'

"Rose I need you to fill Glen in, what's going on, that kind of thing and right I after that, I want you to take Mark and your pets to the city that we're going to fight in and you can go to that hotel with the bug suite in it and you and Mark can take it, I already know that it is under my name."

"You mean that really big one? And what about Elvira and Otakay, where are they going to say at?"

"Just don't worry about that, just take their ownership papers and also, and that hotel knows that I have big animals, so them two won't cause any problems."

"Okay, that's good to hear! But what about you? What are you going to do now?"

"Well, first thing first, I have to pack a few things and I am going have to explain some stuff to Glen a little bit and once you heard the kitchen door being closed, I want you to explain everything to my boyfriend and…"

Her talk was cut off with Roses loud gasp.

"What, what is it?" Snow asked with fire growing in her eyes.

Rose laughed as she put her hands up in defense, "It's just, you said that Glen was your boyfriend!"

Snow let out a soft like giggle and thought to her self, 'She's right.' "I know Rose, but this is very important right now, right when I leave, tell Glen that I will be in the woods near the house and for him to look for me in the morning and then, it will be his chose to be connected with Hitori or not?"

Rose didn't say anything as she wiped a tear away as she nodded her head yes.

* * *

Right after Snow turned and left into her room and started to get some things, Rose turned to her room and ran in there.

She went to her closet first and took out some luggage bags and started to throw them on the floor.

Mark got up and went up to her and was trying to get her attention, but none of them worked, he was about to walk back to the bed till Rose went to him and jumped on his back playfully.

"Well I thought that something was going on, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mark but something is going on, and I need you to start pack some of your things, and I have a feeling that your going to see us fight, so pack or put on your Undertaker outfit or what ever you want"

"Whoa there little missy! What's going on?" Mark said while stopping what he was doing.

"Can't talk right now, but I will tell you this, Snow is going into heat!"

"As in, doing the deed!"

Rose blushed as she slapped her forehead as she was walking to the window and letting out a small laugh escape her lips.

"Tell me again why am I falling in love with you?" Rose said just a little too loud as she was opening the windows and was calling for her pets.

"It's because maybe I'm different from the other men that you seen before!"

"Oh yea, you are quite the different one all right!" Rose said as she looked up at him and looked back down to see her pets' right under her.

She gave them a sign to come up through the tree, and once she did that, Otakay started to take the lead.

Mark took this chance and picked her up and spin her around, making her laugh, but it was cut short when she heard Snow's door being slammed shut.

"Mark, do you remember just a few days ago Snow said that the family wanted her to be a monster?"

Mark thought about it for awhile, and when it finally came to him, he nodded his head.

"Well tonight, she is going to become one, so we got to hurry before she does something."

Soon after she finished saying the few words, another door was being slammed.

Rose gasped and let go of Marks neck and ran towards the door, there she saw Glen running down the stars.

She took a deep breath in and let out her other half again.

She jumped from the railing with ease and landed in front of Glen, making him jump back just a bit.

He tried to get around her but she put her hand out in front but all Glen did was he slapped it out of the way.

When he was about to run to the door where Snow left, but then, he felt a hand slamming on his shoulder and clenching after words.

'Oh shit, I knew that I forgot about something!' Kane said in the back of his head as he felt him self flying through the air again.

"_You white man shall not defile me again." _Rose said with a heavy Indian accent in her words as her eyes glowed envy green.

"What do you mean by 'again', explain your self?" Kane said as he felt his head growing heavy with voices.

Rose remain silent as she watched Kane clenched his head and soon fell to his knees, her attention soon turned to a figure that was moving closer to her side.

She turned her head sharply to the figure and it was Mark; he was wearing his trench coat and his hat from his Undertaker outfit, but to Rose's sight, he was an intruder.

Her eyes glowed a heaver green as she let out a cougar like roar and leaped towards the Dead Man.

Mark saw this coming and stepped out of the way but not before he lifted his hand up and grabbing hold of Rose's wrist.

Instantly, he hooked her arm behind her back and brought his other hand across her waist and at the same time, he was holding her other arm down too.

Rose tried to get out of the arm lock, but nothing was working.

A couple of times she sighed and was about to give up, but her pride wasn't about ready to give up.

Mark was looking down at Rose's head thinking of a way to get her attention, he already tried to call her name, but all she did was growled every time that he spoke.

Then he thought about it for a second, he and Rose have been together for about a good week already and she has gotten closer to him.

And earlier that day, when she fought with him, he quite amazed at her strength, for her to lift him above her head, he's gotta admit that this woman is very strong when she was mad.

But this wasn't her at all; it's like if she was holding something back.

Mark released the arm that was across her waist, brought it up to her face and lifted it up to see her eyes were glowing back and forth form a light green neon yellow, to a dark glowing jungle green.

Mark bent down and captured her lips with his; soon he felt all of her muscles tense for a few seconds and then going limp.

After coming back for air, Mark remembered that her and her pet cougar are connected and he thought about his plan for a second and decided to give it a try.

He let go of his hand that was holding her arm back and turned her towards him.

After seeing the distress in her eyes, Mark began rubbing her arm in a soothing motion, and he brought his other hand up and started to lightly scratch behind her ear, while lightly pushing her head towards his chest.

A soon Rose eye almost came back to normal and was steady listening to Marks steady and heavy thumping of his heard beat.

After a few seconds, she spoke to him, "_Your not playing fair. You're playing dirty!"_

"And how is that sweet heart?"

"_I don't know, but your still not playing fair!" _Rose whined as she rubbed her face into Marks chest.

"Then would I be playing unfair if I were able to do this?" Mark said as he put his hand under the back of her shirt and started to rub her lower back as if she had a tail.

Rose then wrapped her arms around Marks neck and pushed her self flushed against his body while letting out a cat like purr.

"_Not fair and I have to do something that Snow told me to do!"_

"And that would be what?"

"_That it is not very wise for your brother to see Snow right now!"_

"And why is that a problem?"

"_Because she will rip him to shreds!"_

Mark looked over his shoulder and notice that Glen wasn't their anymore. 'Shit!' He thought as he let go of Rose and try to run to the door.

"_Wait! Let me go outside, I'll call for him and I will call for my pets to help me out."_

Mark didn't say anything as Rose ran up the stars and called her Elvira, when she came back down, she told Mark to look after Otakay.

She didn't wait for a reply as she ran out the door with many things going through her mind.

When she finally caught sent of Glen, the sent of Snow was right near him, she gasped as she picked up speed.

* * *

'Where can she be? And why did run off like that?'

"**TAKE HER!"**

"No I will not, she means too much to me. I will not harm her in any way!"

'_Who is he talking to?' Snow asked her other half while watching the man. "You white man, state your presents before I kill you." _

'Kill me? But she'll never do such a thing, will she?'

"**LET ME HANDLE THIS! AND I WILL PUT THAT WOMAN, WHICH YOU LOVE SO MUCH, IN HER PLACE."**

'But she does not seem the same, something is off about her!'

"**BUT!** **DIDN'T THAT WOMAN TELL YOU THAT SHE IS CONNECTED TO HER WOLF, AND BY THE WAY! TO NIGHT IS THE FIRST NIGHT OF THE MATING SEASON FOR THE WOLVES!"**

'So is that why Rose tried to stop me?'

"**DING, DING, DING; WE HAVE A WINNER!!!"**

"Shut the fuck up you monster!" Glen soon fell to the ground, felling the demon inside of him taking over his body; he chuckled as a grin seeped through his face.

"_What did you say to me white man?" _Snow said with a death whisper in her voice.

Snow when on killing level as she crunch down on one of the sturdy tree branches as she was looking down at Glen.

"**Oh, I'm quite sorry about that, I was fighting with my other half… sweet cheeks!" **Said another voice emitting from Glens body.

Rose's eyes widened when the words came out of his mouth.

Her cheeks glowed a light pink as she let out a low treating growl.

Kane put is arms up in defense and let out a nervous chuckle, "**What's the matter doll face, why are you getting all grumpy, don't you remember me?"**

Snow held her back her need to kill and started to think, his face does look familiar, "_State you name white man."_

"**No problem, the one that you see right here and talkn' to ya, is me Kane and the one that is my goody tissues side or my other half is the one that you know, Glen."**

Snow eyes open as the fog was clearing up in her head, she blinked her eyes as she saw Glen standing their with a smug look on his face.

She lifted her nose in the air and smelled that he was the same but just a little bit off.

Then she smelled Rose hiding behind one of the trees.

Snow jumped down and went after Rose.

Rose ran from her hiding spot and without thinking twice, she jumped towards Glen and knocked him out with just one kick.

She turned around quickly and speared Snow perfectly, just enough to knock her out for a few moments.

Her attention went back to Kane and she put him on Elvira's back and told her to run back to Snow's room and just dump him on the floor.

Elvira let out a squeak and ran off.

Rose then went to Snow and fixed her body and said a short apology and ran off.

* * *

When she got back into the house, she went up stars and was that Mark was putting Glen on the bed, "Mark?"

"What on earth did you did to my brother?" Mark semi-yelled.

Rose felt the tears coming through the corners of her eyes. She sniffed as she turned and walk away to her room.

Mark let out a heavy sigh as he followed Rose into the room, who was throwing some things into one of the suitcases.

"Look, I'm sorry," Mark said as he walked up to Rose, putting his hands around her, "I don't know what came over me, the first thing that came to my mind that something must've happen to him?"

"Something did happen Mark!"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Mark questioned as he turned her to face him.

"Mark, Glen said that he was Kane and he had this weird voice coming out of him, it was odd?"

Marks eyes popped opened and said in a monotone, "Did he have a crooked smile on his face and his blue eye was brighter than usual."

Rose looked up and gasped at look on Marks face, "Yes exactly, and something came over me and I just had to knock him and Snow out and that's when I put Glen on Elvira's back and then I head back myself."

"It's called instincts woman, and you followed them fight!" Mark said as he started to zip up the suitcases.

Rose had a feeling that Mark knew that she didn't, "Mark, what is going on?"

"There's no time for that now, just pack and get into the first car that you see!"

"Okay, but Snow told me to leave a note to Glen, to tell him what's going on and he has to make his dissensions tomorrow morning!"

"And that dissension is that?" Mark said while look for something to write with.

"That he weather or not for him to accept the change!"

Mark just stared at the back of her head, as he thought to him self as he started to write the note for Rose.

After he was done and Rose was zippering the last of the stuff the she would need for the next week or so, he handed the note to her and she read it and nodded her head in approval.

Then she pushed him at the door and turned off the lights of her room and she started to carry some her bags to the garage.

Mark took a peek inside of Snow's room and notice that Glen was sleeping okay, Mark leaned for the door and began to close it and before he did that, he put the note right in-between the door and the doorframe.

He went back to his room and notice that there was only one luggage left and something else that was laying on the bed, he opened it and it was two big leather collars, he guessed that it was her pets collars.

He grabbed the box and the last bag and headed in the direction and turned off all of the lights and when he was about to leave the kitchen door, he heard an eerie howl, that sent shivers up and down his back.

He went to the back door and lifted the blinds a little bit and saw Snow coming out of the woods, he eyes winded when she stepped in to the moon's light.

Her eyes were like a demonic evil, instead of having her natural gray eyes, they were a bright red and with a squint of his eyes, he could see just a tad blue right in the middle.

He watched her as she closed her eyes and started to sniff around, like if she was looking for something, then her eyes shot right open and threw her head back to let out another spine tingling howl.

He let go of the blind when her sight went to the door, he started to walk or a semi-run towards the garage door.

* * *

Once he got in the truck, he started it and just took off, about a few minutes into the drive, Rose reached up and put her hand on his shoulder and just gently rubbed him, trying to get him to calm down.

"You saw her, right?"

Mark didn't say anything, he just nodded his head up and down.

Most of the silence was broken when Elvira was breathing on the back of Rose's neck making her laugh. Then it came to her, the collars.

"Oh, no Mark, I forgot about the collars!"

"I already got them, their in the back with these guys." Mark said while pointing towards Elvira and Otakay.

'Oh thank the great sprits.' Rose thought to herself as she reached and grabbed hold of the box and started to open it.

It took only a few minutes to put the collars on them. Then Rose got her hand bag and started to search of the ownership papers.

When she was looking, she looked over to Mark, and by the way of his eyes were, he was still in shock, "It's sort of creepy, isn't?" Rose said while pulling out the papers that she would need.

"Ya, I say it is!" Mark finally spoke up when he parked the truck in the airport garage.

When he got out, Rose was already talking to one of the people who were working at the place.

Rose went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his jaw line and reached up and put is hat on, completing his out fit.

When she let go, Taker finally saw her, she was wearing a whole different outfit.

She was wearing a tube top that was made out of deer skin, and had a light blue, almost worn out vest that was made out of some old blue jeans.

The pants that she was wearing made him stare at her ass for a while, they were hip-hugger jeans, the whole top part was torn off, then he wondered, how was she hold them up.

Her jeans were almost the same way as her vest but they had many holes, the sides were cut all the way to her calf and she put leather strings in the holes that she made and she was wearing her Indian boots finishing off the look.

When she turned around and looked at him, he could tell she didn't take a lot of time doing her make-up and she did it pretty good, her eye lids were covered with a navy blue stripe, her hair was pulled back by the head band that she wore, so he could see her ears, she had two ear rings on each ear, the bottom hole had a long ear piece jewelry that it was decorated with turquoise stones and black beads, with silver medal wire holding everything together.

She also had a leather neck choker on, also filled with everything that she had on her earrings, she had one bracelet on but it covered the whole wrist and one ring, which it was on the right hand and it covered the bottom of the finger.

She only had a black cherry lipstick decorating her lips, finishing up the rest of her look and it gave her the look that instantly said 'Try me, I dare you!'

And giving the look that he was giving off, he didn't look like a very happy camper, he had a pair of his black blue jeans on and his black leather boots was on, and he was wearing one of his exercising tops on and his eyes were blood shot red. Also giving him a deathly look.

Rose waited by the door with Elvira and Otakay, holding their chains, till Mark catch up with her.

Even though it was 2 in the morning, a lot of people and kids were around, when they reached the desk, Rose did all the talking and the air plain had to finished the check up and it had about an hour left to go.

Rose said her thanks, grabbed Mark by the finger and pulled him to the waiting area and sat down.

After a few moments and looking around, seeing people just staring at them. Rose was falling asleep on Marks arm, soon right after words, she felt him lifting his arm and pulling it around her.

Rose woke up out of her nap when she heard somebody calling her cats. She lifted one eye open half way and saw nobody around.

Soon a little girl about the age of seven or eight ran up to Rose and tapped her on the knee, waking her up.

"Excuse me?" the little girl started, "But are you by any chance Rita Mortise?"

Rose held her yawn back and said a low voice a yes.

The girl squealed and she ran back to her family, soon she was companied with a teenage boy who wore all black cloths and he had an old fashioned Undertaker shirt on, it was worn down, but it has seen better days.

"I'm sorry is my pest of a sister bothered you, maim." Said the teenage boy while staring at the two lions at the feet of the woman who his sister was talking to.

"Oh, she meant no harm and I don't mind see a fan or two." Rose said with her Rita voice as she got up from her seat, showing the boy her full height

The boy looked at her in shock and thought to him self, 'This woman is the real deal!'

Rose looked down and notice the shirt that he was wearing, "Hay boy!"

"Yes maim?"

"Are you a fan of the Undertaker?"

"Yes maim, I was even a fan of him ever since he joined the WWF."

"Well to day is your lucky day son."

Rose went to the man right next to her and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up and gave her a look that said, 'What do you want now?'

"You have a fan here Dead man."

Mark got up and looked down at the poor boy.

He notice that the boy was shacking, just a little bit, then his sights went to the boys top, he remembered when he used to dressed like that.

"What is that you need, son?"

"Uh, nothing sir!" The boy replied with a shaky voice.

Mark stared at the boy and looked over to the giggling small girl that was with Rose, petting Elvira and Otakay on the head.

"Rita, you have a pin or something?" Taker asked while holding out his hand.

"Yea, here." Rose said while taking out a back marker out of her hand bag.

Right after Taker signed the boys top, more people started to come, but the weird thing was, most of the boys were going to Taker and most of the girls went for Rita.

The hour had passed and one of the flight attendants came and gave Rose the okay of the take off.

Rose smiled as she turned to Taker and grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the flight attendant .

She didn't make it three feet because she felt a tug on her vest. Rose looked at her and said "What?"

The little girl giggled as she made a sign for Rose to come down to her level. Rose sighed as she kneeled, then the little girl went to her ear and whispered, "Is the Undertaker your boyfriend?"

Rose felt a blushed come on her face and said back to her in a whisper, "Yes he is, and if you keep it secret, I will give you this!"

Rose went to her bag and pulled out teddy bear that had her fighting outfit on, the little squealed and jumped up and down and ran off with her new teddy bear, before she yelled, "I promise"

Rose let out a small laugh as she head towards Mark, and some how, he was waiting near the entrance way, with Elvira and Otakay already walking inside.

Once they boarded the plane, Rose sat down next to Mark and fell asleep on his arm and the lions resting on the opposite side of them.

* * *

Glen woke up with a start, "Another howl? I have tell Snow to keep her wolves under control."

Glen then turned around and was about to grab Snow, but he came up with nothing, then he thought about his dream.

'Then the thing that just happen just now, it was all real?'

Another howl broke through the silence, Glen then went to the balcony and open the doors and stepped outside.

He crouched low so Snow can't see or smell him.

The sight that he saw, made him hesitate.

It was Snow, the outfit that she was wearing, it almost resembles the one that she wore the first time that she met when they were kids but the sides of the dress, it was sliced all the way to her upper hip and it wrapped perfectly around her hip, showing off her stomach. Her top was also reveling, the only thing that wasn't showing was her breast, but he saw something on her, could see another tattoo that he has never seen before.

He wanted to go down, but the other side of him told to go back outside and go back to sleep and wait for the morning.

Glen decided not to question it and went back to bed.

After hours rolled by, Glen tossed again in the bed, to him it felt like the millionth time already, he glanced at the bed side clock and it read 6:15 AM in big bold red letters.

While walking around the room, thinking about Snow and they way how she was the night before made him think about the demons that he has, he know that they are in his head and once in a while, they slip out and can take over his body. But hers, they are like if they are one with her, they think when she's thinks and perform any action by her command.

Gen grabbed a few things and went to take a shower.

Right after he was done, he notice that the light in the room as gotten brighter, he took another glance at the clock and fifteen minutes has already passed.

He sighed as he went to the door and notice that something was sticking out of it. He went to it and opened the door enough so he can the get the note out.

It explained what was going on with Snow and how he is going have to make his decision before tonight.

Glen had to read the note again and he though about Snow and about the changing, he knows that he made a promise to her, and he attend to keep it.

The silence was broke again when another eerie howl tore through the air, but it was flowed by a woman screaming.

Glen stood still, for a few minutes he waited for any sign.

Soon it came.

He heard the kitchen door being slammed on.

Glen just dropped the note and ran for the door, but stopped just a few feet when he got their, he other side was giving him doubtful ideas about Snow.

But he pushed his thoughts aside when he heard crying.

"Glen!!!" Snow tried to yell out, her stomach and her throat hurt like hell.

She was about to pound the door again, but her hand was stopped in midair, she looked up to see who grabbed her hand, she was about to guess that it was Rose, but her eyes landed with a pair of one blue eye and one brown eye.

Snow smiled and let out a heavy sigh as she let exhaustion come over her as she passed out in Glens arms.

* * *

Wow right, i did so much for this chapter and btw guys, I'm college already so that means less updates and i will as much as i can and when i can, please don't hate me! And also, my computer went bezzerk! And right now, I am using the schools library right now, so yea... and can i get about 5 review for this chapter and speaking of chapters, I am already writing chapter 14 right now! And it is going to have a lime in it and for those who don't know what a lime is, it is foreplay on a guy or on a girl and a lemon is sex!!!! So no lemon...lime!!! And more people are coming in!!!! The daughter of the eagle, the daughter of the snake and the daughter of the falcon...i think... i might change it... well that's it for now!!! and remember 5 reviews please!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: The connection is complete!

Well, another chapter and there is some touchy-feeling thing going on in this chapter and one part that made me laugh and I hope it does the same for you, and I fell so loved, I got five reviews, and on with the people who review my chapter…

Cena-Test-Lover

justkimmy

Unknown

irishblue69

Fairuza

And on with the story

"_Talking in another language" (and the meaning right here)_

"**Kane talking in Glen's body"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14:The connection is complete!

Snow groaned as she tried to move but somehow, her waist was almost tied down by a strong rope. She moved her sore arm down to her arm trying to feel what was holding her down.

It was warm and was the feel of…skin?

Snow, with eyes still closed, she moved her arm up more and squeezed. It had her thinking for a while, until a growl interrupted her thoughts.

"You know that is my arm, you do know that, right?"

"Glen?" Snow tried to speak, but ended in a coughing fit. She felt herself being pulled and sat up and was handed something.

She opened her eyes just a little bit and took a large gulp of water and leaned her head on Glen's broad chest.

'Well, I guess that is one good thing about having a man with a broad chest!'

Glen just stood there as Snow wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head right under his head.

"Um, is there anything that you need?"

Snow thought about it for a while, until her stomach growled at her, making Glen laugh and having a blush set on her face.

"Ok, I think that I'm gonna take a trip to the kitchen, is there that you might want?"

The other side of her, the wolf side, came up and made her eyes glow an angry yellow, and the other word that came out of her mouth was "Meat!" But when it came out, a guest of cold air came out of her mouth, giving her a deathly look.

Glen didn't say anything as he sent a glare at her and headed down to the kitchen.

He went the refrigerator and got some meat out and put the whole thing on the kitchen counter.

He found the telephone on the counter and thought about calling his brother. Then his attention went to the noise that was coming outside the kitchen door.

He only pulled the blinds just a little bit just to see what was going on.

What he saw made him step back and grabbed the phone and called his brother.

Rose and Mark groaned as they woke up to sound to a loud ringing noise.

Mark detangle himself as he got up and grabbed his pants from the floor and took out his cell phone, with a gruff voice, he answered.

"Bro, I think that I'm gonna need some help; I mean Snow is acting all different lately and…."

"Whoa whoa," Mark cut him off, "Let wake up Rose and you can ask her about going on."

After a few attempts of trying to wake Rose up, Mark swatted her butt and she let out a squeak, almost a mountain lion would let out.

Mark laughed as he handed the phone to her and said that it was his brother, Rose didn't say anything as she got the phone and headed towards the kitchen and started to talk.

"Rose, something is going on with Snow, she acting all weird and all."

"You mean she has dark almost glowing eyes, she has cold like breath coming out of her mouth and she doesn't seem like herself?"

Glen stayed silent as he thought about the way how Snow acted.

"Scary that how I knew so well, right? Remember that I and Snow went though this ever since we became young ladies, if you know what I mean!?"

Rose let out a small laugh as she heard a groan, "Now let me what to do so you can look like the alpha male and remember the alpha male comes first and he's the one that shows no mercy towards anybody and that means to the respective female and to the future pups err… children, sorry."

"So you're telling me that for Snow to say or to act the same is to for me to act like a male wolf?"

"Yes and remember not to show any mercy anymore and also…."

"Also what?"

"Umm, you might…do it, especially if you accept the change and only then!"

Glen sighed and said, "Well just tell me what to do, to act like the male wolf, what should I be looking for?"

"Well one, if she growl at you, go straight up to her fast, almost like if you're running! And put your nose right on her neck and make heavy, hard breaths on her, and if she lays on her back and pulls her head to the side and starts to whimper like a wolf, that you means you got her, and it shows her that you are the alpha male and you shouldn't be messed with."

"How do you know all these things?"

"I just listened to the elders more, especially my great-grandmother because she has here on mother earth longer than most of us, and because while Snow was looked for her sprit guide, I was learning all these things, oh that reminds me, I have to tell Mark what to do for me when I change, and is that it?"

"I believe so!" Glen said while looking outside again. Still in silent shock of what he saw.

"Oh, one more thing!"

"What?"

"Just follow your heart and your instinct wisely. And also, what does your brother like to eat?"

"I don't know, he likes Texan food, so think Texan!"

Rose said a low thank you and quickly said a good bye and hanged up.

"What did he want?" Mark asked as he put his arms around Rose's waist from behind her.

"Oh, it's nothing, Glen is asking me what he should do right now because of Snow's change and I told everything that he should now."

"Are you sure that he's goin' to be okay?"

"Ya, of course I'm sure, now let's go back to bed, it's still early for the both of us, but at dinner time, I'll have a whole plate of food that you might like and a homemade apple pie ready just for you!"

"Ah darlin', you're gonna spoil me rotten!"

"You now that I ah'tend to!" Rose said with the same Texan accent, right before Mark placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Glen thought about what Rose said about the way that he had to be towards Snow, he started to listen to his other side as he turned towards the meat and grabbed it and put it on a plate and went up stares.

Once he opened the door, Snow growled at him and was about to lunged at him but out of the blue, Glen growled deeply in his throat and sent a glare that would kill towards her, while putting the food down at the night table right next to bed quickly.

Snow stared at him with wide eyes, she was about to growled at him again but Glen growled even louder and with his massive height, he made her laid back on the bed and he put his nose right on Snow's neck, letting out heavy breaths, just like Roes told him to.

He didn't stop until he heard a slight whimper coming underneath him.

Glen got up slowly, only to see Snow lying on her back and her head all the way to side and letting out tiny like whimpers just a little bit.

Glen felt his other side coming up and this time, he let it out.

Kane wasn't the nicest type towards women, but to Snow, he made an exception.

He closed his eyes and started to remember all the times that she was teasing him and his other half, all those clothing's that she wore when she was around him, without a care of the world, and those comments that she and that woman made at the tattoo parlor, it made him want her even more!

He leaned over again and he put his hands out on either side of him, so he can support his own weight.

He then looked over, noticing how she was dressed. Her top came down lower and was exposing her cleavage, he ran one of his hands over her exposed stomach making her shudder. He could feel the way of her hips were, he could only guess for the time matter how her ass felt in his hands.

He let out another growl when she was moving too much, making her stop in a heartbeat, he leaned back and notice that her hair was fanned out mostly to her left side and her face was all the way to her right and her eyes opened a bit more.

He felt a small grin coming across his face as he let out a slow breath of hot air on the junction of her neck and her shoulder, making a tiny moan out of her.

* * *

After a few more minutes of just laying on the bed and one huge make-out session, Mark went to take a shower right after Rose felt his little friend poking her on the thigh. She blushed at the memory when he got up and was trying to walk correctly to the bathroom, she then let out a soft laugh. Rose had a feeling that he was taking a cold shower to help him out.

She then got up and made a phone call and got a few items that she would need coming up for tonight.

Rose sat down at the kitchen table, hearing the coffee machine going and was looking around the room.

The suite was pretty big, it had three bedrooms and each of them had its own bathroom and it seems that Elvira and Otakay made them self's comfortable in one of the rooms.

Rose chuckled at the memory when she brought her lions through the doors of the hotel, some people ran off or they just stared at her and Taker or the lions, which those are made for each other.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard pounding at the door, she sighed as she got up and went to it, and she didn't even have to look through the little hole in the door.

She pressed her ear against the door and heard giggling.

Knowing that Mark was almost done, she opened the door only a little bit only to see an eagle, a fox and a rattle snake looking at her.

This made Rose think for a while, then she gasped as the eagle flew up and landed on her shoulder.

Rose then notice that it had a ribbon of the U.S. colors on one leg and some beads on a string on the other.

"Surprise cousin?"

* * *

Kane knew that Snow was tired but not exhausted, she couldn't even hold herself up as she ate the meat.

He remembered when she tried to stand get up when she got the food , the second that she got up from the bed, she went back down.

Kane didn't think twice as he reached and grabbed Snow with his other arm and lifted her up without a problem.

Snow didn't hastate as Kane gave her the piece of meat and started to eat it but thing was, that she couldn't hold herself up and eat.

Without saying a word, Kane sat back on the bed and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest and held her there and hoping that she would take the hint and eat.

But un-fortuity, she didn't.

Snow was frozen in her spot, she was even holding her breath but it wall changed when Kane started to rub his nose on the back of her neck, and letting out soothing breaths.

And Snow let out another tiny moan and Kane went up to her ear and whispered huskily in it, **"Eat, 'cause you're going to need your strength when I accept the change."**

Snow eyes widen as she started to eat the meat slowly.

Kane didn't care if she ate it raw, he just held her from behind, helping her to sit up.

He also knew that she always took baths in the morning, and this day or the few that are coming up doesn't matter!

But the thing is, how?

Kane then looked over her shoulder and notice that Snow was almost done with the meat and was slowing down and was nodding off.

Snow didn't know what was happening to her, she had a full stomach, a man who was right behind her, giving her his natural body heat and was helping her to sit up started and in then, he wanted to change, but was it because he wanted to, was it for her, or maybe it was because that he started to love her?

Snow felt tears swelling in her eyes, she blinked them back and took a deep breath and sighed, then it came to her, she didn't take a bath.

Now in her mind, she felt sticky and dirty, she took a sniff of her arm and bunched her nose up because she could smell the saltiness of sweat sticking to her arm.

"**If you want to take a bath, then I would make one for you." **Kane said as he picked her off and set her to side.

Snow blinked she thought about what he just said.

When it finally hit her, she tried to get up and run, but her legs were too weak and the room was now spinning.

She fell to the floor for the second time and couldn't get up; she then laid her head on the side of the bed and hoped for the better as she let the blanket of darkness consume her.

When Kane walked in, he looked towards the bed and growled when he notice that it was missing an Indian woman on it.

He was about to stomp off of the room but stopped when a sigh stopped him in his tracks, he looked over to the sound and Snow fast asleep; his eyebrow raised as he went to her and thought about what to do next.

Kane look to the bathroom door and back at her for a few minutes, a sly grin grew on his face as he thought about his plan.

He went to the bathroom cabinets and pulled out some of the white towels and put three on the bath room sink and grabbed one of them and went to Snow's sleeping form.

Kane then picked her up one arm and laid her back on the bed and started to take off her boots and he then put the towel over his shoulder and pulled her over to his shoulder and pushed her hair to the side and notice that she had a string tied in the back of the top.

His grin grew wider as he started to pull the string and pulled the makeshift top form her and letting it fall to the floor, and then pulled back her hair where it was and started to pull the string that was tied to the back of her skirt and soon it joined the top on the floor.

Her hair was long enough to cover her back side so Kane didn't do anything about it but he could tell right away that she didn't have any underwear on.

He then carried her the bath tub and got in first and then he sat her in his lap and leaned back so her head could rest on his chest.

The minute that the hot water touched Snow's skin, she hissed in pain. All of her muscles rippled and her body went in to a fetal position.

Kane growled as he leaned over and pulled her legs back to the way they were and when they tried to go back they were, wrapped his leg over hers and locked them.

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her body and put his chin right on her head.

* * *

Rose looked up in shock and then a smile grew on her face, "Migisi _(eagle)_, it has been so long!"

"I know girly, what happen to ya? I mean I read a news paper about a black fire engulfing a house and all of my thoughts went to ya, what happen?"

"Well I caught that sleaze bag fucking a hoar on our bed and he denied it and soon after that we got into a fight, he gave he a black eye and I broke his ego and his body and I got rid of the house all in one night."

Migisi didn't say anything as her eagle landed on her shoulder.

Either women didn't say anything for a while until Migisi decided to break the silence, "Well are you going to let your favorite cousin in or not?"

"Oh right, yes come on in and I know that I have two cousins that are connected with a snake and a fox, but where are they?" Rose said as she leaned to the side, letting the snake and fox come in.

"Oh them two, their coming up soon! Why do you ask?"

"Well one, their family and two I found myself a new man!" Rose said with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh my cousin is a pimp!" Migisi said with laughter in her voice.

"Shut up, I am not a pimp and he told me that I was his girl first."

"Oh, so where and who is this guy if I might add?"

"Well, he's taking a shower right now and…"

"Is he a good kisser?" Migisi cut in.

Rose didn't say anything as she let out a happy sigh as she sat down on the couch and leaned her head back.

"Oh, it seems that Big sister has finally found someone?" Migisi said with devilish smile on her lips.

"You got that right, and this man can kiss!"

"Well then, tell me who is he?" Migisi said with excitement.

"Well," Rose started, "Your going have to wait for Chu'si _(snake flower) _and Jaci-Sinopa _(Moon-Fox)_ to come up and in the mean time, make yourself comfortable and I'm gonna make some breakfast.

"Hay do you have any coffee, I feel like that I'm gonna go to sleep soon."

"Yea, I have some already brewing."

"Oh that's good, and why don't you wanna tell me what's the name of your man yet? Well can I have a hint?"

Rose thought to herself, "All right, but just hints!"

Migisi smiled as she nodded her head, "That's sounds fair enough."

"Well for one, he's tall!"

"Of course girl, we do need tall men in the family."

Rose let out a small laugh, "And he's a wrestler."

"WHAT?" Migisi jumped from her spot on the chair.

Rose gave her quizzing eyes and said, "What do you mean by what?"

"You're dating a wrestler?" Migisi said a whisper.

"Yes I am and here's another hint, he is totally different in the ring than he is outside of the ring."

'Hum…' Migisi thought to herself as she heard a knock on the door.

Rose didn't say anything she went to the door and answered it, "Well, it's about time you…"

Rose just stopped talking went she was staring into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

'**Here I am, a guy, with a hot chick right on his lap…doin' nothin'**

'That's right and you're not going to do anything else to her or to her body!' Glen piped up when he heard his other half thoughts.

'**Oh the big man decided to speak, and try to think 'bout this Einstein, who's goin' to wash the lovely lady? Who is in my lap right this moment.'**

Glen didn't say anything as he turned around to the darkest part of his mind.

'**Oh and do I need to remind you? She is goin' to be a'both of ours any day now and also…'**

'WHAT NOW?' Glen yelled at Kane.

Kane growled as he closed his eyes for a brief second, and let out a breath that he didn't know that he was even holding.

Glen then looked at Kane with quizzing eyes.

'**I'm gonna haft'a tell her tha' truth, a'bout us, you see what I'm ah sayin'?'**

Glen sight went to the endless floor and said, 'Ya, for once I agree with you, but if gets mad or confused, tell her everything, from the beginning, from the first time that I talk and met you, to all the way till were having this talk. All right?'

Kane didn't say anything as he nodded his head and walked away, waking up to a bright glowing yellow eye staring at him.

"**Well good mornin' to ya beautiful," **Kane said as he pulled Snow closer to his chest and putting a kiss on her forehead.

A light blush set on Snows cheeks.

"Kane?" Snow asked in a whisper.

"**The one and the only, Angle!" **Kane said the chuckle. (A.N. refer into chapter 2 when Glen said that Snow is like an Angel but he already knew that he couldn't tell her that…so now Kane is going to call her that every time he comes out…so yea…)

Snow smile and tried her best to pull herself up, and then, she felt all of her energy just slipping away.

Kane stayed still as he watched her, then his sight went to the lowering towel.

Then he heard a small growl and felt a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Not now you big bad wolf." Snow mumbled on Glen's chest.

"**Oh, now I'm the big bad wolf? And what does that makes you Angel?"**

"I don't know, maybe the good little wolf?" Snow said in a low sweet voice as she shifted her body and her leg over.

So, let's just say that the only thing that is separating her and Kane is a big wet white fluffy towel and the jeans that Glen pulled on when he ran outside when he was looking for Snow.

Kane closed his eyes slowly and leaned his head back against the tile and didn't say anything as Snow just lay on his chest.

He listened as her breaths and the rhythm that was going with her stomach.

Kane didn't know what came over him, he reached up and moved her hair out of the way and before he knew what was going on, he had a rag and it had her favorite soap mixed into it and he was washing her back.

And in another blink of an eye, he was making Snow arch against his chest because he was washing her hair.

He remembered the time when the lights went off because of the storm and what Glen did to this little wolf…or his little wolf.

A evil smirk grew on his face as he flipped Snow over without the towel but somehow, her bangs covered her breasts and the end of the towel somehow covered her womanhood.

When he was washing her stomach, he went up too much and touched the bottom of her breast, Snow arched her head back into the crook of Kane's neck, letting out a tiny moan.

After a while of washing and Kane got up with Snow in his arms and got out of the bath tub and went to the bed.

Right after he threw off the wet towel, he put Snow on the bed and covered her up, he turned around and was heading towards the bathroom. He felt like a cool tingling sensation going around his body, he looked down to his pants and notice that they were dry.

He then turned around and saw that the towel was also dry and so was Snow's hair.

Kane quickly drained the tub and laid himself right next to Snow.

Not even five seconds pasted, he felt Snow wrapping her arms around his chest and falling asleep where she was at.

* * *

Rose growled deeply in her throat as her ex stepped back, "Whoa babe, I'm not here to fight!"

"Like the fuck you aren't, and how the hell did you find me?"

Her ex put on a sly grin and he chuckled, "I have my connection and my way of persuading people."

Rose bunched her face up in a disused manner, "You know that you're a sick bustard?"

Her ex gave her a ugly look as he raised his hand and brought it down fast as his hand connected with Rose's cheek.

With the count of being caught off guard, Rose fell to the floor with a loud thud.

She let out a tiny cry as her body hit the floor, she tried to get up from her spot but before she knew it, her hair was being pulled back with so much force, she felt a small "pop" coming from her neck.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her ex raise bending down to her level, "You know that I was gonna take you back and hope that you came without a fight, but I guess that I was wrong."

He started to pull her hair again but this time, he was dragging her out the door.

Then suddenly, Rose heard Elvira roar and before she knew it, her hair was loose now and she looked up only to see Mark holding her ex by the neck.

She looked around only to feel somebody pulling on her shoulder and she allowed them to pull her to the side.

Not even in ten seconds flat, Rose heard almost the same thing that her first ex said (She's my girl, not yours, blah, blah, blah…that sort of thing) that night when came into her room and almost raped her.

And then, she heard a groan and sick thud landing on the floor, she turned her head she saw Mark kick the guy towards the hallway and closed the door behind him.

After a few minutes of hearing grunting noise and some banging on the door.

Mark came back in and went to the kitchen.

While Rose was recovering and walking towards the kitchen, Migisi got up slowly and headed towards the kitchen, the sight made her gasp.

Mark had Rose in a tight hug and was giving her the kiss of the life time.

Then a knock came to the door, Mark nor Rose seem have to notice that they have more company.

Migisi sighed as she went to the door and answered it.

"Hello older cousin of mine, good to see you once again, but where is Kineks?" (You do remember that's Rose's real name, right?) Jaci-Sinopa said while holding something in her hand.

Rose smiled as she heard the heavy French accent in Jaci-Sinopa voice.

"Oh, she is in the kitchen with her new boyfriend. And where is Chu'si?"

"Right here my cousin, and I must say that that I like this place!"

"Really, because it belongs to Chiali."

"Speaking of my Aunt, where is she?"

"She's back home, going through her heat." Rose said while coming out of the kitchen.

Without a second thought, Chu'si and Jaci-Sinopa ran up to Rose and gave her a hug, after they were done, Chu'si leaned back and notice that Rose had a flushed face

Instinctively, Chu'si put her hand on Rose's forehead and felt it, _"Il mio dio il mio cugino più anziano, siete catching una febbre?" (My god my older cousin, are you catching a fever?)_

Rose chuckled as she gently removed Chu'si hand and patted for reassurance, _"Nessun non sono, ma sono giusto comunque." (No I am not, but I am okay though.)_

Chu'si gave her a weird look and said, _"Ma perchè così siete irrigati?" (But why are you so flushed?)_

Rose felt her face getting hotter, when she thought about what she just did a few minutes ago, she put her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush from her younger cousins.

Chu'si gasped as her hand landed on her mouth and the other one pointed directly at Rose's face.

"_So che lo sguardo, voi è nell'amore!" (I know that look, you are in love!)_

Jaci-Sinopa and Migisi looked back and forth, catching bit here and there during the talking.

Jaci-Sinopa growled out some frustration and yelled, _"Peut quelqu'un dites-moi s'il vous plaît qu'est-ce qui continue ici ?!" (Can somebody please tell me what is going on here?!)_

"What the hell is going on here?"

The room was filled with complete silence as the girls turned to see the Dead man standing in the kitchen door way with Otakay, growling right beside his feet.

* * *

Kane woke up to find himself alone in the bed, he shot right out of bed and started to look around the room.

He then heard a noise coming from down stairs.

Without having a second thought, he ran and wounded up in the living room only to see Snow dressed in her Indian clothes and was poking a metal stick at the roaring fire with Hakan and Elvira right beside her.

She didn't say anything to him as she added some items to the fire making it turn white.

Snow looked up and locked eyes with Kane and went up to him and reached up and placed a kiss on his lips.

Once they broke apart, Snow pulled Kane in front on the fire and sat him down.

Without know it, a piece of his hair was cut off and thrown into the fire.

Kane looked over to the fire because it has changed, a color of blood had swirled with the white, making Kane stare in wonder.

With in another second later a swirled of cold air went around Snow and Kane.

In a blink of an eye, Kane knew the history of the things that Snow had to go through and it went the same thing for Snow, she fought back the tears because she finally saw through his eyes, his point of view of what happen right after the fire.

Right after the cool wind died down and a new wind picked up it was really hot for reason.

When the new wind was dyeing down, Snow knew that it was time.

She raised her hand in the air and she put the other one on Kane's chest and started to chant.

Kane didn't know what was happening to him, he closed his eyes when he felt something enter his body.

He thought that it was going to hurt, so he embraced himself for anything.

But the one thing that he wasn't ready for, he felt two arms circled around his waist and somebody was holding them tight.

He opened his eye like he did earlier and saw the top of Snow's head.

In one second, he heard Glen yelling at him, but now he sounded like it was an eco in a hollow house.

Then he felt a something new enter his body, almost like a bunch of needles entering his body all at once.

He shot open his eyes and threw his head back and let out a cry of pain.

Snow held on the hardest that she could, she looked up when she Kane let out a cry of pain, she saw something that she wasn't ready for.

A white mist came out of Kane's mouth and another mist came and started to swirl in with it.

Snow looked over her shoulder the best as she could and saw that Hakan was like in a trance state with his mouth wide open.

'Good, it's almost finish.' Snow thought to herself when she felt a bone shift right under Kane's skin.

The rest of the minutes just few right out of the window.

Snow was still holding onto Kane's waist when they landed on the floor.

She sat up and rested on her knees, she then looked over to see how Hakan was doing and she notice the breathing pattering coming from his chest was normal.

The a shift from next to her broke her thoughts.

Snow smiled to herself as she saw Kane getting on his hands and knees and was already trying to get up.

When he finally got to his feet, he just stood there, and of course this made Snow worry.

"Kane, is there anything wrong?"

Snow looked in wonder as Kane shifted his head and stared her down with glowing yellow eyes, letting out a growl.

* * *

Wow right, well the connection is complete and yes Kane is acting all weird because the connection and yes he will go into some sort of state that Snow was in, and mind you, Snow is still in heat…because she is in heat and males do tend to get a little bit crazy and so..Yea, well please give me 4-6 reviews, thank you. 


	15. Ch15: The hunter has become the hunted

Warning people, sex scene in this chapter, and I just wanna warn you of that, and the next thing, is I would like to thank…

justkimmy

Unkown

Fairuza

Kyakaytoneroko

Judy

By the way, the words that look like_ this, _that means it's the begging form the song "You're Still Till The One" from, Shania Twain, and it belongs to her and not me... but she does have a wonderful voice, and the WWE/WWF does not belong to me but the girls do belong to me and if you want to lend them, then ask me and I will think about it.

So on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 15: The hunter has become the hunted.

Snow locked eyes with Kane as she got up from her spot. The second that she was backing up, Kane took a step ford and let out a threading growl.

Snow let out a gasp as the tiny voice in her head told her to run.

Kane didn't know what was happening to him, he just felt like surge of power all over his body.

The minute that Snow spoke to him, all he heard a muffled voice and something taking over his body and when he felt his body growled, he was shock to see the fear setting in Snow's eyes.

He tried to take a closer step to her, but she backed away and in a few seconds, she ran to the door.

The minute that he heard the door being closed, he felt the same thing that enter his body, was now coming out.

Snow was totally scared out of her mind right now, not only did she forget that she was in heat, but also with Kane's new found powers.

'And lets us add in that he's bipolar, why don't we.' Snow said saw she ran faster into the thickness of the woods.

Snow swore that she felt Kane's breath going across the back of her neck.

A million things were going threw her mind right now, and the one thing that was popping up was all her powers were gone and they don't come back until the moon rises and the other thing is, all of her strength was slipping away from her.

The minute that Snow entered the forest, she felt something heavy tackling her down, she knew that it was Kane.

When she felt Kane getting up and started to wrap his arm her waist, she immediately bucked and grind her hips to Kane, making him groan and loosened his grip for just a brief second.

Snow took this chance and pushed Kane off of her and made a mad dash to deeper ends of the forest.

After about ten minutes of nonstop running, Snow stopped and started to catch her breath, and then she realized something about her clothes.

Most of it was ripped apart and it had small holes in it and the only thing that made her worry is the little blood stains growing on her makeshift clothes.

A little light turned on in her head, she had a wonderful idea.

She started to rip the ends of her skirt and start to rub off the blood from her stomach and rubbed it to the nearest tree and leaving the piece hanging on the bark.

Snow did this every twenty feet or so to every tree that was the nearest.

She ran further down deeper into the forest and did the same thing over and over again until she lead a little trail that would led Kane back to the house and she giggled and had feeling that this little hunt from his little wolf would tire him out.

After a while of more running and blood slotting on the trees, Snow smiled to herself as she saw the end of the of the forest and felt rush of power enter her legs and it gave her enough so that she can make it.

Before she hid behind the last tree, she notice that she was on the opposite side of the forest, that means that she did a complete u-turn, but hoped that Kane would take his time, well just until the sun would go down.

The minute she got in to the house, Snow looked down at her skirt and notice that she ripped the front of the dress all the way mid-thigh and she notice that she had a few small cuts all on her stomach and her legs and a few scraps on her arms.

When she made it at her bedroom, she felt like if she had walked a thousand steps, collapsed on the bed and passed out.

* * *

Rose didn't say anything as she looked towards Marks and then back to the girls.

Almost in a flash, Chu'si and Jaci-Sinopa ran behind Rose.

Rose sighed as she sidestepped and turn to see them, "Ladies, this is my boyfriend."

The minute that Rose said boyfriend, Chu'si and Jaci-Sinopa face expression has changed.

"Taker, I would like to introduce you to my cousins; Chu'si, Jaci-Sinopa and Migisi."

All of them nodded their head in respect towards each other, right after; Rose felt the tension between them.

"Uh guys, he already knows about the family secret, so it's okay to call for your animals."

The three girls looked at their older cousin like she has gone crazy.

"Does Chiali know about this?" Chu'si asked in a worry tone.

"Yes she does and she also approves of my boyfriend, and if you don't then you all can get the hell out." Rose semi-yelled.

All three girls stepped back as tone of Rose's voice came out stronger and louder than usual.

"You know more than anybody that we more than approve of your decision on a man, but we are worried about you and all those bastards that were in your past life and also, where in the world is Chiali?" Migisi said while looking around.

Rose sighed as she felt Marks arm sliding around her back, "Like I already told you guys, she's going threw her heat."

"By herself?!" Jaci-Sinopa semi-yelled, "If she's by herself, then I feel sorry about those male wolfs who come around her."

"Why do you say that for?" Mark finally spoke as he started to think about his brother.

Rose sighed as she looked down and said, "Because in the past, any male that came near her and would try to clamed her as their own, she would instantly kill them."

Mark eyes popped out just a little bit when he heard this, he then looked at Rose with questioning eyes.

"But ya'll forget one thing girls, Snow now has a man."

All the girls looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What?" Was all they could say after they processed it all in.

"What, what?" Rose said like if it was no big deal.

All the girls were speechless.

* * *

Snow woke up by herself, she looked around the room and notice that the room was bright, she rubbed her eye as she looked at time on her night stand, and it read 11:15.

She smiled to herself because the sun will be setting noon soon, the first thing that she did was, she walked to her balcony and open her curtain and looked outside and looked for any sign for Kane.

Snow didn't spot him anywhere in her back yard or near her barn but she did notice that the birds were getting restless.

She opened the balcony door just till she can stick her head out, and smelled nothing.

Snow then leaned her head further out the door and notice that some of the trees were shaking.

She lifted her head up and took a whiff of the air and smiled when her old sent was all over in the air and notice that Kane's sent was still far away.

Snow opened both of the balcony doors all the way and leaned against the frame, enjoying the sight and smell that the early afternoon was giving off.

After a few minutes of looking at view, she felt a strong pull in her lower stomach for some reason, and felt some heat growing on her face.

She reached up and felt her cheeks and was surprised when felt like her face was on fire.

Snow looked back at the clock and was surprised at the time, it was a little bit past twelve thirty.

She sighed to herself as she felt a headache coming on, because she already knew her head aches, she let the light off in her bedroom, letting in the natural light fill in the room.

Snow turned her attention to her collection of c.d.'s.

She wanted to listen to something soft but something else

Snow had a feeling that Kane would show up sooner than expected, and she wanted to try out her theory on him, because music always clam her beast, and maybe it will calm his.

She smiled as she put the c.d. in her stereo player and went to the number and played it and pressed the repeat button and went to her dresser and open a secret compartment and took out a large silver necklace that was incrusted in jewels and had a shape of a moon and a snowflake right in the middle.

Snow remembered the day that her grandmother gave it to her.

As she put it on, her mind went to the time that she got it, it was about around the same time that she came back home after finding her sprit guide.

Her grandmother also told her that it prevent her from getting pregnant anytime that she would wear this necklace.

And she was the only one who can take it off, so in a way, it was a good thing.

Not even caring about shutting the balcony doors, she went down stairs and got something to eat.

Right when she was done, she went back up stairs and not caring if Kane came in or not, she left the door open, and lit some scented candles, striped off of the clothes, and stepped into the shower.

Snow sighed heavily as the cold water was hitting her body.

After a few minutes and her headache was now gone, Snow turned the dial to the shower stall to hot, and leaned against the wall, thinking about what to do next.

An hour has passed and Snow was still in the shower listing to song over and over again thinking about the day when Kane was first brought to her house all the way till the time now.

She let out a small laugh to herself as she continued to sing to the music.

Kane just walked out of the forest when he started to hear something, as approached the house, the music started to become more clearer when he approached the door.

Once he got into the house, all the scents started to come to him, but there was only one that stood out, he grinned as he let the beast took control of his body once again.

Going up the steps was no problem but getting near the door was another thing, he didn't want Snow or her beast to know that he was already here.

When he got near the door, the first thing that he heard was the water running so he knew that Snow was taking a shower.

He got inside the room and he looked around; he notice that she wasn't anywhere, but he did notice that the bathroom door was wide open and steam was coming out just a little bit.

When Kane went inside, and notice that the music has died down for a while then it came back up.

Once the song came up, Snow started to sing in a low voice.

"_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness  
and sorrow, for better or worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart."_

Right after Kane hear those words, he felt his beast controlling all of his body, but this time he wanted to fight it back but nothing could stop it.

Then he felt like somebody grabbed hold of his head and slammed him on a heard concrete floor, he let out a groan as he opened up his eyes but only to shut them back up as the bright lights shined right into his eyes.

He then heard a voice calling out to him.

He opened one of his eyes, and came face to face with Glen, he tried to get up but failed.

Kane then looked around and notices that he was in a cage, covered with metal barbwire and other things that would keep him in and others out.

"What's going on?" Kane said when he tried to get up the second time, but failed again.

"You're trapped in your mind right now." Glen said as he walked to the corner of the cage and slid down in it.

"What do you mean?"

"Just look around you asshole, were trapped until Snow or us can think of something, so we can get out of this hell hole."

Neither of them spoke as they started to think of a plain.

* * *

"Girls, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, were just, you know, like wow, you and Snow both have boyfriends."

"Don't forget that they are wrestlers, too!" Migisi said in a cheerful voice.

Snow shot Migisi a look that would kill anyone.

"I wondering why you look so familiar, and by the way, how is that knee of yours?" Chu'si asked as she pointed to Marks knee.

"Its fine, I guess?" Mark said in a mumble.

"Okay Mark, I know for one that you won't be able to remember all these Indian names, so Migisi's name means Eagle but we call Missy for the heak of it and Chu'si is over there and her name means Snake Flower, but we call her Flower for short like me and last but not least, is Jaci-Sinopa which means Moon-Fox but we use her French name, which is Ceriseflore which means Cherryflower, so her nickname is Cherry!"

Mark looked over to the three girls and thought to himself, 'Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?'

"Hay cus-cus, were about to head to the café and then work out, you want to come?" Missy asked in a hopeful tone.

"And you can bring your new boyfriend of yours." Cherry and the other girls ran towards Mark, grabbing onto his hands, and acting like if they were already to pull him out of the room.

Rose gave them a look like she was thinking, but in the inside, she really did want to work out.

"Please, please, please with a guy that big, I sure no wanna-bies would bother us!" Flower said with best pleading eyes that she could give.

Rose looked over to Mark, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Rose sighed and said, "Fine, but I got to wash up and wait for something that I ordered to come up here, but in the mean time, you get a table ready and take your pets and take mine with you."

The girls didn't say anything as they started to put on the collars and chains on Elvira and Otakay and collected their pets and were out in a hurry.

Rose sighed as she started to head out to the showers; Mark was about to follow her to the bedroom but a knock stopped in his tracks.

"Mark, can you please get that, it might be the things that I'll need for tonight." Rose yelled out loud from the bathroom door.

Mark didn't answer back as he answered the door.

He didn't say anything as an elderly woman came in the room with a cart.

When she left, she turned to the broken body of Rose's ex and pointed him and asked, "Sir, do you want me to get rid of this trash for you?"

Mark looked at her and back to the man, "If you wish, but how are we going to explain everything to…"

The old lady didn't have to say anything as she raised her hand up, stopping Mark from talking, "Don't worry about that sire, the people in this Inn doesn't hear or seen nothing that goes around the Tabuga family." The old woman said with a small twinkle in her eye.

Mark didn't say anything as he turned around and went inside.

* * *

Snow gasped as she caught a sent in the air, she closed her eyes when tried to pinpoint where she smelt it from.

She closed her eyes as she leaned her head and her body on the wall letting the hot water hit her body, pretending that she was asleep.

Snow sighed as she felt herself going to sleep, but woke up when she felt a body coming right behind her and wrapping their arms around her body.

She knew that it was Kane, but let out a slight gasp when his eyes were like hers when she goes into her demon mode.

Snow tilted her head to the side and bared her neck as a sign of submission when she heard Kane started to growl next to her ear.

Snow let out a tiny moan, she looked out to the glass doors and notice that the room lost some it's brightness and guess that it was going to be dark soon, and all of a sudden, she felt like if she was being stabbed in the stomach.

She grabbed on to her stomach as she felt her knees get weakened and started to go down but she felt Kane's wrapping tighter around her waist.

Snow let out a tiny whimper as she felt her nails and teeth grew, and she also knew that her eyes will be changing color again.

She looked to see a slight of worry-ness in his eyes, but smiled as she reached up and gently grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

Snow also knew that she was playing with fire, or so they say.

Kane turned Snow around so she can face him.

The second that she turned around, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up and pushed Snow into the wall.

Snow has never been with a man before, nor she had ever let one get near her, so didn't know what to do.

So like Kane, the man that she's falling in love with.

Her long-lost best friend since childhood.

She let her demon come out.

(Hay guys, I just wanna tell you that the sex starts here!!!)

It happen all so fast, Snow was moaning at the love bites that Kane was giving on her neck and chest, and he had her already on the bed, both of them still wet.

Between the moaning, Snow tried to listen for the shower water and notice that it was off.

She sighed as Kane stopped for a moment but gasped and let out groan when Kane lashed on her nipple, sucking like a wild animal, and kneading the other one at the same time while he slipped his arm under her back and grabbing her ass, bringing it up and grinding up against his thigh.

Snow let out another moan as she felt herself grabbing on to Kane's hair, tugging it at a few seconds apart.

But Kane's attack didn't stop there.

After he was done giving attention with the other one, he started to place butterfly kisses going down to her stomach.

When he reached her navel, he gave it one lick, and nibbling a little bit at the little stomach pouch, and running his nails up and down her legs, already thinking about his children growing inside of her.

Snow moaned as she felt her eyes rolling back just a little bit.

He moved down lower to her stomach, stopping right at the hips.

Kane then gently moved his nose right over her skin letting out small breaths, making Snow shudder in pleasure.

Snow didn't know was happening with her or her body of that matter, every little thing that Kane did to her, made her feel like if she was on fire.

Snow shudder when he felt her lower stomach, her stomach tightened just a little bit when he kissed her thigh.

Then all of a sudden, he just stopped.

Snow took this time and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths in, trying to calm her heart rate down but then, it happen.

She felt her legs going up and landed something that was on something hard, she opened her eyes and found Kane was looking right at her, right between her legs, looking straight at her, grinning as he placed a kiss and blew on her lower lips.

Snow let out a harsh shudder, "Kane, what are yo…?"

Snow was cut off and let out a groan when Kane gave her a hard lick on her lower lips.

Snow covered her face and was trying to push back the moan that was rising up her throat.

But then it happened.

Kane pushed in his middle finger into her wet folds, this simple action broke Snow.

She threw her head back a let out a loud moan.

Kane smiled as he added another finger into her, doing a cress-cross action, making Snow toss her head side to side.

Soon she came, screaming for everybody or anything to hear.

Kane then removed his fingers slowly from Snow, making her hips come off of the mattress.

He easily pushed her down with is free hand and easily cleaned off her juices from his fingers with no problem at all, earning blush from Snow.

Snow opened her eyes when Kane just stopped all of a sudden, when she looked at him; he was eating her juices off his fingers like if it was some sort of a treat.

She turned her face to the side when a blush was setting on her face and a deeper one set when Snow heard Kane chuckled at her, at what she was doing.

Kane took this chance as he lashed on her nipple once again, making Snow moan once again.

When he heard her moan, he entered her slowly.

Snow gasped and let out a small groan when Kane entered her, filling her to the max.

But he stopped suddenly; Snow opened her eyes and looked at Kane in wonder, but felt a small sharp pain coming from her lower stomach when Kane pushed again into her.

Kane leaded over, right next to Snow's ear and whispered, "This will only hurt for a few moments, but it will all better soon."

With that, Kane captured Snow's lips in a breath taking kiss as he pulled himself out just a bit and plunged right into her.

Snow let out a small cry into Kane's mouth when he went into her, she couldn't stop the tears that was rolling down on her face on their own accord.

Kane didn't move as he released the kiss and started to kiss her tears away, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

After a few moments Snow felt the pain subsiding, she was kind've curious about the feeling, she moved her hips up and gasped at the feeling.

Kane took this chance and pulled out slowly, making Snow moan at the feeling.

Kane started to make a steady paste, as the account of Snow still clinging on to him; scraping at his back, letting out tiny little whimpers.

After a while, Snow couldn't take it anymore, "Kane…please!!!"

Kane slowed down just a little bit, making Snow let out a tiny cry.

Kane then leaned over right next to her ear, and whispered huskily, "What is it that you want or that you need?"

Snow didn't care about her modesty anymore, "Harder…faster…please Kane!!!"

Kane smiled as he picked up his paste, and then stopped completely.

He just stayed stilled as Snow tried everything in her power to make Kane move.

After a while, Snow just gave up, she wrapped her arms around Kane's neck and started to weep.

Kane went closer to her ear and whispered, "If you want me to go to the next step, then you have to let me have your body, I mean anytime and anywhere."

Snow didn't know what to say, she looked over her shoulder and notice that Kane's eyes are still in there demonic state, she sighed as she rubbed her cheek against Kane's ruff jaw line.

"Please just take me Kane."

With that, Kane plunged with all of his strength right into Snow.

* * *

Rose didn't know what to do, she met the girls as promise and right after a quick breakfast, and they went to the indoor gym and started to do their own thing.

She put Otakay and Elvira on guard duty, only letting in the staff, the girls and Mark come in whenever they feel like it.

But something else was on her mind.

Her transformation.

Her beast is truly trust worthy towards men and that's why she has always been on her guard and that's the other reason why her ex's are popping up again.

It's always been the same, she goes into a wild heat because she has no man who is not like her, connected with a mountain lion; that is.

She snaps right into realty before they removed the last stitch of clothing on her, she wakes up and runs away.

Rose got on the tread mill and put it slow speed and started to walk.

She looked down at her watch and was surprised at the time, it was already one in the afternoon.

'Then that means it would be five where Snow and Kane is at, speaking of her, I wonder how is she doing?' Rose said to herself

Rose sighed as she stopped the machine and got off and started to head to the hotel room.

When she got there, Rose notice that something was out of place.

"Mark?" Rose yelled out loud, she waited, and no reply.

She sighed as she stared to make the homemade apple pie that she promised Mark.

Some time later…

Once she put the pie crust in the refrigerator, she called for room service to bring some more things over.

Once that was done, she started on the vanilla ice cream.

It only took a few minutes to get it done. She put everything away and was already to get started on the cleaning, but the doorbell rang.

She answered it and got the rest of the supplies that would finish off the pie, when the dough was done and she got that out and started rolling it out and when she put the crust back into the refrigerator and started to pill the skins of the apples.

Mean while, Mark was walking around the mall fowling the three girls around, carrying their bags around and hearing them laughing with a care of a world.

He grumbled and cursed under his breath as they decided to sit down at the food area.

"Now I did everything and I told you everything about myself like you'll asked me to, now what in the hell is going on?" Mark said as he nearly threw down the bags.

Cherry sighed as she tapped her fingers against the cup of soda that she was drinking, "Were sorry about this Mark, but we could only do this once in a blue moon or until one of us get a new boyfriend or we married off."

Mark didn't say anything as rubbed some of the red lines off of his wrists.

"And now were ready to tell you anything that you need to know." Flower said as she played with her pet foxes ears.

"All right, first of all tell me everything about the connection between the animals."

Missy eyes popped out, "Do you really know that much?"

"Well, Rose did tell me that she connected with her pet animal and I can guess that Snow is connected with that white wolf of hers and my brother Kane is going to be connected with that other wolf that follow him around."

"Well, you got everything right!" Missy said while Cheery and Flower nodded their heads.

"Now earlier today, you said something about any male getting Snow, which she will kill instantly?"

"Well in the past," Cherry started, "Different men from other tribes will come ours and all of them wanted to be Snow's husband and of course, they all ways claimed to know Snow very well and so, my great-grandmother will let Snow enter the forest first, wait till night fall, so Snow could have all her powers and then two hours later, the man will go in and in the middle of the night, we will hear a blooded curl cry that sounded like sounded like him and the next day, Snow will come out of the forest, but with the man's scalp and she will be licking blood dry off of her of her hands."

Mark went silent, as he thought about the next question, "So what makes my younger brother the special one in Snow's point of view?"

"Well, maybe it's because, she still has a crush on him and she speaks highly of him when she was younger and she before she found out about the fire, she told me that she hoped that he will be the one."

"Wait, first off, how did you know about the fire?"

"Well, Snow took us there and we did a small prayer for your parents and your brother, who we thought that was dead."

"Well, there's two more things that I must know, when does Rose go into heat and how do I get connected with the animal that follows Rose around?"

The girls didn't say anything as they looked at each other.

"Well for one, the male puma has to like you and it has to trust you enough, like for an example, Snow is connected with a female wolf right, so that means Kane is going to connected with a male wolf, and thus Rose is already connected with female puma and that means you're going to be connected a male puma." Said Missy.

Make didn't say anything as he stood up and gather the bags and followed the girls to the limo that was waiting outside for them.

* * *

Rose sighed as put the pie in the oven and set the time, and went to the bathroom and took another quick shower.

When she was done, she called flower and the girls and left an angry message, smiling as she turned off her cell because she knew that the girls would take it serious.

She let out a yawn as laid down and called for her pets, and in a heartbeat, they came and jumped on the bed and started to purr when Rose started to scratch right behind their ears.

Rose let out another sigh as she set herself and closed her eyes and feel into a light nap, wondering what was happening to Mark.

* * *

Kane collapsed right next to Snow after she was finished clenching the life out of him.

He put his arm around Snow's waist and pulled her to his body; she then wrapped her arms around him and said a low mumble voice, "I'm gonna…take…a nap."

Kane didn't say anything as he closed his eyes and fell victim to Snow's soothing aura.

* * *

Wow, that was my first lemon. And in the next chapter, Missy and the small gang are going to talk to Rose about the possibility of Marks transformation with Otakay and the girls are going to call Snow in the next chapter. And many more is coming on the next chapter, please give me about five reviews. 


	16. Ch16: Stop playing with these mind games

Wow guys chapter 16 already, wow again, I just have to say thank you for those who read my story and although didn't review, that's all right I got 6 here, so I'm happy… oh and remember that I have a Kagome and a Sesshoumaru story going on and I have 3 pages already done for this story and I'll be taking a short break for this one and btw, if you have any ideas that you want to see in the come up chapter or if you want to be in it and want to be with a wrestler, like if you want to be with one of the hardy boyz or with somebody else, because I already have an idea of hooking up a young Randy Orton with my friend, oh and not Kurt Angel, Edge or Stone Cold Steve Austin because you all see why.

And yes there's going to be some French in the story but I have already translate for you.

irishblue69

justkimmy

XinnLajgin

Unknown

Fairuza

MisIzzy

And I would like to say an extra thank you for… 

MisIzzy

Fairuza

Because they did what I asked them to do, in chapter 5 or 6 when I asked for you all to please review chapter 4 and you didn't. Well on with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 16: Stop playing with these mind games.

Snow had a hard time getting up this morning, she let out a groan as she struggle to move herself, but let out a gasp when a rush of pain and soreness rushed right into her as she tried to moved her legs with her.

Whipping out the blur out of her eyes, she notices that it was still dark outside.

Snow lifted her arm up reach of Kane, but was surprised to find him not there.

She turned her body and sat herself up.

With one more look around, she sighed to her self as she heard nothing.

Snow then grabbed the blankets and pulled them down and her eyes winded at what she saw.

Her upper legs and the hips her filled with black and blue burses.

Out of curiosity, she lead her over to her lamp on her night stand and turned it on and fixed the shading and lifted her leg up and was in silent shock at what she saw.

All of her inner thigh was filled with bite marks and some of them had blood coming out.

But her mind just stopped right in there tracks, she groaned when she felt a tight pull in her lower stomach.

Snow quickly reached up and felt her necklace was still around her neck, she let out a sigh of relief when the pain went away.

She now took this time and got up from her spot on her bed and limped towards the bathroom and started a shower.

On one side of her mind, she was still worried about her heat, and it's only six forty-five in the morning but she knew that anything can happen.

And on the other side of her mind was her inner demon, as she would like to put it. 

Most nights when she would go into her heat and those poor men would try and get her to be there wives and she would wake up in the morning, holding on their scalp and a few feet away her second family, the wolves, would be eating his body.

She let out a tiny laugh but took in sharp hiss of pain when she felt the hot water hitting her body.

Snow leaned her body against the cold tile wall and was slightly hoping that it was Kane's warm body that she was leaning against.

Her eyes shot open when the thought ran threw her head, 'What the hell am I thinking, I sound like a horny school girl!' 

After warming up to the wall, she put her face and head into the steaming water.

Soon after Snow started to wash herself and was still in shock about the about of blood was coming out.

Many times of the past years, her memory would be block the pervious night and it has always left her in wonder of how did she look like and how did she behave.

Snow then leaned on the wall, letting the hot water numb away the pain, slipping into a light sleep, not knowing that the back door was being opened.

* * *

Kane walked into the house right after his hunt.

_FLASHBACK _

_The moment he woke up, he heard some of the wolves growling and giving out snarls._

_But what he really got out of bed was hearing a few snickers._

_Kane reached up and was thinking to himself as he touched his ear, 'Has the transformation really has done this for me?'_

_The second that he got out of bed, Snow was already reaching for him._

_He grabbed his pillow and handed to her, she then instinctively wrapped it around with her arms and feel back to sleep._

_He pulled on the blue jeans and a wife beater that were on the floor and grabbed his mask and put it on._

_When he got to the stair rail, he thought more about his new found powers._

_His thoughts went to Rose when she jumped from the second floor and landed in front of him._

_He took a few steps back and ran to the rail and jumped off and landed on the bottom floor without a noise or him breaking anything._

_Kane let out an evil grin as the voices became louder._

_He went to the kitchen and looked outside the small window and didn't see anything at first but when the moon came threw the clouds, he could see a small hand full of men and they had camouflage clothing on and were pointing at something._

_As he pulled back the small curtain, he could see three of the young pups all up against the wall, growling and letting out little barks, trying to scare the hunters away._

_When he looked back at the men he swore that he heard a few voices but the thing was, they sounded young._

"_Go away."_

"_Get away from us!"_

"_Mommy, mommy!!"_

_His head shot back at the pups and notice that they were still growling._

_He sight went back to the hunters when he heard one of them laughing and a gun clicking._

_Kane didn't know what came over him, the first thing that he knew what was happening was, all of the men had twisted faces planted on their dead bodies and some of them had missing limbs and some were screaming bloody murder._

_Kane threw back his head and called the rest of the wolves._

_In a matter of seconds, the entire pack surrounded the men while Kane disposed the guns and left the wolves to their feeding._

_When Kane arrived back to the house, he thought about jumping threw the bedroom window but decided just to walk in threw the back door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

When made it to the door, he was slightly hoping that Snow would be up for another round, but his smile faded when he spotted an empty bed.

He was about go into a blank rage but heard some painful moaning coming threw the bathroom door.

Kane poked his head threw the door only to see Snow leaning her back up against the wall.

In one second, he saw Snow leaning against the wall, fully pregnant but her stomach seem to be bigger than usual and he went up to her and started to rub her stomach.

Snow then looked up and gave him a smile but he could tell that she was in pain.

He closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth in a quick motion.

Kane went up to her and his eyes roamed over her body but stopped when he spotted the dark burses on her hips.

He gently ran the tips of his fingers over the bruises that were shaped of his fingers.

Kane looked up when he felt a warm touch brushing his hair back.

He didn't know what came over him, the first person that he allowed to get near him, he physically harmed them.

He felt his knees gave out under him and he just stood at the spot.

After a few seconds, Snow gently grabbed his head and pulled him to her lower stomach and started to gently run her nails run in his hair, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Snow knew that Kane wasn't much of a talker, even when they were kids; she did all the talking for him and sometimes for the both of them.

"Kane, what wrong?" Snow asked him in a soft tone, almost like a mother who would ask her son who did something wrong, like smashing a ball into a window or stole some candy at the store.

Kane say anything, he just shook his head as he was telling her that nothing was wrong.

Then it hit her, she had to leave today and get ready for tomorrow.

She knew that she had to break the happy moment but she had no choice. Snow bent over and asked Kane to help her to the bedroom.

He quickly stood up and got a towel and went to Snow as she turned off the shower and pull out the plug.

She let out a sigh as Kane wrapped her in the warm towel and held her close to his chest.

Snow was about to pull away but Kane bent down and picked her up, set her on the bed and just left her to do her own thing.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Snow began the time of taking her time of dressing herself.

When she was done, she turned her attention to the sheets.

Snow cringed as her sight went to the blood spot that was almost right on the middle of the bed and she also notice a few blood marks and some holes on the sheets it self.

Snow let out a dreamy smile as all the memories was coming back to her.

Snow put her nose in the air and took a deep whiff and smiled when Kane came to the door.

"Kane, do you want me to make you something before we leave or when we arrive at the suite?"

"It doesn't matter, I guess we eat at the suite."

Snow nodded her head as she gathered the sheets and headed towards the washing machine.

Once she got them started, she went back up stairs and started to pack.

It only took a few minutes with Kane, because he came with just a little bit of a things but not her.

She had to worry about her normal clothing's and her make-up, her boots, her shoes and last but not least, her outfit.

Snow froze in her tracks, her outfit!

Snow bolted down to the closet and pulled out many boxes and finally came to one.

She sighed and smiled as she put the box on the bed and opened it.

Her face beamed when she pulled out her fighting outfit, well both of them.

The first one is when she walks outside to the back door and the only time she gets to see her fans. 

And the other one is a two piece and a very reviling fighting outfit.

They are two pieces to it, the top part, it only covers her breasts and she cut where her cleavage is at, and the bottom part is short-shorts but it had like a skirt covering it, so it was like a pair of squirts.

The only thing that was protecting her hands were a thin but long piece of leather and it went to same thing for her feet and ankles.

A twist here and twist there and they were also white to completing the outfit.

Then her ideas went to Kane's outfit, 'Maybe it's time to change it a bit for him?' Snow decided not to bring up the idea until after she was finished fighting for the night.

After she was done packing the rest of her stuff and calling Kane so he can move the suitcases to one of the trucks.

When he was loading the trucks, Snow's cell phone went off; she looked at the caller i.d. and smiled when she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hay Auntie, how are ya?"

"I'm doing fine, if that what you mean!"

After a little silence, Snow heard a small sigh coming from the other line.

"I there any else with you Cherry?"

"Yes, Missy and Flower are with me and I was about to get Rose right now."

"Where is she?"

"She is still with Mark."

"Ok, if you get her in about in two minutes, I'll tell you about my wild night."

Without a response, Snow heard the phone being dropped and heavy running right after words.

In a few seconds' tops, Snow was zipping up one of her bags and setting it right next to the door.

"What do you guys want?" A groggy voice replied threw the phone.

Snow let out a laugh when she heard Rose's voice coming from the end.

"Girls, if you don't want me to tell you about last night, then fine, I'll just hang up!"

Snow let out another laugh when a loud booming "NO!!" came from the other end.

"All right sit down and make sure that Mark isn't around ya'll."

"Check!" Cherry said as she put phone on loud speaker.

"All right guys, I had a wild night and lets just say that round 2 became like round 10!"

Snow broke into laughter when she heard a few whooping and a few cheers and a few of the lines of "Oh my god!!"

"Hay guys, I'll tell you more when I get there and oh, by the way Rose, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Remember, you have the _bigger_ brother!" Snow said while appeasing the word, bigger.

Rose didn't say anything as she felt heat setting on her cheeks and of course, the girls laugh at there older cousin.

Rose said a playful "shut up" and got up and back to her suite.

When she got in, Mark went up to her, "Was that Snow?"

"Yep, and incase if your wondering, your brother and her are fine."

Rose yawned and notices that it was only one in the morning and growled to herself as she made a mental note to kill her cousins later on after when she catch on more sleep.

"I'm going back to bed Mark." Rose said as she yawned and stretched her back.

* * *

About four hours later, Rose let out a small yawn as she woke up as she heard the door bell coming from the front door.

She smiled as got up to see the peaceful and calm face of Mark and some how, she got out of Taker's strong grip and went to answer the door and was happy to see room service coming in.

Once the man left, Rose took off the dome off the plate and smiled as she her sight laid on some the things that she ordered the night before.

_FLASHBACK _

_Rose smiled as she got up and looked threw the little hole on that door, she bit back her laughter when she heard the worry voices of her cousins coming from the other side of the door._

_She stepped back and put on a serious face on and the minute she opened the door, she heard some bags rustling and feet running down the hall way._

_Mark didn't say anything as he walked in and sat on the couch, he looked at her retreating from and said, "I don't know what you said on that phone, but it made them move faster to come up here."_

"_I just told them a little promise; something in the line of, about stilling you again will make them think twice in everyday life." Rose said when she headed in the kitchen, "Oh by the way, dinner is ready!"_

_Mark didn't say anything he headed to the kitchen and sat himself on a chair and just waited for Rose to do something._

"_Rose, did you make ah the pie?"_

"_I don't know? Did I?" Rose said as she turned around with a stake dinner with all the fixings that she guessed the he would like._

_Marks eyes popped out at the quaintly of the food that she gave to him._

_The first thing that came to his mind and his lips were, "You sure that there is nough fer you?"_

"_Don't worry about lil'old me," Rose said with a tiny giggle, "I'm ah used to cookin' fer big families and big boys."_

_Taker looked down at his plate and started to eat. _

_Rose didn't say anything but watch him threw her eye lashes and was smiling to herself_

_Right when he was done, Mark got up and started to head to the living room._

"_What? Don't you wanna have some of my apple pie?"_

_Mark turned around fast and said, "Woman, I thought you were pullin' my leg when you said that you were goin' to make that pie!"_

"_No, you know that I would never do that! And by the way, do you like vanilla ice cream?"_

_A small smile started to from on his face, "I sure do!"_

"_Then how about on your piece of pie?"_

"_Then that would be even better."_

_Rose smiled as she took out the bowl that was holding the homemade vanilla ice cream and put it in the sink and cut a piece out of the pie and put it in a bowl and scooped out a helping of ice-cream and put it right on top and handed to Mark._

_She turned around and started to help her self to a piece._

_Buy the time she turned around; Mark was scraping the last of the apples on the walls of the bowl._

"_Did you even taste it?" Rose said in wonder._

"_I sure did, and it was the best tastin' pie!"_

"_And I guess you want another helping?"_

_Mark let out a small smile when he handed his bowl back to Rose._

_She let out a small laugh when she refilled his bowl and gave it back to him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Rose smiled when she started to add the batter to the waffle iron and letting it cook, and then she turned her attention to the bacon and eggs.

"Wow this is the first time that you woken' up before me." Mark said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I just want you to have a good breakfast this morning, because do you know why?"

Mark thought about it for a while, "Nope, nothing is ringing a bell."

"Snow and Glen are coming today and I already know that Snow want me and the other girls to work out for tomorrow's matches."

"What, it's been three days, already!?" Mark said as he pored himself a cup of coffee.

"Yep and I have to tell the manger that they are coming and I have to call Miss. Big Boss Lady and tell her about give you two special passes to come in with us.

Rose's cell-phone rang, she looked up while she was putting some food on a plate.

Make kept silent when Rose put a plate down in front of him and told Mark that was his.

He watched her with hawk eyes when she started to talk with her boss.

In a matter of minutes, Rose was jumping up and down.

Rose came in and said, "She said yes because this fight was going to Pay Per View and this would be a perfect time to show us girls as in Snow and I, with ya'll men and as in you and Kane, so maybe the two companies will emerge and maybe I can get a job with the WWF!"

"Quite lyin'!" Was all Mark could say.

"Nope and at the time of the fight, you and Kane will be sitting with my boss from her personal box and will be watching us and there might be something else too!" Rose said as she looked away.

"What is it?" Make said a serious voice, as he notice the tone in her voice has changed and started to worry. 

"During the fight, I might get ambushed and Snow will come out and try and save me but more girls will come out and she will get ambushed and then you and your brother will come out, scare the living day lights out of the girls."

Mark thought about it for a while, "Then what will happen?"

Rose thought about it for a while, "Maybe, you can grab me and then, pull me into your chest and I open my eyes in fear because I come in with Snow and Glen and remember this I don't even know you. And then you will rise your hand over your head because remember your holding on to me, then the lights will go off and we will run like bloody hell."

Mark thought about it for a while and the idea seems to good to be true. "Then when are we supposed to know each other more?"

"I really don't know, maybe when you and Glen get into tag team fights and if you think about it, Snow will come out with him and once in a while, I'll come out with them and you know that the other guys will come to the our side and try to hurt you and I'll try to protect you and I'll get hit, you get pissed and fight them and my charter and I will fall more in love with you." Rose said as she sat herself on Mark's lap and placed a simple kiss on his lips.

When they broke apart, Mark smiled and said, "I like that idea already."

After Taker let Rose up and they finished eating, a thought set in Mark's mind.

"But the way Rose, how does your outfit looks like?"

"Oh let me show you," Rose got up and went to one of her bigger bags and pulled out two boxes, she opened up one and laid it on top of the bed and she went to her other one and also spread it on the bed.

"Are these really your fighting outfits?"

"Unfortunately yes; this one that covers most of my skin is the one that I walk outside with and when I meet my fans, and this one," Rose held up a skimpy outfit, "Is the one that I fight with."

"Does Snow have one of these?"

"Yes she does but the difference is, her is like a skirt but it has slits on the sides and a pair of short-shorts under them, while mine is a skirt but I get to wear some cheer shorts and some fishnet stockings and my knee high boots."

"You know that I'm gonna get mad at yur boss, right?"

"What, why?"

"Because of this outfit," Mark said as he picked up Rose's corset top.

'Is he getting mad because of the way that I dress?' Rose asked herself, "What's wrong with my outfit? I mean, I know it's too small and very reviling but it allows me to move faster into my finishing moves."

"I still don't like it." Mark said in a grumble.

Rose smiled as she went to Mark and gave him a hug on his side, she gently rubbed her face on the side of his chest, taking in his natural husky sent.

She had a feeling that he's thinking about the men will be watching her.

"Well you did say before that I'm yours, right?"

Mark looked at her at the corner of his eye and put down the top and hugged her with his arm.

Rose let out a sigh as hugged him tighter.

"Oh, I forgot to show you this!" Rose said as she picked up a wooden bat.

Rose let out a small laugh as she flipped the bat by the handle and it landed perfectly back onto her hand.

"And what it that?"

"Well you know Kane has his mask, right? Well, I have my bat."

"Let me see that thing!" Mark said as he held out his hand.

Rose didn't say anything as she handed the bat to Mark.

When Mark gripped the bat, he notices that it was a little bit on the heavy side.

"How does much does this thing weigh?"

Rose thought about it for a while as she rocked on the heels and the balls of her feet.

"I say about 10 to 15 pounds…"

Mark eyes popped out, "10 to 15 pounds??"

Rose didn't think about it much about the weight as she looked at him, "What?"

* * *

Snow leaned her head against Kane's chest when she felt the plain engine starting.

She braced herself when they finally took air.

Snow knew that they were leaving way early but she nor Kane could go back to sleep, so she called Luyu and left a message and they packed everything that they would need. 

Snow was playing with her diamond necklace and in her mind, she was already thinking about a new image, instead of wearing all white when she goes down the ramp she could add some black or blue markings and she could wear pants once in a while, 'Then that means I could add a image of a moon on my leg.'

Kane voice soon interrupted her train of thought, "What are you thinking now?"

Snow tried to hide her smile, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Snow, I knew you for 3 years when we were kids and then I got to know you better from the past month, now tell me what are you thinking?"

Snow sighed, "I was thinking about my outfit, when I start to fight in the WWF then I might have to change my image and if I have to, then I was thinking about putting some black or blue streaks going across my body and I was thinking if I started to wear some pants more, then I could my moon image on one of my legs."

Kane stood silent as he thought about the next question, "Why dark colors? I mean has your color always has been white?"

"Well yes but when I go back into fighting and a few months and probably in a match, I want to start wearing something that shows that I belong to you so none of those idiots won't follow me around and they would know that I belong to you and nobody else. And do you remember who came to your rescue when that idiot Mankind wanted to hit you for the second time?"

Kane rolled his eyes and said in a low voice, "I know."

Then it came to him, "I was wondering? Why did Mankind acted the way he did on that day?"

Snow let out a small giggle, "It's because he saw the side that you haven't seen before and I don't want you to see it."

Kane saw that small gleam in her eye as he let out a small 'Ah' then he smile to himself as he reached over and grabbed Snow around the waist line and pulled her on to his lap.

Snow let out a surprised gasp when she landed on Kane's lap but relaxed when he put his arms around her.

"You know I can't be like this in public."

"Like what?" Snow asked while resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Me hold on to you, kissing you, or anything that shows emotion."

Snow looked up and locked eyes with him, 'I just realized that he has a dark green eye!' "But I thought that anger was an emotion?" 

"Yes it is but remember, after the fire I grew up on anger alone."

Snow let out a small apology and thought of something that might work, "Hay Kane, I think I might have an idea?"

"Well, let me hear it."

"Clinging or forcing?"

Kane looked at her and said a low, "Huh?"

* * *

Rose called the Inn manger, letting them know Snow and her guest was coming over to stay, she smiled when he started to stutter.

Rose let out a small laugh when she hanged up the phone, Mark came in and looked at her weird.

"Wacha laughin' at woman?"

"The manger was having a metal break down."

"Why?"

"Because Snow and Kane are coming and let me tell you something, Snow has a reputation in this building."

"What did she do that made the poor man scared shit less?"

Snow let out a full laugh at the memory, "Lets just say that it wounded up to having about 4 ambulances, 2 cop cars that were flipped and a fire truck went into the wall of the lobby."

Mark looked at her and rubbed his eyes and said in a low voice, "What kind of family did I get involved with?"

Rose heard it and said while resting her head and arm on him, "A very unique one if I do say so myself!" 

Rose was about to walk away until when Mark grabbed her from behind and pulled her to his chest.

Rose didn't say anything as she made her self comfortable in Mark's lock, she had a feeling that he wanted to ask her a question, she could see it in his eyes since the day that he came back with her cousins 

"Rose," Taker started, "I have been thinking about this a lot lately, and I have made it my final decision."

'Oh no,' Rose thought to herself, 'He wants to break up with me!'

Rose couldn't help the tears coming down her face as she tried to hold back a choking sound.

She closed her eyes as Mark loosened his grip and turned around and stated to wipe away the tears.

"Why you cryin' fer woman?"

Rose didn't say anything, she just shook her head as she put her head down.

Mark pulled her in closer into his chest as he gently lifted her head up, "I don't know what I said that made you cry but I just wanna tell ya that I decided that I want to be connected to that mountain lion of yours."

Rose immediately stopped crying as she locked eyes with him.

"Are you saying that you want to be connected with Otakay?"

Mark let out a small smile as he gave Rose a breath taking kiss.

After come back up for air, Mark rested his forehead on Rose head and said in a low powerful voice, "Wouldn't I be asking you if I wanted, right?"

* * *

When the plain landed, the time was different. Snow knew that it was a four hour differences between where she lived at and the place that she was fighting at.

She let out a yawn and looked around at the airport and smiled because it was only a few people.

Snow back to see Kane walking out of the docking, adjusting his leather mask.

The second he came to view, all of the little boys came up to him, pointing and dragging their parents to they can meet him.

Snow held back a giggle when she heard Kane sigh threw his mask.

"Do you have a pen?" He asked in a low voice.

"I have a sharpie!" Snow said as she pulled out the pen from her small purse.

"That will be fine."

Then signing wasn't too long, Snow got a few fans here and there also and got into a limo and headed to the Inn.

When they arrived, Snow was the first one to get out and then Kane and their two wolves (You thought I forgot about them, huh?…then shame on you…lol, j/k), the Catori and Hakin were looking up and looking ahead, giving a large yawns a few seconds apart.

Kane grabbed onto both of the chains and followed Snow into the Inn.

The second that they walked, the hotel manger was behind the desk, stared to stutter and he pushed one of the employees in front of him.

The girl sighed as she pulled the large sign-in book and placed it in front of Snow.

"_Bonjour estropie, j'espère que votre lutte est allée bien ?"(Good morning maim, I trust that your fight went well?)_

Snow smiled as she signed her name in the book, "_Oui, j'étais agréable mais je crois que je vais me reposer pendant quelque temps bien que." _(_Yes, I was nice but I think that I'm going to rest for a while though.)_

The woman looked up from her spot and spotted Kane standing right next to Snow.

"_Excusez-moi estropient, mais est ce Kane?" (Excuse me maim, but is that Kane?)_

Snow looked up, smile and nodded her head.

"_Alors je me demandais, peut-être plus tard sur … ?" (Then I was wondering, maybe later on…?)_

"_Je prendrai une photo ensemble, mais dans nos costumes de bagarre et nous irons faire les a signés." (I'll take a picture together, but in our fighting outfits and we'll sign them.)_

The woman jumped up and down in glee as she put the book away and gave Snow the key to the third suite.

Once in the elevator Snow started to play with the chain connected to the key.

"Glen, I have to tell you something before we get up there." Snow said as they got off from the elevator and went to the next one further down the hall way.

Kane didn't say anything but just looked at her with slight interest.

"I have three cousins sharing the second suite and mind you, they can get a little bit too crazy at times."

"But aren't they like you and I, connected with animals and all?" Kane finally spoke.

"Yes they are, do you remember a long time ago, the animals that were trying to protect me and surrounded you?"

Kane closed his eyes and leaned his head down for just a moment, then the memory came to him, he nodded he head as the memory came clear.

"Now remember the eagle, the fox and the snake right near your feet."

Kane eye's popped open slightly and a cold shiver went up and down his back as the memory became more clearer.

Snow let out a small laugh as she grabbed his arm and lead him the way to the next elevator.

"Well now, the animals are connected with my younger nieces and mind you, my brothers married women from different countries."

Kane looked down and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well one of my brothers that is connected with the snake, he married an Italian woman and to top it off, her father is a mob boss, so that makes my niece…"

"The next heir for the big chair, so to speak." Kane cut in.

"Yes but she's very polite and very…oh how do I say this…she's very innocent?"

Kane didn't say anything.

"But when she puts down about four M.G.D.'s (Miller Genuine Draft), she gets totally wild." Snow said as she let out a tiny laugh at one of the memories.

"And I presumed that she has a nickname just like you?"

"Yes, and her nickname is Flower. And another of my older brothers married a French woman, but she died of a mysterious death and my brother is still alive but depressed, so yea…"

"Sorry about that and what is her nick name?"

"That's all right, and her nickname is Cherry."

"Cherry? Why do you call her that?"

"Because her French name means Cherryflower and we don't want another Flower name in the family and start fights and you can guess the whole deal, so we call her Cherry."

"Ah." Was all Kane could say. "And what animal who is connected with?"

"The Fox. And last but certainly, my other niece, Missy!"

"And why Missy?"

"Oh just for the heak of it and she's connected the eagle."

Kane gave her a dumbfounded look behind his mask, but grinned when Snow put the key into the doorknob and turned it.

He went right behind her and lifted his mask up just enough so nibble on the sweet spot right on the junction of her shoulder and her neck.

Snow moaned as she tilted her head just back enough to give him access.

* * *

Alright, another chapter is done and by the way people, you just read 20 pages and in my next chapter is going to be a lemon as you can guess and Snow is going to help out Rose with the bonding and Mark and Otakay are going to have a day out, you know to get better equated. Well that is it for now and can I have about 6 reviews, please!!


	17. Chapter 17: Yes, I am playing with fire

Well, here's to another great chapter and I just wanna tell yea guy that they are going to be two lemons in this chapter and I will give you all the heads up when it's starting, and remember that it's not too late to hook up with the wrestler of your dreams. For example, my friend Fairuza asked me can she hook up with young Randy Orton and also, justkimmy asked me put her in and she also asked to hook up with Batista, witch that I learn and found out that he was a bouncer at a club, so that help a lot with my story…so like I said, just tell me what wrestler that you want to get with, we'll talk and could think of things for the story.

XinnLajgin

justkimmy

Unknown

DariaM

MisIzzy

Fairuza

* * *

Chapter 17: Yes, I am playing with fire and I love it!!

The moment that Snow dropped the chains, Spirit and Fire took off, following their noses.

Spirit and Fire finally reached the door that smelled familiar.

Spirit scratched on the door for a few seconds until it was answered.

"Spirit…Fire how are you two here? And where is Snow and Kane?"

Rose didn't say anything as Spirits eye's started to change to a dark gray color and she looked over to Fire and notice that he was going into like a trance like state.

Rose went to the chains and pulled them in the suite and went into the kitchen to get something for them to eat.

That's when Taker walked and notice the two wolves.

"Rose?" Mark semi-yelled.

"Yea?"

"If these two wolves are here, then where is Snow and Kane?"

"Most likely in their suite already."

"Then why haven't they called us already and told us that they are already here?"

"Do you see how the white female wolf color eyes has changed and notice how the male wolf is in like a trance like state?"

Mark looked over and nodded his head in understanding.

"Then that means, as you put it, Snow and Kane are "Doing the Deed."" Rose said in a flat tone as Mark laughed his ass off.

Rose also let a small laugh when she head to the kitchen.

She walked out with two big stakes and threw them at Sprit and Fire and of course, they inhaled it and picked up the bone and walked out the door and head back to their posits.

* * *

Kane didn't waist anytime as he quickly locked the door and kissed Snow.

Snow felt her knees buckling right under her, so she grabbed onto Kane's shirt and pressed herself on him.

Kane put his hands on her hips and lifted her up like if she weighted nothing.

Snow groaned in slight pain as Kane pushed her against the wall and started to place little love bites on her chest.

But she came back to realty quick when she heard something rip.

Snow looked down to see Kane's hand firmly grasped her jeans and was tearing them and in one swift movement, her jeans were gone in a flash.

"My good jeans!" She cried out.

"I'll buy you some more later." Kane said as he pulled Snow's make shift top off over her head.

Snow was about to say something but Kane grabbed her and ran to the bedroom.

When they got there, he nearly tossed Snow into the bed and got undressed himself and crawled above her.

Then it came to him, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You weren't wearing anything underneath, were you?"

Snow blushed as she shook her head in a negative response.

"What am I going to do with you angel?" Kane said as he took off the rest of his mask and flicked it across the room.

Snow smiled seductively as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you can punish me in some way?" Snow said as she rubbed her hand up and down on Kane's chest.

Kane just raised his eyebrow and let a smirk set on his lips as Snow reached up and started to nibble on his nick, right under his chin.

Snow smiled as she heard Kane groaned she pushed herself up and scoot back further into the bed.

Kane looked up to see that Snow's eyes were changing from a dark gray to her demon yellow.

He grinned as Snow lifted her hand and gave a simple indication for him to come to her just by moving her finger.

When he crawled over her and loomed over her body for a few seconds.

Snow then reached up pulled his head down, meeting their lips in a heated kiss.

After a few seconds, Kane ran his tongue over her lips gently.

Snow moaned as she opened her lips and started a little war of dominance but Kane won when he brought his hand up and started to message her breast.

"Kane..!" Snow moaned out.

Kane then went back on the semi-attack on Snow's breast, biting lightly but his wolf side came up and bit harshly, drawing blood from the seeping wound.

She was about to say something but the pain dulled away when Kane started to like up the wound.

Snow gasped when she felt Kane felling her again but groaned in pain when he grabbed her hips.

Kane heard this and stopped for a few moments looking at her and then to her hips.

He was still in shock that he did this; he began to gently rub his hands in soothing motion, hoping that it would help a bit.

Snow then mumbled a few words and felt a changed in her body, well more in her hips; she numbed the nerve endings so she won't feel any kind of pain that she was feeling just a while ago.

She then let out a small laugh as she notice that Kane was paying attention.

Snow reached up and pulled Kane to her and licked on the outside of his earlobe and nibbled on the end of it.

Kane groaned as he felt his cock twitch in Snow, he pulled out but only half-way, he smiled as Snow put her legs around his waist, trying to move him but squeezing her legs to her.

Snow looked up to see Kane looking at her with a slight amusement in his glowing eyes.

Snow growled deeply in her throat, but smiled when a small idea came to her mind.

She gripped his shoulders with her nails and with all the years of a strict work outs, Snow tightened or clenched her lower stomach together in one swift movement.

Kane amusement faded when he felt nails digging into his skin and the only one thing that he wasn't ready for was the tightness that wrapped around his cock.

He groaned and then let out a threading growl to her.

Kane smiled as a whimper reached his ears as he thrust right into her.

* * *

"So for this boding thing to work, I have to get to know the animal or in this case, Otakay?" Mark asked as Otakay jumped next to him on the couch.

"Yes, you just have to get to know him well enough so you can look out for each out for each other." Rose said as she started to give Elvira a ear rub.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well a couple of a times, Elvira here came to my rescue. But often times, she's just hiss and swipe her paw at the girls and will put them and their pets back into place."

"So you're telling me that you have family member that have the same job as you? As in the same area."

Rose looked up. "Yea, I have nearly 30 cousins that I fight with and if one is down and out for some reason, then another will pop up."

Mark was in shock but he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it, he has never heard of that much family fighting in one place.

"So what kind of family members that are connected with animals?"

"Well, we have all sorts of kinds of animals, to giant river otters, to leopards."

Mark just look at Rose like if she had grown another head, "Leopards?"

"Yes, leopards. Did you think that Elvira and Otakay are the only big cats in the family?"

Mark looked at her and at Elvira, who is falling into a light sleep and then at Otakay and the back at Rose.

"Mark, as you can guess, if we have pumas in the family and at that means I have cousins that are connected with leopards, jaguars and other big cats."

"From all over the world, right?"

"Yep, and my boss always lets us fight with one and the other because she knows about the whole family thing and also, it's in our blood."

Mark stood silent as he locked eyes with Otakay, then an idea came to him. "Why not I take Otakay here out for the day?"

Rose looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Really, you'll take him out?"

"Yea and why are you getting so happy about it?"

"Well, I don't like to bring this up but out of my two ex's; you're the first one who wanted to get close to these animals." Rose said as she got up and placed a simple kiss on Taker's lips.

Mark let out a small smile as he got up and grabbed Otakay's collar and called for him.

The lion looked up and watched him with quizzing eyes, then looked at a sleepy Elvira, who just nodded and put her head down and fell asleep.

Otakay then looked back at Mark and hopped off the couch and went to him.

The second that Taker and Otakay left, Cherry, Flower and Missy came in and sat themselves on the couch and started to flip thru the channels.

Rose just came in with a glass of tea and looked around, "What's going on? I thought that you girls had your own suite?"

"We do but the thing is, our neighbors are yelling way too much and way too loud." Cherry said in a averaged sigh.

Rose blushed as she sat next to them.

"You know that Snow is going to be pretty pissed when she comes over here and finds out that her part of the suite is being taken." Flower said as she took a drink out of Rose's tea.

A laugh came out of Rose's mouth and all of the girls looked at her if she has gone crazy.

"Um guys, you do know that Snow and her man is already here, right?" Rose said as she felt the heat getting hotter on her face.

All of the girls froze in their spots and little by little, they locked eyes with hers, and Missy said a low "Excuse me?"

"Snow and her man are already here, Fire and Sprit came by, got a quick bit to eat and they just left right after that."

A dark blush set themselves across the four girl's faces and the only thing that set in their minds was the word, "WOW!!"

* * *

Taker sighed as he sat down at one of the Café benches that were down the street.

He started to dust off his cloths as Otakay leaped on one of the chairs across from him, he growled to himself was the memory was playing his mind.

Otakay here was eyeing one of the smaller dogs like if it was a walking piece of meat, everything was doing fine but until an older lady scream and who was hitting Otakay with her small purse and holding her pet pug in the other hand.

Then came the dragging and the pulling.

Taker put a small memo in the back of his mind to talk to Rose when he gets back to the Inn.

He looked up when the waiter came to them, "I'm sorry sir, but no dogs or any kinds of pets are allowed!" The man said threw a heavy French accent.

Mark looked at him, "But this is not my "pet" as you put it, it's my woman's Kineks Tabuga, pet."

The waiter gasped as he nearly dropped the menus, then he started to shake.

"I am most sorry about that sir, you must be hot under this sun, please come right in and we will have you served right away!"

Mark looked at the man weird as he clapped his hands and small hand full of men came and grabbed Otakay chain and lead them to the second level of the Café, where hardly anybody goes.

Mark gave one final weird look at the scurrying men as they put a large rib eye on a plate and putting a large napkin around Otakay's neck and leaving him to eat.

Not even two minutes after words and waiter came in and took Marks orders and left the same way that he came in.

During this time Mark pulled out his cell phone and called Rose.

After the third ring was about to start, he heard a click and a few snickering in the background.

"Hello, you have reached Rose cell-phone, our specials tonight include candle wax, nipple clips and Testicular and Vaginal piercing, please leave your name; your number and the time that you want to come in. Have a nice day!"

Taker paused for a few seconds before he thought of something when he heard muffled laugher.

"Yes; Is this Rose's house of pain? I would like to order the candle wax special. What time can I come in?"

He let out a small laugh and rubbed his eyes as he heard the phone being dropped and laughter came from the background and then silence tore thru when he heard a familiar voice.

"Guys, what are you doing with my cell-phone?"

Almost on cue, all three girls answered different things.

"Nothing!"- "Doing what?" - "This is _your_ cell-phone?"

Rose gave them her famous death glare when she raised her hand and pointed to each one of them.

"Yea right!" She told Cherry.

"You know what you are doing!" said to Missy.

"And YES, it's my cell-phone!" and to Flower.

When Rose was heading towards the phone, the girls jumped and ran to the kitchen, hoping it would buy them some time to think their way out of it.

"Yes?" Rose said in sweet voice.

Mark took in a deep breath of air as he shook off the feeling, "Baby girl, I have to talk to you about your pet here!"

Rose felt her heart dropped when he brought up about Otakay, "Yes, what about him?"

"This over grown house cat dragged me almost across the park."

His eyes widened when he heard her gasp, "Are you hurt?"

"Naw, just a little shocked that animal could to do that to me!"

"I gonna tell him something in a few seconds so I can get in touch with my animal side."

Mark didn't say anything as he nodded his head.

When he was heard threw the receiver, he can hear some growling in the back ground, almost like the night that he and Rose left his brother with Snow.

And almost like the day of the fire.

His mind froze for a few seconds when a memory came back to him.

He thought about it for a while but was mentally cut off when a female gruff voice came thru the other end.

"Mark I am ready, put the phone near the puma as you would do to hear it."

Mark reached over and put the cell-phone near the puma, which was licking his chops in satisfaction.

Within a matter of seconds, Otakay ears flatten against his skull and his eyes and head slumped towards his paws.

Mark guess that she was finished lecturing the puma when he heard a low growl, almost like if was trying to say that he was sorry.

Mark sat back to his chair as he put the phone near his ear again, "What did you say to the poor thing?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Oh , I just told him that I will shave all his fur off and get him nurtured and then send him to the Rockies, where it's extra cold during the winter times."

Mark just stared into empty space as he let the information sink into his head, "I never that you can be so cruel Baby girl."

Rose let out a small laugh when her sights landed on three pairs of eyes and said in an eerie voice, "Well, I can be a bitch when I have to."

Mark eyed the phone when he heard a click and then the phone went dead.

Then his sights went to the still puma, he sigh as he thought for a moment as the waiter put his meal in front of him.

He cut a piece off and set on the Otakay's plate and started to eat.

The puma looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Look, I don't know if you can understand me, but we have something in common."

Otakay looked up and let out a gruff squeak, almost like if he was trying to say, "What?"

"We have the most wonderful girls in our lives."

Otakay looked at him, like if he was thing about it, then he looked at the piece of meat the Mark gave him and started to take small bites from it.

"And do you know why Rose wanted us to get to know each other better?"

Otakay tiled his head to the side, almost like Kane does it when he's in the ring and locked eyes with him.

"I have no fucken' clue either." Mark said as gave another piece of meat to Otakay as a thought came to his mind.

"I wonder what Kane is doing right now."

__

IN SNOW'S AND KANE'S SUITE…

Kane let out a starling sneeze while holding onto Snow's sleeping body and let out a groan as he shook his head.

Snow let out a tired moan as she felt her wall shake, she looked up to see Kane rubbing the bottom of his nose with his finger.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea I guess, it's just that sneeze came kind've fast." Kane said as he wrapped his arm around Snow's body.

"Well maybe, somebody is talking about you or they just said your name as an example?" Snow said as she rubbed her face in Kane's broad chest and fell asleep once again.

Kane looked down at her sleeping body and thought about it for a few moments.

But nothing came to mind, he just shrugged his shoulders and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Rose just put down her cell-phone and was walking towards her cousins but until a sharp pain went thru her lower stomach.

She stopped and hesitated for a moment until it dulled away, but when Rose took another step forward, the pain came back with a vengeance.

As Rose feel to her knees, she let out a cougar like roar and felt like her world was turning black.

She closed her eyes as she felt like somebody was grabbing a hold of her mind and applying pressure on it.

When Rose opened her eyes again, she swore that her voice in the back of her head told her to kill anything that came near her.

"Run!" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth and then she collapsed on the floor.

Flower, Cherry and Missy was all looking at her, wondering what they should do next.

Then the silence was broken when a deep growl sent shivers down their backs.

The girls screamed when Rose leaped in the air and started to run after the girls.

Flower being the quickest one of the family, she did a nose dive right under Rose and grabbed her cell-phone and scooped up her keys that were on the coffee table and ran out the door.

Once all the girls were out the door, including Elvira, Flower locked the door and called for Mark.

After two rings, she let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding when she heard Mark answered.

"Mark, this is Flower, um…something is going on with Rose and I need you to come a-sap."

"All right, I'm heading there right now."

Right after Mark clicked the phone off, he looked over to Otakay and said, "Come on boy, something is going on with my woman!"

Otakay grunted and nodded as a waiter came with Otakay's chain and hooked it on to him and handing the heavy chain to Mark.

Mark then leaned forward just a little bit to reached for his wallet but the waiter put his hands up and said, "Don't worry about paying, the girls always gives us so much money every time they come here, we just put the left over money together and we deducted each time they come on by, so don't worry about it."

Mark was in silent awe, he just nodded and started to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, give my regards to the girls, tell that we miss them and for them to come by soon!"

"Right!"

Mark practically ran back to Inn, thanking to himself that he didn't wonder too far.

When he got down the hallway, he spotted Cherry walking back and forth, Missy who was petting Elvira and Flower who was just sitting there, staring into space.

Cherry was the first one to spotted him, she met him half way and pulled him until they reached the corner leading to her suite.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you, it should be kept a secret."

"Because it's in the family."

"Right and…"

"Rose is in heat or she getting into it the begging stages of it."

Cherry was in shock, she was about to ask him how did he know about all of this.

"The reason it know it's because about a day and a half ago, somebody called and Rose told him everything that he should know and what to do and I still remember everything."

"But you know that the girl who are half Indian are different from Snow when she goes into heat."

Mark looked at her and he gave her an indication that he didn't understand.

"Remember that Snow is a full blooded Indian and the rest of us are half, to that means the pain will be too great for most of us and our heat will start about three to two weeks before it really happens and we have a week to prepare and then the last three days, we will be by ourselves and wait out the heat and then go back to work the day after the next."

Mark looked at her and then to the wall, he put his hand on it and leaned forward, trying to think a way to help Rose.

"What can I do to help her?"

Cherry leaned back on the opposite wall and only one thing came to her mind but she didn't like it.

"The only way for you, as a man, is to release her frustration and you only need to do it once and her inner self will satisfied till her three day heat."

"As in release her frustration, you mean as in…"

"Yep, if my hearing is correct, Snow and her man are down and out for the time being, so we will leave you to Rose and don't worry about the two puma's, well take care of them."

Mark stood silent as he watch her call for everybody and lead them to the room.

Once he was walking to the door, something caught his eye, he looked down to notice that it was the key to the room.

He bent over and picked it, while running his thumb over the edges, he thought about what was happening to Rose.

Mark let out a sigh as he slid the key into the slot and turned the knob at the same time.

When he walked in, his eyes widened as looked at the room that used to be the living room.

The couches were flipped and the comforters were torn and the pillows were rags now and he also notice that he curtains were shredded.

He felt a pull of some kind in his chest, almost like if it was telling him where to go.

Mark walked around the flipped couch and walked to the kitchen, he looked around and notice that it was okay, just a little bit of food on the walls, not much.

He was about to look inside of the kitchen, he Mark heard a low growl coming from the bedroom.

When he saw her, he had to do a double take.

Most of her clothes were ripped, the only thing that was covering her was a large overgrown shirt and she was barefooted and he could see her toe nails digging into the mattress, she was consecrating on the pillow then on him for the moment.

"Rose?"

Rose lifted her head up to see a man standing near the door. In her mind, she was replaying her memories like if they were small movies.

But her memories were going back to her two abusive ex's, she let out a growl and was think about killing him, but a voice stopped her, it was her inner demon.

It told her that this man was different from the last two and should give him a chance.

Rose let out a deep purr as her demon put images in her head of her withering under him in pleasure.

Rose let out another purr as she felt her demon take over the body.

She closed her eyes and snapped them right open.

Mark looked at her as he heard a loud purr coming right in from of him.

He was about to say something but Rose shut her eyes and opened them quickly as she shut them.

Mark let out a small gasp and took a small step back at what he saw.

Her eyes has changed colors, instead of where the white is supposed to be, it was a solid black, and her dark gray color disappeared and in their place, bright glowing neon green eyes took their place.

A dark shadow set over her eyes lids and lips, giving her a deathly look.

"Mark," She purred out.

Mark blinked and looked at her weird but when he blink long and hard and try to look at her again, she disappeared in to thin air.

He spin around to see if she was behind him but his idea was cut off when he felt hands circle around his torso.

But it wasn't a tight grip, so he turned back around quickly.

Rose let out a purr like giggle at the look on his face, "What's wrong, never seen anybody moved that fast?"

Mark was left speechless at the quickness and the agility that she held but grinned as an idea came to his head.

"Well darlin', you can say that I am surprised in more ways than one." Mark said he bent down and grabbed her ass and pull her to his chest.

In a flash, Mark ran to their bed room and placed her on the bed gently while nipping on her neck.

Rose moaned and arched up at the feeling while bring her hands up and softly applying pressure on Mark's shoulder with her nails.

Mark sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Rose looked at him in wonder and then a mischievous idea came to her head.

She sat up and traced her finger over his torso, feeling every little detail and then she started to play with Mark's tattoo over his stomach but stopped when Mark placed her face into his hands and whispered huskily near her lips, "Not now baby girl, today is all about you."

Mark let out a small grin when her eyes filled in wonder as he went further down on her chest and a smile formed on his face as Rose let out a low purr-like moan.

Mark took his time as he put his hands under her shirt and lift it over her head.

The sight made him stare at her for a bit, she was just had her underwear on and she was already panting like if she had cum already.

Mark was about to grabbed for Rose bra strap but stopped when clenched her stomach and cringed in pain.

Rose was waiting for him to make a move when he pulled her top off but her eyes widened when she felt the same sharp pain that she did earlier.

She tried to hold back her tears but a few manage to escape, she turned her head to the side as embarrassment and shame went through her mind.

Rose held her breath as she felt a shift in the bed.

She thought Mark left her because she was showing weakness, she then let a few more tears escape.

"Is the pain that strong?"

Rose eye's shot open and jerked her head to the voice, her eyes locked with his worried emerald ones.

Then another pain went thru her lower stomach, it was a light one but it still packed a punch.

Rose didn't say anything as she let out a slight whimper and nodded her head.

"Well don't worry baby girl," Mark said husky voice while rubbing the side of her face, "Daddy is going to make it all better."

Rose eyes widened when his words set in her mind but moaned when Mark placed a chastise kiss on her lips.

In a few moments, Mark gently forced his tongue into her mouth and playfully nipped at her lower lip.

Rose let out a louder moan as she arched her back off of the bed when she felt Marks hand going over the material of her bra and in a flash, she felt the bra coming loose and heard it hit against the wall and sliding on the floor.

She let out a gasp when Mark's warm mouth covered her right nipple.

Rose just lost a part of herself when she felt Mark's large hand rubbing over her other breast, gently pinching the nipple with his forefinger and the middle finger, making it harden and stand up.

Rose moaned as she felt some kind of heat in pit of her stomach and it went thru her body.

She arched her back to Mark when he went around and started rub her lower back like that night before they came here.

Before she could even think about it, she felt a slight tug and a pull and something dragging on her skin.

Rose looked down to see her underwear in Mark's hand. She groaned as Mark ran his finger over her wet slit, but lost it when Mark slowly pushed his finger into her.

Rose let out a gasp as she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Mark watched her with fantastication; he has never seen a woman act this way before, not even his ex-wife.

But his thoughts were broken Rose was moving her hips, almost like if she was trying to find some comfort.

Mark watched her as she pulled his finger out of her and only to put it back in with a little bit of force.

Rose was reached up and grabbed his face and pulled him down for another kiss.

After a few seconds, Rose broke the kiss and began to paint as she felt something like a spring was winding down but it just stopped.

She shot open her eyes as she sent little glairs at Marks head but looked at him, wondering what was he doing as she watched him place his head between her legs.

All thoughts and ideas were suddenly vanished from her mind as Mark's warm tongue slid across her over her neither lips.

Rose came back just for a few moments and could feel a squeak like moan coming up, she clamped her mouth before it come out.

But let out a groan as she felt Marks tongue in her.

After a few moments, Rose came and Mark help himself to his treat.

Mark then climbed up and wrapped his arm around her, pulled her flush to his body.

Rose, still shaking form the after affects of the powerful organism, smiled as she rubbed her face into Marks neck.

They just lay there for a few moments until Rose looked up and said a quite thank you.

Mark then looked back at her and place a simple kiss on her puffy ones.

Mark let out a chuckle as her eyes went back to normal and soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

Okay that's another chapter, please me send some reviews and thank you all.


	18. Chapter 18: Discovering new secrets

All right first of all, I would like to say thank you to the people who took their time reading and review this story…

XinnLajgin

DariaM

justkimmy

Unknown

MisIzzy

Fairuza

Also for staying this long with me into the story and I want to hear you ideas so I can add them in the story and remember, just tell me what wrestler you want to be with and we can thing of something.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE WWE/F OR TEDDY SCARES BUT THE GIRLS ARE MINE!! AND IF YOU WANT TO BORROW THEM, JUST ASK!!

* * *

Chapter 18: Discovering new secrets.

Snow sighed as she worked up from another strange dream.

But this dream was different form the others, her dreams usually began in her sprit wolf from and running threw the woods, looking for something but she finds it, she's wakes up.

But in this one, she standing on a ramp and in front of her is the RAW ring and somebody was in it, but she couldn't tell and she's saying something and when she stopped taking and put the mic. down next to her, then she felt something move inside of her.

She looked down and gasp inwardly, her stomach grew, but out wards.

Then she felt herself smiling as she put her hand on her belly as she felt a kick.

And then, she woke up…

She shook her head as she pulled herself off of Kane's body but only to be pulled and squashed closer to Kane's chest.

Snow let out a tiny smile and rubbed her lips on Kane's chest and fell asleep to another light snooze.

When she woke up for the second time of the day, she felt under her, thinking that she was still on Kane's body, but felt the bed sheet instead.

She moved her hand behind her and felt nothing, she for a complete second thought that Kane actually left her, but all of the doubts left her when she felt a large hand slid across her stomach and pulled till she felt a strong wall.

Snow pretend to be asleep as Kane held onto her tight a fell back to a dream less sleep.

After thirty minutes and his grip loosing up, Snow gently got out of his hold and got up and got ready for the day.

The first that Snow did was, she went to the kitchen and started a small fire on the stove and said a small chant that she did that day when she healed Kane's arm.

The second that she felt all the soreness seep away from her hip, she moved it in a circle monition, she let out a happy sigh as she did the other hip.

Snow then went to the phone and called the front desk.

After a few moments of talking and ordering a few things to come up, she decided to take a shower.

Right after she was done, Snow went straight to Kane sleeping body.

A delete eye brow raised as a devilish grin set on her face.

She went up to his sleeping body and sat down in an empty spot right next to him, Snow studied his features and notice that a few things have changed.

Her face changed as she raised her hand up and gently brushed some his hair off of his face.

Snow eyes widened at the sight.

Kane's face has changed, a lot.

The skin around his face looked like it has been sucked in, but in a healthy way.

Snow softly rubbed the back of her hand right across his new developed face.

Whatever left over fat that was under his skin was all gone and it goes for under his jaw line too.

Her eye sight went down to his shoulder and notice that they were tone and have gotten a little bit bigger too, epically around the neck and her sight went lower and she just froze when her sight landed on his bi-cap.

Any traces of fat and loss skin were gone, to a point that it wasn't on his body at all!

Snow let out a silent sigh and stared at the white ceiling for a while, thinking what to next.

As a simple thought came to her mind.

Snow just closed her eyes as she brought her hand up and placed her hand greatly over

his new muscle and gave it a light squeeze.

She smiled as a small tingle went up and down her spine

'Oh yea, that has a good feel to it.' Snow thought to herself as small giggle.

But her laughter stopped when she saw a light blue eye staring at her.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kane asked as he shifted his body on his back, letting the blankets slide down lower on his body.

When he sat up, Snow eyes were caught a new set of six pack of abs.

Kane caught her gaze and asked her, "What's wrong?"

Snow head shot up and a light blush as set on her face, "Um nothing, I'm gonna wait near the door…for ahh, the food, yea the food."

Kane quirked an eyebrow as he watched her getting up and almost tripping herself when she was almost running towards the door.

'What has gotten into that gal?' Kane asked himself as he got up from bed and head to the bathroom.

The moment that Snow heard the water running, she got out her cell-phone and called Rose.

"Um…sorry Rose is not in right now, but I could still take your message?"

"Cherry?"

"Snow?"

Snow let out a tiny giggle, "The one and only girl!"

"Well finally, what happen to yea girl? You were supposed to call us when you arrived here."

"Um, I just got a little bit of side tracked, and I was about a good forty feet away from my phone."

"Ah, so can me and the girls come on over?"

"Um, let me see because my mate is taking a shower and I just want to give him the heads up!"

"All right, I'll on hold."

Snow said a quick thank you as she headed for the bedroom and pulled out some of Kane's cloths and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Kane, my three nieces, you know the one's the snake, the eagle and the fox."

"Yea, what about them?"

"Can they come over and visit just a little bit before we go down stairs and work out?"

Kane knew that she wanted to see her family, even thou they might fight against each other the next day.

"Fine, just tell when and where they are so I can get dressed."

"Okay, and by the way, I already brought you some cloths so you don't have to dash in front of them."

After Kane said a low thanks, Snow ran back to the phone and told Cherry that's its okay to come.

The second that she hanged up the phone, the door bell rang.

Snow's answered it and smiled as her things came in and the old woman left.

But somebody caught her sight, a young looking woman came around the coroner, holding on to a piece of paper and was looking around, almost like if she looking for something.

Snow as about to go up to her and tell her that's this floor was privet, but shook her head as the poor woman headed towered Rose's suite.

She closed the door, getting the things off the cart and taking it to the kitchen.

* * *

Rose groaned for the fourth time already, she took her time getting ready for the day as Mark called the front desk and started to flip the couches and were separating the comforters from the rags.

She closed her eyes as the memories played again in her head.

Rose woke up feeling like the same way that she did before she went to sleep, she groaned as she felt something warm and wet slid across her lower lips.

She looked down to Mark eating her out.

Rose let out a deep throat moan when he added his finger into her.

After a few seconds of pumping and moaning, Rose squeezed her eyes as she felt the spring bunching up together.

She raised her hips off the bed again, but instead of Mark pushing her back down, he grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her back up to her knees and grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart with his large hands.

Using his thumbs, he reopened Rose's center folds and stared at her, feeling her body trembling under his hands.

Rose groaned and shuddered as she stood under the path of the shower head, letting the cold water hit her body.

After she was done, quickly dried and put on her underwear and a robe on and left the bathroom.

The second that she entered the bedroom door, the door bell rang.

Rose was walking to it but Mark stopped her and told her to finished getting dressed.

Rose blushed as her gray eyes locked eyes with his green ones.

Mark saw the blush setting on her face; he let out a chuckle as he answered the door.

Mark forcefully answered the door, "What do you want?"

"Oh Marky-poo, is that a way to speak to your lover?" A woman said in a sweet voice but Mark could read some venom behind it.

"You anint my lover Jodi Lynn, now leave me the hell alone." Mark said and with each word, his voice got louder.

Rose over heard the yelling and grabbed any top that was in her bag and left her hair down and ran to the door.

"Mark, is something the matter?" Rose said as she stepped right next to Mark, sliding her arm around his waist.

Rose let a small smile set on her lips as the woman in front of her. Her face piled as her jaw dropped, it was like almost if she went into a silent shock.

"Who the hell is she?" Jodi asked as a perfect manicured finger pointed at Rose's face.

Rose eye's narrowed as smacked the bitches hand out of her face, leaving four cats like scratches glowing on her arm.

"And if you must know, I'm Marks girlfriend."

Jodi's mouth just flopped right open but no words came out.

Rose let out a chuckle but it was cut short when she heard small foot running pattering was running towards them.

The she heard a soft giggle that sounded like a boy.

"Gunner…" Mark said in a voice just over a whisper.

"Daddy, daddy!" A little boy yelled down the hall way and jumped into Mark's waiting arms.

"Gunner my boy, have you gotten bigger?"

The little boy smiled and said, "Yes sir, the doctors said that I have grown about a good five inches sir."

"Wow, you are getting bigger, good for ya."

"But Mark, our divorced just ended a few months ago and you just got yourself a whore?" Jodi asked in a voice with a lace of venom and hate right into it.

Rose eyes closed as she tried to hold herself back, just enough so she can hold back her tongue in front of the little boy.

Rose took in a deep breath of air and she clenched her fists, she was about to say something but Mark already beat her to it.

"Rose, do you mind taking Gunner to the other suite; I have something's to say to this lyin' bitch."

Rose felt all of her anger leaving her body as Mark handed Gunner to her.

When Rose was about to walk off with Gunner, Jodi stepped forth and was about to grab Gunner and yank him out of her arms but Rose saw her move and held on tightly onto Gunner and she did a round-house kick right into Jodi's mouth.

The women swagger backwards, slamming herself against the wall.

Rose reached up and pressed Gunners head against her shoulder and her hand against his ear, cutting off most of his hearing.

"That was only one-tenth of my strength bitch, and if you ever come near me and Mark again, I will deliver my full force on your sorry ass." Rose said in a low deathly whisper, but only loud enough so that Jodi can get the hint.

The stunned woman nodded her head frankly as held onto her mouth and slid down the floor.

"Mark, I'm gonna take Gunner here to my cousins suite and I'm gonna call Snow to see if her and your brother are awake, if they are, I'll call you and tell you."

Mark nodded his head and said a low thank you.

"Come on little one, let's go and meet my family."

"But daddy said never talk to stranger's pretty lady."

Rose felt her heart warm up to the child, "Aww, you're so cute, just like your daddy and because you said that, I am going to get you want ever you want for this week and for Christmas."

Gunner little green eyes lit up, "You mean it!"

"Yes, I promise. Now the three ladies that were going to see are not strangers to your daddy because he has already met them, and he did tell me to go to them, so it's okay, okay?"

"Okay!" Gunner said in his most serious voice.

When Rose reached the door to her cousin's suite, she gave the door three heavy knocks.

In a split second, Missy opened the door and her sight was caught by the little boy in her older cousin's arms.

Rose saw the quizzing look and said her native tongue, _"His name is Gunner and he is Mark's child."_

__

"I thought that Mark didn't have any children."

"That's what I thought too,"

Rose said as she put Gunner down to his feet, letting him explore the suite,

_"But his bitch of an ex-wife showed up and then he came right after and before I knew it, Mark handed this boy and then I found out that he was his son and told me to come over here and I guess that I should say here."_

Cherry over heard the conversation and thought about what was going on. Then something came to her, _"Whoa, did you just cuss?"_

Rose let out a sad smile at her and said, _"Yea, I've been do that a lot lately."_

"Okay, now we know that Mark has a kid, but why didn't he tell you?"

Rose thought about it and tries to look for an answer, but nothing came up. "I don't know why? But even he did tell me that he had a child, I will still love that child like if he or she was my own blood."

All three girls stopped in their tracks, and looked at their cousin who was watching Gunner coming out of the Kitchen with an apple in his hand.

"Can anybody please peel this for me?"

"Sure come over here and well get that skin off in no time," Flower said as she led the boy back to the kitchen.

Rose smiled as she got up and asked Cherry for her phone back.

Cherry gave it back and headed towards the bedrooms, but then she remembered something, "Oh by the way, Snow called thru your phone but I answered it she and told us that she ready to talk to us."

Rose looked up slowly and said in her best death tone, "And your telling me this now?!"

Cherry was unfazed by it and replied, "Because she just called about ten minutes ago and she was barely getting up."

"Well okay, watch over Gunner while I look outside to see if Mark is done talking to that bit…meanie head." Rose quickly corrected herself as Gunner ran back to the room with a bowl of chopped apples.

Rose went to gunner who was on the couch munching on some apples happily.

"Hay Gunner, I'm gonna wait outside of the door so your daddy can know where were at, are you going to be okay in here?"

Gunner nodded his head as he stuffed another slice of apple in his mouth.

"Oh and by the way, these are my cousins Flower, Cherry, and Missy." Rose said she pointed to each of the woman in the room.

Gunner nodded his head as he took in the names.

Rose smiled again and went outside, to wait for Mark to finish.

* * *

Snow yawned again as she stretched on the bed, Kane left a few moments ago because he heard some yelling in the hall way.

Snow was thinking about the agenda for the day, she could make the girls work out for the rest of the day and a little bit in the morning and then go to the area where they are going to fight at.

But then she thought about the way that Kane has been acting.

She rather be near him just in case something happen that would cause his inner demon to come out.

She closed her eyes but her thought were disturbed when her cell went off.

"Hello!"

"Hay Snow, how are you doing?"

"Hi Rose, I am doing fine."

"Sooo…." Rose asked in a hesitative voice.

"What?"

"How was your wild night?"

Snow let out a mocking laugh, "Nice try Rose, but it's like I already told you all that I will only tell when you come over here."

Rose let out a laugh but jumped when she heard a roar and a thud.

Snow also heard it and jumped off the bed and ran to the door and down the hall way, where she up with Rose was looking at the direction where the screech came from.

They both took off where Kane was leaning against the wall, growling and saying things to himself as he was rubbing his eyes for some reason and Mark was on the floor, barley coming to, with a gash on his head.

Then Jodi came out of the suite with a big grin on her face but it faded when Rose and Snow stared her down.

"What do you want?" Jodi asked Rose but she was looking at the other woman, trying to edify her.

"What do I what? I want to you explain to us what did you do with our mans?" Rose said as she took a step forward as Jodi took a step back, then her smug grin came back on her face.

"Oh nothing much! I just peppered sprayed that freak of nature," Jodi refereed as she pointed to Kane, "And I found a lamp in side of that room and slammed it on Marks head!"

Rose and Snow was pissed off beyond belief, they both let out their other halves as Rose let out cougar like hiss and Snow growled deeply in the back of her throat.

Jodi face lost its colors for the second time of the day, and her body because frozen in fear.

"I already told you bitch, if you ever messed with me or my man again, I will deliver my full power on your sorry ass." Rose said as her eyes glowed envy green.

Rose, using her powers, ran behind Jodi and pushed her out of the door way and into the hall, so the girls can use more room.

And without a second thought, both girls did a round house kick that went different directions and one came upon behind Jodi's neck and the other blow landed tight in the middle of her stomach.

Rose and Snow watched in satisfaction when they notice that Jodi's eye's rolled back into her head and her body slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"And now how yall did that?" Mark asked in a gruff voice.

Rose turned to him and gasped when she saw blood running down his forehead.

Rose ran back into the suite and got a rag and put ice it and ran back to Mark who was leaning against the door frame, applying some pressure on the cut.

Rose grabbed his hand and pulled it out of the way and quickly applied the makeshift bag of ice on the cut.

After some talking and explaining to do and healing Mark's gash and doing a chatment over Kane's eyes so the effects of the pepper spray could go away.

Mark knew something was out of place; he started to look around and notice that his son wasn't around.

As if Rose was reading his mind, "You son is fine, he's with Cherry, Flower and Missy and besides, their very good when it comes to kids and I really didn't want to him to see his father on the ground."

"Yea," Mark said to himself and he looked at Rose who was looking off to space and notice that something was written on her top.

Mark read it to himself quietly and let out a chuckle as he causally got up and started to head to the bedroom.

Rose looked at him subspecialty as she saw him leaving towards the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him.

"Read you shirt darlin'." Mark said as he leaned against the door frame.

Snow and heard them talking and read Rose's top, while she was doing the same thing.

Rose let out a laugh as she read it out loud, "You are a _Naughty_ boy, go to my _Room_!"

Rose let out a laugh as she got up and went over to Mark and gave him a kiss.

"You should read mine," Snow said to Kane.

Kane couldn't even answer as Snow spirited towards back to the room.

In a few seconds, Snow came back with a different top on and Kane read it and laugh to himself.

"I know, it's true," said Kane.

"What's true?" Mark said as he stood in the door way, with his arm over Rose's shoulders.

"_CUTE_ but _PSYCHO_, things even out!"

Mark let out another chuckle as he said, "Where do you girls get these ideas?"

Rose and Snow thought about it and Rose said, "It was around the same time that we joined the double F's."

"The double F's?" Kane asked with questioning eyes.

"The Fighting Family, our boss started to call us that sometime after when her mother and twin sister died in the car crash and also, it's because most of our family are always near her, and are always a phone call away and were always close together," Snow said with a sigh.

"I guess it's because she always looked at us as older sisters," Rose said as a frown set on her face.

Mark notice the thickness in the air and decided to chance the subject, "And so where is my son again?"

"Oh, he's with the other girls." Rose said as she started to lead the way.

Once Mark got to the room, Cherry answered the door while carrying Gunner on her hip.

Mark grabbed Gunner and held on to him. Rose sighed at the sight before her, she was happy that Mark got his son but the think that was troubling her was that he didn't tell her.

Rose blinked back the tears, on the outside, she was pretty collected on the outside but on the inside, she was crumbling down.

'How can Mark not tell me that he had any kids.' Rose asked her self as she walked outside of the suite and started to head to her suite.

She almost made it at the door, when a hand grabbed her and yanked her back; Rose quickly snapped her head and locked eyes with Snow.

__

"What is wrong?"

Snow asked her native tongue to Rose.__

"It is nothing."

Rose replied in as low voice.__

"Do not lie to me Kineks, I know that something is wrong with out even asking you, and I, as your next leader, demand to tell me what is wrong?"

Snow said her demanding voice.

Rose eyes widened when she heard her birth name being said. She then turned her head to face to the wall as she said a low voice, _"Mark kept a big secret from me, and he didn't tell me that he had a kid?"_

Snow felt her heart sunk and she watched Rose leaned against the wall, sobbing her eyes out.

After a few moments of holding on to her, Snow came up with a small plan.

"Hay, why don't you go to a gym or something to take your mind off of this?"

Rose looked up and said, "What about Mark, what do I tell him?"

"Look, leave that up to me, you know that he can't get near me now that I have my mate."

Rose thought about it, "Okay, I remembered that there is a gym down the road."

"Good, now grab some things to workout in and call me when you want to get back, and you can take my limo if you want?"

"All right and thank you."

"No problem, talk to you later."

"Yea, bye."

"Bye and remember, try not to kill anybody."

Rose let out a tiny laugh, "All right, I'll try not to."

Snow waited until she saw Rose going down the hall way, heading towards the elevators.

Rose said another good bye as the doors closed on her.

Snow waited for a few seconds, and then she headed towards the suite.

She started at the door as she let out her demon again.

When Snow walked in the room, she notice that Mark and Kane were talking and the three girls were playing with Mark's child.

Snow growled only loud enough so that Kane and the three girls would look up.

Missy was the first one to grab Gunner and was making promises to him as they went out the door as Cherry and Flower followed as well.

The second that she heard the door being closed, she jumped towards Mark, bringing him down with her hands secured around his neck.

She knew that he was trying to say some thing, but all came out a few gurgling noises.

"Why did you have to break her you, you…monster!" Snow said as she started to apply more strength to her hands.

Kane, finally seen and heard enough, went over to Snow and gently pulled her off of his brother but she tried to move out of his arms, only to be given a growl like warning from her mate.

Mark stood up on his swaggering feet after sucking in much need air.

"What do you mean by broken, I did nothing that would cause harm to Rose."

"Oh but you did, you did not tell her that you had a child with another woman." Snow said while she felt her anger boiling up again.

Mark stop and thought about it for a while, then it came to him, "Gunner is not my son but I did step in to be his father figure."

Snow locked eyes with him; she looked into his eyes and could see that he wasn't lying.

"Explain." She said in her best death whisper.

"Look, the reason I left my ex-wife is because she was fooling around and when I divorced her ass, then she came up to me saying that she was pregnant and that the child mine. At first I didn't believe her and 5 months later, she showed up at my door again but this time her stomach as gotten bigger and she gave the whole sob story and she also gave me a guilt trip, so I took her in and then she told me that the man who got her pregnant died in a car crash and left her with no money and when Gunner was born, I was in shock that he almost looked like me, we have the same color eyes and hair and I took him in like if he was my own."

Snow thought for a few moments while leaning back in Kane's embrace.

"Well now I know about you, that bitch and Gunner; I'll talk to Rose first because she's still mad at you because you didn't tell her in the first place and also there might be a way for Gunner to be your blood son." Snow said to Mark, smiling at the face reaction that she was receiving.

* * *

Rose sigh as she walked thru the arena.

She just finished working out at a local gym; she turned off her cell phone completely when she left the Inn.

After a thirty minute work out, she felt drained but not just her body but her mind. She got off the treadmill and ran to the restroom and cried her eyes out.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get up and cleaned her face and walk out the door with her work cloths.

As the driver was taking her back to the Inn, Rose told him that she changed her mind and that she wanted to go to the arena were she was going to fight at.

The driver just nodded and took another turn and headed to the arena.

Rose was walking down the long ramp, once she got to the artic-gon, she opened the gate and went in and slid down the metal fence and thought about what went on just about two hours ago.

Rose let out another sigh as she got up and slid off her sandals and started to spar in the arena.

"Who is in there?"

Rose looked up to the source of the voice and her sight landed to her boss at the viewing box.

"It is I, the undisputed hardcore caption, Rita Mortis." Rose said with her head held high.

"What are you doing here? Your fight isn't till tomorrow?"

"I am sorry that I just came in here with out calling or telling you, but I just wanted to get away from somebody just for the moment." Rose said as she felt her heart and head going down.

Ms. Big Boss Lady thought for a moment before she spoke, "Come to my office right away."

Rose shot her head up to find an empty room, she let another sigh as she slipped her sandals back on and headed for her bosses room.

When Rose walked in, she saw her boss looking at her with her famous blank stair.

Rose let out a sigh as she returned the stair with one of her own.

They just stood there, staring at each other. Almost they were waiting for someone or something to happen.

"What's going on?" Boss asked while still staring at Rose's blood shot gray eyes.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Rose said in a monotone.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you just said that you want to get away from somebody and I want to know from whom?"

Rose let out a sigh as she sank deeper into the leather chair, "My new boyfriend kept a secret from me and it was a big one."

"And what did he keep from you?" Boss wanted to know very badly, 'Who ever did this my big sister, will pay.'

"That he had a son." Rose said a low whisper.

"Err, that's harsh," Boss said under her breath.

"I know Emiko," Rose said as she felt tears swelling in her eyes.

Boss eyes widened when she heard her real name.

"Wow, I haven't heard that name in long time." Emiko said she scratched the back of her head.

'I had a feeling,' Rose said to herself.

Their silence broke when the phone started to ring.

"I'm not here!" Rose said in a fast pace.

Emiko let a giggle as she took breath of air and put the phone on speaker.

"Yes?" Emiko as in her coldest tone.

"Emiko, I can't find Rose!" Snow said in a hurry.

"Whoa, slow down Chiali, now take your time and tell me from the begging."

Snow let out a sigh and took a deep breath in and said, "Well, this woman came here and she clamed to his ex-wife and then me and Rose kicked her ass and sometime after words we went back to Cherry and the other girls suite and I found a little boy sitting on the couch and when I was talking, I found out that he's Rose's boyfriends son, Gunner, and then Rose just left right out the door, I followed her and asked her what's wrong, she told me and I got mad, told her to go and work out her anger and what ever she had at the moment and I'll call her later on, she said okay and left, I went back in, and then Cherry, Flower and Missy took Gunner and when they left the door I jumped his ass and then my boyfriend pulled me off, he told me the story and then I came to find out that Gunner is not his son but he wants to be a father figure to the boy and now I'm looking for Rose."

Rose didn't say anything as the information sank into her head.

"Wow," Was the only thing Emiko could say at the moment.

"I know," Snow replied back.

"Well, let me call Rose, she's probity will answer to me."

"All right, fine."

Rose let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding when she heard a click like noise coming from the other end and the Emiko pressed the speaker off button and then, everything was silent for the moment.

"Can we wear pricing when we fight, right?" Rose asking a low voice.

Emiko shot her head up and looked at her and thought about the question, "Sure, but it's at your own risk. You might never know if a girl might take the chance and grab one of the rings and pull."

Rose nodded her head as she showed Emiko that she understood.

"All right then, see you tomorrow," Rose said as she got up and started to head to the door.

As Rose was leaving, Emiko just remembered something important, "Oh and one more thing."

"Hum?" Rose said as she turned around.

"Owner of WWF called me, Vince McMahon," Emiko said with a small smile on her face.

"And?"

"And we made a deal, with you and Snow."

"And what for?"

"Well, you should be happy because you and Snow have a part-time job at the WWF."

Rose eyes widened and she jumped over the desk and picked up Emiko and twirled her around.

But then it hit her.

"What about here?" Rose asked as she put down Emiko and backed off when she received the famous glair.

"Well, since you and Snow still your belts, then that means I'll have to call you both when I need you two."

Rose just smiled as she sat her self on the chair again.

"Oh and one more thing, since you're going to fight some other company, your going to have to put a whole completely different outfit on." Emiko said as she pulled out a large rectangular shaped box and gave it to Rose as she placed it on her desk.

Rose opened it with curious eyes as she pulled back the brown paper and the lid at the same time.

Rose eyes widened at the sight before her.

It was a whole new outfit.

"May I?"

"Go right ahead," Emiko said as Rose headed to the nearest bathroom.

After a few moments Rose came back out with her new outfit.

It was also a two piece, the top part is a corset that had a checkered pattern look to it and it also looked like a tux, showing off her midriff and some of her back and her bottom part was ruffled skirt that had the same pattern as the top part. She also got some short shorts that blended with the color of the dress.

She also had four plastic bracelets on her left wrist and three bracelets on the other wrist.

She also had fishnet stockings on; they were thick and closed holes.

Her boots are steal toe and thick leather with one big strap covering her laces and were up to her knees.

Rose looked down and could guess some of knee pads could fit a little bit behind the boot.

Emiko nodded her head in approval, "I like!"

"Yea, me two."

"And also you need to have a new charter if you want." Emiko said as she watched Rose walk around the room, trying to break in the boots.

"Talk to me." Was all Rose said as she did a high kick.

"You charter can be a trouble maker, a mince to society, nobody wants to be with, well except Snow and her charter, and you don't give a shit about anything and sometimes, you want to win and sometimes you just want to get out there and fight because you just want to."

"Hum I like it so far," Rose said as she sat back down on the chair.

"Okay, that sounds good and when you fight tomorrow, I want to meet that man that said to be your boyfriend and I want to give him a piece of my mind." Emiko said as she pulled out her daily planner.

"All right," Rose said, 'And be-careful what you say.'

After Rose got up and changed back into her normal cloths and when she came back, Emiko's phone started to ring again, she let out another sigh as she put it on speaker.

"Yes," Emiko said in her cold tone again.

"Emiko, I still can't find Rose, have yo…hay!! Give that back to me!"

Rose and Emiko looked at each other as they heard some struggling over the speaker.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Came a loud booming voice.

"Your boyfriend?" Emiko mouthed.

Rose nodded her head.

"All right I got it," She mouthed again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ASS-HOLE?" Emiko yelled right back thru the speaker.

All was silent for a few moments, "And I said again, "What do you want you ass-hole?""

Rose opened her ears as she huff an air coming from the other end.

"Look, I'm just lookin' for my gal and I was wondin' if you seen her?"

Rose smiled to herself as she listened to Mark's thick Texan accent.

"Yes, Rose is here but sobbing here eyes out, you can guess that she doesn't feel like talking but I'll call Snow's phone when she ready to talk you all, fair?"

"All right, but it be better right after words."

"All right, all right and put Snow back on."

After a few minutes of talking and yelling, Emiko let out a breath that she didn't even know and handed the phone to Rose and saying in a low voice that it was for her.

Rose put the phone next to her ear and a quite hello.

"Hay," Snow said in a clam voice.

"Hay," Rose replied back.

"How do you feel so far?" Snow asked with concern in her voice.

"Fine so far, I heard the conversation earlier," Rose said in a quite tone.

"Well that's good, but theirs something I want to tell you."

"Hun?"

After a few minutes of more talking, Emiko watched as Rose face expressions changed a few times.

At the end, Rose gave the phone back and reached up and grabbed her box, said a low thank you, and got up and left out the door.

Emiko didn't say anything as she saw Rose leave.

Rose sighed as she was walking down the sidewalk, she looked around if she was being followed by Mark or Snow.

Rose let a sigh as she start heading towards a tattoo and a pricing shop that caught her eye when she was heading towards the arena.

Once she walked thru the doors, she put her name down and the reason why she was doing there, and waited.

A few minutes, her named was called and she went to the back and met a girl who turned out to another fan.

After half an hour, Rose came out of the parlor with more piercings.

Two up on the cartilage on the right ear, one stud and the other is a loop.

Two more on the left, same spot as the right side but both are loops.

She had her upper left side of her lip pierced and her left eyebrow with two balls at the ends and her tongue also.

Rose let a wicked smile as she dialed Snow's number.

* * *

All right, and that is chapter 18, and I hoped that you like it and I have some ideas for the next chapter, Snow will finally talk about her wild night with Kane, Taker accepts the connection and Gunner will be Marks and Rose's true blood child.

And I have a job for you all, I need to know what was the month and day for Blacklash of '99 because it was the time when Stephanie McMahon got abducted but the Undertaker and also, I also need to know the day and month when the Ministry of Darkness came to be.

Review please!!


	19. Chapter 19: A new chapter in our life

Not much to say about this chapter but just to enjoy it and cyber brownies to the people who review and for those who just read and not reviewed, cyber cookies for yall, first of all I would like to say thank you to…

XinnLajgin

justkimmy

unknown

MisIzzy

Fairuza

And second, I do not own WWE/F, but I do own Snow, Rose, the rest of the girls and the animals and the future things that are in my head for this story…

And on with the chapter…

__

"Talking"

means in another language.

* * *

Chapter 19: A new chapter in our life…

When Snow and Kane entered the suite, Kane stopped dead in his tracks and was thinking about a question.

"Snow, I was wondering if you have a spell of some sort that has something that has to do whit my eye?"

"Why? I like the way that your eyes are at."

"Well, what if tomorrow I walking thru the building with normal cloths and my hair pulled back with no mask but the fans will instantly recognize me if my eyes are like this, now I don't know about you, but I don't feel like running."

Snow let out a laugh as she put her hand over his blue eye and mumbled something and pressed her middle and index finger in his forehead as she closed her eyes and said another chant-ment.

"Now your eyes is matching your original one, and I also gave to the knowledge that change it at will."

Kane was about to say something but the phone rang.

Snow said that she got it as she ran to the third ring.

Snow hanged up the phone and was about to leave the kitchen.

She barley passed the bedroom when Kane pulled her in.

Snow was about to say something but Kane practically threw her on the bed and came up from behind her and started to put most of his body weight on her back and was letting out soft growls thru his chest, while gently rubbing his face in the back of her neck.

Snow couldn't help it but let out a yawn and started to feel her eyes getting heavy.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Kane grinned as he slowly go out of bed and put a pillow right next to her back and stepped out of the room.

He heard the phone call earlier and decided to take this chance to talk to Rose as he grabbed his mask and his wallet.

* * *

When Rose was waiting for Snow to come, she let out another sigh for the tenth time of the day but once in a while her mind to Mark and the way he is to her.

Compare to her two pervious boyfriends, Mark was her savior.

He treated her like if she was a normal person and not like if was a beast.

Rose wiped away the tears as they were coming down, after a while and she wiped away the last one and took a deep breath in as she went back inside the tattoo and pricing shop and went strait to the display of jewelry that they had and when she was tuning the bottom wheel, something caught her eye.

It was a small black ball that had a blue skull printed in it.

Rose let out a tiny smirk when called one of the workers over and pointed, and they got it for her, the second when they took it out of the case, her cell-phone went off and answered and turned around to see Kane in the truck.

Right before Rose walked to the truck, she was stuffing the coupon into her back pocket.

She was wondering what happen to Snow when Kane took off to the Inn.

"What happen to Snow?"

"She got a headache just a few moments ago, I just sent her to bed." Kane replied.

"Ah, well I gotta say, you're the first one to do that."

"Do what?"

"Sending Snow to bed, only my great-grandmother could that. Oh that was some good times, Snow will fight and fight that she wasn't tired and at the end, my great-grandmother will put a sleeping spell on Snow and then 'thud', Snow is out cold!"

Kane let out a small chuckle, then he really got a good look at the pricing on her eyebrow.

"So, what with the pricing?"

"Well, my boss gave me a new outfit when I enter the WWE, so I thought that a little change would be in order."

"Hun? Are you going to have a different or the same charter?"

"I guess the same but now I am thinking about Mark's and I charters."

"Ah!"

After a while, neither didn't say anything.

When they got to the Inn, Kane left the truck on as one of the boys got in and moved the truck to an parking area.

Kane started to think about the question about Snow before they reached the top floor.

"Thank you for picking me up."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it!" Kane said in a hurry as they walked to the elevators.

After a few moments and Rose messing with her tongue ring.

"Can I ask you a question, more or less a favor?"

Rose turned her head to acknowledged that she was listing.

"I was thinking about asking Snow to…" Kane then started to mumble off as head went down and he awkwardly started to scratch his head.

Rose started to look at him weird, she started to replay the words that he just said in her head and soon, she put two-n-two together and big smile came on her face.

"You want to marry her!" Rose said with a squeal as the doors open and they got off and started to head out towards the next elevator.

"Yea, but I need to know the size of her ring finger and what kind of things does she like, diamonds, pearls? I need to know what?"

"Well, we wear the same size of ring and the size is 13¼ and I do know that she likes diamonds any day and get her a white gold for the band." Rose said as they stepped off the elevator and started to head towards the doors.

"All right, thanks," Kane said as he began to walk back to his part of the suite.

Rose was thinking about telling him the truth, about the necklaces.

"Ah Kane?"

Kane stopped about a few feet from him door, he turned his head to see Rose calling out for him.

"Hn?"

"Have you notice something…on Snow's neck?"

Kane turned the rest of his body around as he thought about the question.

Rose could sense his uneasiness as he looked at her.

"As like a large diamond necklace?" Rose started as she moved her hands around her neck.

Kane closed his eyes and then they widened and then he took off his mask, "Yes, I do remember now, for the past two days, she has been wearing this necklace that covered her whole neck."

"Yea, about those, their something that you should know." Rose said as she felt a slight guilt washing over her.

"What?"

"Those necklaces, well, how do I say this?"

"What?" Kane said in a louder voice.

"When ever a woman wears them, doesn't get pregnant…"

"WHAT!!" Kane cut in with a yell, "WHY DID SHE DO THAT??"

"THINK ABOUT IT, WHAT IF SHE DID GET PREGNANT? THEN WHAT? OUR JOB REQUIRES A LOT OF KICKING IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE! AND WHAT IF SHE GOT HIT TOO HARD IN THE STOMACH AND WHAT IF THEN?? SHE COULD LOSE THE BABY!! HUH?? THINK ABOUT THAT??"

Kane felt all of his anger leaving his body as he slid down the wall thinking about it, what if she did get pregnant and she didn't know about it, and if she did get hurt, she can lose the baby.

"Look," Rose said with a sigh, "Let me call a local jewelry places and tell them to get ready for you, if Snow is still asleep or not, I'll be with her and I'll keep her busy and you go and pick out the ring for your self, all right?"

Kane nodded his head as they went different ways.

Kane went directly into the bedroom, taking off his mask as he removed the pillow right behind her and laid down himself and pulled her into his chest.

After a few seconds, Snow turned around and cuddled herself into Kane's chest.

Kane watched her as he began to run his fingers into her hair.

While he was doing this, Kane began to think about the what "IF'S?"

He was doubting himself at every little thing.

Snow began to mumble and move in her sleep, then it happen, she said those three words that Kane was afraid to say.

"I love you, Glen," Snow said again as she made herself comfortable in his arms again.

What he heard from Snow, made himself take every doubt that came to his mind.

He was resting comfortably when he heard a soft knocking at the front door.

Kane slowly detangle himself as he got up and answered the door.

Rose smiled as she rushed in the bedroom and got on her tiptoes as she grabbed Snow's bag and ran to the kitchen.

Kane followed her and notice that she was looking for something, but stopped when Rose put her hand in a place that was well hidden in the bag.

"Ah, here it is," Rose said in a hush voice while opening up a piece of paper.

Another smile came on her face she opened it and took out some paper and handed one of them to Kane.

Kane took the paper and notice that it was from a ordering magazine, it had a few rings on them and three of them were circled and arrows pointed at others.

"The ones that are circled are the ones that Snow picked and the ones that has arrows are mine, take it to these addresses," Rose said gave Kane another piece of paper, he opened it up and it showed a bit of addresses listed and small map with stars on the locations.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna wake up Snow and if I don't come back, tell your brother that I loved him," Rose said as she ran to the bedroom.

When Kane got his mask back from Rose, he went to the door, opened it and was about to step out again, when he heard a scream coming from Rose and loud "Ouff" right after words, and that means it was Snow.

Right before he got to the door, he grabbed Fire's chain and lead the wolf towards the door.

When he was just about to closed the door, he swore that he understand the yelling of the cuss words that were being said in their native tongue.

JUST A FEW MOMENTS AGO

Rose walked back into her suite, she called for Mark but didn't get an answer, so she call for Elvira, and of course she came but Otakay wasn't with her.

'So that means Mark must've taken Otakay with him again.'

Rose let out a sigh as she pulled the cherry pie out of the refrigerator and put it in the oven.

After calling the front desk and getting the information that she needed, she went to check on the pie and notice that it was half way done.

She tapped her fingers on the metal of the oven and started to think about something.

Rose got the phone and called Cherry and told her to meet up at Snow's suite in twenty minutes.

She waited for a few moments before a memory came to her.

Inside Snow's bag, there are some papers that they both looked at a few months ago, if she could get it and give Glen the address of the jewelry stores, then his plan will come together.

And then another thing, Snow hasn't told her and cousins about her wild night out.

A evil grin set on her face as Rose ran down the hallway and gently knocked the door to Snow's suite.

She waited as Kane opened the door and let her in.

When Kane let her in, Rose took her time to go to the bedroom and stood on the balls of her feet to reach for Snow's personal baggie.

Once she got it, Rose headed towards the kitchen and started to search what she was looking for.

'Makeup…more makeup…pin…what's this?' Rose said picked up a miniature teddy scare, but it looked like Kane.

Rose shook her head as she put the doll back before Kane got to see it, she was about to loose all hope when she felt something out of place.

She reached her other hand in and opened a secret compartment and took out a folded piece of papers, opened them and handed one to Kane.

Rose told him which one was Snow's and which one was hers.

She was thinking about jumping on Snow, but thought about it.

Rose turned to Kane, and told him that if doesn't come out, to tell him that she loved his brother.

She then tiptoed to Snow's sleeping form and gently put the bag back down where she found it.

Rose took a breath in as let out a warrior scream before she jumped and landed on Snow's sleeping body.

Then came the beating.

The yelling.

And can't forget the cussing…in our native tongue that is.

* * *

Mark shook his head while jogging on the treadmill, and right beside him was Otakay, chained and also on the treadmill.

Both spent about a good twenty minutes running, jogging and walking.

Then Mark stopped his and stopped Otakay's and got off.

Mark went to his gym bag and got a bowl out and went to the water cooler in the gym and pored some water for him and the painting mountain loin.

Every body who entered the gym knew who his was but was afraid to get near him, which he didn't mind.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Mark said to himself a little bit to out.

"How about explaining to her what happen just now, you dumb-ass, " Said a deep voice out of no where.

Mark looked up and looked around him, "Who said that?"

"What a second, you understand me?" Said the voice again.

Mark looked down to see Otakay with his jaw slacked open.

"Was that you just now?" Mark said in low whisper.

"Yea, and how is it that you can understand me?" Otakay said in a low growl.

"I don't know, but we have to go and ask Rose about this and see what can we get."

"Right."

Mark and Otakay left the gym and the drive was quite and long for both.

When Mark got to his room, he called for Rose waited for few moments but nothing, then the smell of something baking came form the oven.

He when to the oven and notice that Rose written down something.

__

"Gone to Snow's place, won't be back till later, Elvira is with me, Gunner's and your dinner is in the microwave, Otakay is in the sink, I made a cherry pie, it will be ready at 4:30 sharp, we have some left over ice-cream in the freezer, help your self. Love ya, Rose."

Mark put down the paper and looked up to see the time and notice it was five till thirty.

He waited for a few more moments till he went to the microwave and took out his food and decided that it didn't needed to be warmed up.

Mark put it up on the table and got a large honey-grilled holiday ham from the sink and put it on the table with a plate.

Otakay squeaked out a low "thank you" as Mark took out the pie from the oven and turned off the oven

He was about to sit down with his food but the door bell rang.

Mark then got up and answered, it was Cherry carrying his son.

"Daddy!" Gunner said as he practically threw himself at Mark.

"Hay big guy, are you ready to eat?"

"Yes sir!"

"All right, and thank you Cherry."

"It's no problem, your son is an angel, I don't mind babysitting him."

"All right," Mark said as he closed the door.

"Okay son, Rose made this for you," Mark said as he put a small plate down in front his son.

"All right, it my favorite," Gunner shouted.

Mark looked at his sons plate an see that Rose made him animal design fish sticks with mac-n-cheese and apple sauce.

Mark smiled as he began digging into his own food.

* * *

Snow was laughing when she answered the door, her hair was all over the place and Rose was on the floor with one of her legs up on the bed and the other is on the floor.

"What happen you, and why is your hair like that?" Cherry said after she dropped off Gunner with his dad.

"Oh this, don't worry about it, Rose and I relived one of out memories."

"Okay, and not to rude and all, but when on this mother earth are you going to tell us about your wild night!!"

"Well, how about now, Glen took off some where and Mark is…"

"Having dinner with his son." Rose said as she came in the room.

"Ah that's good, now tell us about your wild night." Missy said as the girls pushed Snow into the bedroom and closed the door right behind them.

Once they sat down in a mini-circle with their animals, Snow cleared her voice and began her tale of how it all began.

SOME TIME LATER

"Oh the great sprits girls, I honestly thought I was dreaming," Snow started, "We did it every where you can think of, and I think the most romantic place that we made love was outside, in the deep woods, near the stream and under the full moon light and he was so gentle with me at that time I thought I was stuck in a dream and at the end, he carried me all the back to our bed room, then came the roughing again." Snow said with a shiver.

Snow then pulled up her shorts and showed the outlines to the girls, all of them gasped.

They fingered the outlines of Kane's hand prints on her upper thighs.

"Does it hurt?" Missy asked first.

"At first yes, but I used my healing spell, so I am okay now."

"Did you used the…ummm" Flower said as she used her hand as indication for the necklace.

"Yea I did, I didn't want to get pregnant without Kane tell me that he loved me and getting married to me and also, either way is fine."

"What do you mean?" Flower asked.

"His christen ways or the tribal ways."

"Ah!"

Now before I forget, Rose you went thru your pre-heat stage and then Mark went in, come on tell us!" Cherry said with a playful nudged.

"All I can say about him is "Wow" oh and also," Rose then giggled as she plopped backwards on the bed.

"Well I guess that we caught up, with us only here and for the rest of the time, lets gossip!" Flower said as she got more comfortable on the bed.

The other girls began to talk and laugh.

* * *

Kane let out another sigh as he walked thru another jewelry place, before he came into another place, he put his mask in his back pocket.

He gripped Fire's chain as everybody stopped and looked him and his wolf.

When Kane spotted the rings and went to them, some of the people left in a hurry.

Kane didn't care, that means that he don't have to wait for somebody to move.

An elderly man came up and asked, "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend that look similar to these." Kane said as he pulled out the page that had the rings on it and showed it to the man.

The man looked at the rings for a while and said, "Wait right here for a moment sir and I will get you want."

A moment later, the man came out with a purple velvet box with a lock on it.

"May I ask you what the lucky woman name is sir?" The man asked as he bent down and opened a little door that had a key, he then got up and put a key in the lock.

"Her name is Chiali Tabuga."

"Ah, we all know her in his area and we still have some bands that she might like," The man said as he pulled out four rings and laid them across Kane to see.

Kane looked at all four of them and notice that all were different.

But one caught his eye, he picked it up as he notice that the diamond had some kind of red color in it and on the outside of the band, it had snowflakes around some lines that looked like fire.

"I do believe that I will take this one," Kane said as he put the ring in the mans palm as he went to ring up the price.

After a few moments, Kane was walking out with Snow's engagement ring.

Then a sudden chill washed over him, he turned around and notice that the man wasn't their anymore, and a large self-portrait of the of the man that he was just speaking to was on the wall.

Kane walked back in, looking at the portrait.

"May I help you sir?" Came a young woman's voice.

"Yea, that picture wasn't their when I just came in and I was just speaking to that man."

"Um, that's impossible, my grandfather has been dead for about three years already."

"Look I know what I saw, he just sold me this ring," Kane opened the small velvet box, revealing the ring that he just purchase.

"Sir, where did you get that ring?" The woman said in a shaky tone.

"In a large purple velvet box."

The woman didn't say anything as she ran to the back and got the same velvet box.

"Sir I don't want to alarm you, but we lost the key to this box."

"Well, I don't know about you, but that man opened a small compartment and took out a key and opened this box."

The woman didn't say nothing as she started to knock on the wood, and when she reached the bottom one, it sounded hallow.

She used her fingers to open the wood and gasp at what she saw.

She stood up with a key, a smile formed on her face as she put the key in the lock and turned it.

"Oh my god," She said in a low whisper as she notice that a ring was missing but a piece of paper was in it's place.

The woman then took out the paper and unraveled, reviling a receipt.

She woman then read the date carefully, she was in utter shock as the receipt said the same day and the ring was purchase just about ten moments ago.

"I don't believe this…" The woman said to her self.

Kane didn't say anything as he left the place with Fire at his heels.

"How is that even possible," Kane said to himself as he walking into a park and found a bench to sit down.

"Maybe his sprit wanted to thank you?" Came a ruff voice.

Kane head shot up and looked around, "How said that?"

"Down here Kane," Came the same voice.

Kane looked down to see Fire giving him the "Kane look"

"Was that you just now?"

"Yes, and it's about time that you can understand me." Fire said as he hopped on the bench.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, and about the sprit that you just saw was the pervious owner on the jewelry place, he died three years ago, Snow was his best costumer, every time her fingers grew or she need something done to her diamonds, she come over here and get it done. But when he passed away, all of the loan people came and tried to take everything away, Snow came in and paid for everything, the bills and the funereal arrangements, she even bought the head stone that the family wanted and in return, the family gave the deed of the place to her. She then made deal with the family, what ever money that they make, they can keep it, but if anything should happen, for them to tell her."

Kane didn't say anything as he got back up and Fire followed him to the truck.

* * *

Mark sat down with his son after putting the pie in the refrigerator.

After twenty minutes of watching cartoons, Mark heard loud yawn coming form his son.

"Come on champ, let's get you into a shower."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Gunner said instantly.

"Now I didn't say that, just take a shower and you get to watch the rest of your cartoons in your bedroom."

"All right daddy," Gunner said in a tired tone as he hopped off the couch and headed to the room that his father gave to him.

During his bath, Mark had to get some cloths for his son, he knew that his bitch of an ex-wife didn't bring him any.

"Otakay, can you look after my son while I look for some cloths for him."

Otakay didn't say anything as he went up to Gunner and put his face near Gunner's, the young boy was scared as the big cat went up to him started to laugh as Otakay used his tail to splash him.

When Mark was about to leave Otakay growled at him to get his attention.

Mark looked at him as he spoke, "Go to the one that is connected with the eagle, she shall help you on what you need for your cub."

Mark raised an eyebrow as a thought came to his mind but what got him thinking was Otakay used the word cub, 'Cub' Mark thought to him self as he headed towards his brothers suite.

When he got to the door and knocked on it, he heard a loud laughter and then silence.

Missy was the one to open the door, "Yes Mark?"

"Uh yea, my ex-wife didn't bring any cloths for my son, and I wondering if you can…"

Mark didn't finished as Missy raised her hand to stop him, "Say no more, since you made my cousin happy, then I will be happy to make something for your son."

Mark didn't say anything as he headed back towards back to his suite and got his son ready.

* * *

Missy went right as the account that the door was already open, in her right hand she had red, yellow and blue and her left hand she had black, gray and white with a few elastic strands.

"Mark?" Missy called out.

"Right over here!" Mark yelled back from the third bed room.

When Missy got in, she saw Mark drying Gunner's hair.

"Hey Gunner!"

Mark paused for a moment to let his son look up, "Hey Missy!"

"Okay Gunner, do you like Superman, Spiderman, or Batman?"

Gunner paused for a moment and said, "I like Batman more."

"All right then," Missy said as she placed the black, gray and yellow sheet down, she then went to Gunner and started to measure the elastic around his waist.

When she got the right measurement, she cut it with her clawed finger and got all four items and put it on Gunners head.

After a few seconds of chanting, all of the cloths started to melt and take form around Gunner's body, the a flash of light came from Missy's hand.

Mark opened his eyes to see his son fully dressed in an Batman p.j. outfit.

Gunner open his eyes next to see that he was fully dressed, the only thing that came out was, "Cool!"

Missy let out a laugh, as she got another piece of black material and said, "Oh I think we forgot about something!"

Missy then said the words again as she waived the black material in the air and when she brought it back down for Gunner to see.

It was a black cape, she bent down and tied the tow ends together as Gunner was already jumping all over the place.

"Mark, the clothes will only last for fifteen hours, that should give you enough time in the morning to get him of his own cloths."

When Missy was walking out of the suite and heading towards Snow's, Mark called out for her.

"Yes Mark?"

"Hey Missy, do you think it's too late to get connected with Otakay?"

Missy gave him a surprised look, "No Mark, I don't it's too late for it, why do you ask?"

"I've been thinkin' all day and I really want to get closer to Rose and everything,"

"Well Mark I think if we start now, we should get done by midnight, by then your brother should be back and we can make sleeping rearrangements for your son…"

"Why, do we need to that?"

"Well," Missy started, "Since Gunner is not really your son, the animal instincts will kick in and it will have control over your body, and if you think about it, Rose loves all children and if you go near your son, your animal will think that your son is hers and will kill Gunner."

Mark thought about it for a while, he wanted Gunner to near him but his new side will take over and kill him with out a second thought.

After a few moments, Mark nodded his head.

"All right then, let me inform the girls and well knocked out Rose with some sleeping herbs but she will be out until you walk in the room because she will react like this morning but she will be more in control but you will not be and we have to give your son some sleeping herbs that will knock him out, but without him getting a headache and move him some where between us girls or Snow and Glen."

Mark nodded his head, "Okay, but what else do we need?"

"Oh that's right, we need Glen to come a.s.a.p. because he's already connected with an animal and could lead you to where Rose is at."

"All right, I'll call Glen and get my son ready and you and the girls, and I'll get ready also."

Missy nodded her head as she ran to the room and told everybody what's going on.

"What do you mean that he wants to do it right now?" Snow said as she got up form the bed.

"Your kidding with me right?" Rose said in a doubtful voice.

"No guys, I am being totally serious right now, right after I was done making some cloths for Gunner he told me that he wanted to be connected, tonight!"

"All right guys," Snow started, "Cherry, go and get the herbs form the cabinet and make the sleeping potion, just enough for Rose and Gunner."

"Right!"

"Missy I need your powers again, get one of my lacy white thongs and my silk nightgowns and make them black, like black of the darkness night!"

Missy nodded her head as she went to the closet and got a nightgowns and went to the drawer got a thong but stopped and notice how skimpy the thong is and another question rang thru her head.

"Snow, how do you have this thong in the first place?" Missy said as she held up the thong by the strings.

Snow blushed as she told the laughing girls to shut up while Missy started to do another chantment.

"Flower, I need for you to go to Mark and tell him to wear a old top with old pair of blue jeans with no socks or no shoes."

"Got it!"

Right after Flower left, Glen came in running thru the door, "What's going on?"

"Mark is to get the connection tonight and we need you to be in your animal mode so you can protect us and only you can lead him to where Rose is at."

"And where is this connection going to take place at?"

"Up on the roof, and speaking of that, can you please run down and get some wood and start a fire so it will be ready when we start."

Glen slightly rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh as he turned around to do what Snow asked of him to do.

"Um Snow, what if Mark and I do it?"

"That's kind've imposable because your not in heat but from now till your real day for your head, Mark will be trying to get on your good side."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, he will be giving you gifts, rubbing your feet or your back and then at night, he will be pleasuring you, showing you that he can be a great lover and things like that."

Snow let out a smile as she as watched Rose blushing like crazy.

She let out a chuckle as she added more herbs to the pot.

* * *

An hour has passed as everybody was getting everything ready.

The herb drink became like a gunk like mixture but it had an sweet sent to it.

Mark and Glen were on the roof, the fire started and was glowing brightly in to the fading sky.

Gunner has been told that his father and Rose been called into an emergency meeting but he could sleep with Uncle Glen and Aunty Snow.

By the time they convince Gunner that sleeping potion wasn't poison but was jello of different colors and mixed with coolwhip and by the time the potion has settled in, and moved him to Glen and Snow's bed, fifteen minutes has already passed.

Then it was Rose's turn, she only ate about two spoon fulls because she need to be on high alert.

When she got out of the bathroom wearing the black nightgown but you can hardy see the out line of the strap of the thong.

Rose said that she felt tired as she flopped on the bed and feel asleep.

Snow and the rest of the girls grinned as they began to fix up Rose.

Missy was giving a pedicure to Rose feet while Flower was giving a manicure, at the end, Missy finished off by painting her toe nails in a dark navy-blue color and Flower was doing the same thing too to her nails with the same color and adding a glossy coat to all ten fingers and all ten toes.

Snow and Cherry were doing the make-up, they didn't need to put the basic layer on, but only to do the eyes, a little bit of the cheeks and her lips.

They decide to put a heavy black eye shadow mixed with a light glitter in it, for her cheeks, only two soft strokes was only needed, and to finished it all off, an homemade lipstick that is basically made out of blueberries, black wildberries and black cherries.

While Snow and Cherry were putting the last finishing touches of Rose's make up, Missy and Flower were doing her hair.

They started off by braiding her second shortest bangs and when Snow and Cherry were done, they sat Rose's body up while Missy and Flower could finished up what they were doing.

At the end, Rose hair was done in a half up and down, the upper half was done in loose bun, with a plastic rod holding it in place, the two braids where also in the bun and they brought out her top bangs and adding a touch of perfume on the base of the neck, most spots on the back and on both of the wrists.

All and all, it gave something Mark worth all his time.

Snow waited till the girls leave the room while she finished the last of the perorations on Rose.

She opened the robe just enough to see Rose's cleavage, her flat stomach and the thong.

The right before she left, she braded a section of the hair and cut it off easily.

Then she went to where the light switches were and clicked one on.

And opening of the roof came above, letting in the moon light come in and bathed Rose in it's rays.

The only thing that was separating them from the outside was soundproof and bulletproof glass windows.

Snow smiled as she locked every room and hid the pot and pans along with all of the sharp utensils and locked them away in a safe cabinet.

Snow let her wolf side out as she walked out of the suite, smiling as the three girls already let their other-halves out.

"It is time girls."

All three nodded as they followed Snow to the roof.

* * *

Mark went down for the second time checking up on his son, when he was about to down again, Otakay told him to say up because it was almost time to start.

When he got up their, all four girls and Glen was waiting for him.

Snow was saying her chantment while everybody else was being quite.

Marks eyes widened when she threw a braid of hair in to the fire and watched it turn a navy-blue color, then Snow got up and grabbed a small piece of hair for Mark and cut it off with her sharp claws.

Mark then notice the change in everybody, including his own brother.

When Snow threw Marks hair into the fire, it mixed together with the original color that was their before.

"Some body grab on to him!" Snow yelled as Otakay went into a trance like state.

All three girls ran and grabbed Mark as the wind began to pick up around him.

It was the same thing that happened to Glen. Snow can hear the bones popping and could hear he knees creaking as they moved.

After a while, and with the wind dieing down, Cherry, Flower and Missy backed away slowly when they heard a deep throat growl coming form Mark.

Glen stepped up when he caught a changed of sent in the air.

__

"Woman

?" Mark said in a different tongue as he looked around, his eyes were glowing a darker neon green as he couldn't find what he wanted.__

"What is that you need brother?"

Kane said as he stepped closer to Mark.__

"Where is my woman? I demand that I see my woman now!"

Mark said as he began to get angrier my the second.__

"Then follow me, and I will show you to your woman."

Kane said in a calm voice.

Mark followed Kane to his suite. As he was walking, a sent came under his nose, it made him calm for a moment but felt a surge of power right after words.

When they got there, Kane waked to the door and said, _"Your woman is in the room where the only door is open."_

Mark growled as he watched his brother leave and locked the door.

He took his time as he walked to the room, almost like he was stalking his pray.

When Mark reached the door way, he stopped and gazed at the sight before him.

He growled as felt his member growing harder in need as he heard a light moan coming form the beauty right before him.

Mark started to climb over her as he ran his nose over her neck and shudder in lust as intoxicating aroma drifted in his mind and made a permanent home in his brain.

He watched as Rose moan again as her nails and teeth grew again.

Mark ran his lips over hers as Rose began to open her eyes, glowing a light green, showing that she was also like him.

Rose felt her heart going a thousand times a minute as he ran his lips all over her body but what really opened her eyes is when he breathed one word.

__

"Mine."

* * *

Hay guys, I cutting it for now, no I am not stopping the story, I'm just have to get these ideas out of my mind and put it on my computer before I forget about them, and we will get to meet two more charters and these girls will catch the eyes of the Hardy boyz in the later on chapters, and remember, if you want to be in the story like my friends justkimmy and Fairuza. justkimmy got dibs on Batista and Fairuza on Randy Orton and my friend got dibs on Jeff Hardy and my older cousin got dibs on Matt Hardy and yes they will be coming in my story. So take your pick, and review please, and give me some ideas, please…


	20. Chapter 20: This should be easy…right?

* * *

Wow… Chapter 20 already!! Man, this has gone way too fast… ummm first of all I would like to say thank you to…

MisIzzy

justkimmy

Fairuza

Ah, that's it for now my readers, oh and one more thing, justkimmy asked me a long time ago that can she be in my story, so we talked about things that will needed to be in the story, well justkimmy this chapter is for you girl hope you like!!

* * *

Chapter 20: This should be easy…right?

THE NEXT MORINING

Snow's P.O.V.

The morning came around pretty fast, and of course, I woke up at the crack of dawn and the first thing that I have to do was getting Glen's sleeping body off of me.

If it wasn't his arm around me, it was his leg, if it wasn't his leg; he put his whole weight on me again.

Well this happened for about thirty minutes.

So when I did get out of his grasp, the first thing on my list to do is making breakfast for the boys.

Once I started to mix the batter for the waffles, Kane just came waking in…just wearing his boxers.

I couldn't help but blush as my eyes wonder down from his shoulders and all the ankles of his feet.

I turn around as quickly as I can, hoping that Kane didn't see her, but a slight chuckle proved myself wrong.

A few minutes later, Taker's little one came in and sat himself at the table.

When breakfast was done, Kane volunteer to take Gunner to the clothing store and to get him some new cloths.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Snow didn't say anything as she began to get ready for the day.

The moment that Glen left with Gunner, Snow sneaked out of the room and headed towards Rose and Mark's suite.

Knowing that I might disturb them but once I caught two lions sleeping peacefully next together that made me smile and head back to the suite started to get ready for the night.

I started to get ready for the day and before I knew it, Kane came running back with hysterical laughing and naked Gunner in his arms, running to his bedroom with a new set of cloths in his hands and some more in some other bags.

Snow giggled as she waited till Kane came back from Gunner's room and placed the rest of the bags in their bedroom and laid some of them on the floor.

Snow smiled as he removed his mask and tossed it on the bed and grinned as she watched all of his muscles flexed and stretch under the tight shirt.

Sighing, she walked up right behind him and hugged him like she did that day when Mark called and gave Glen some info on what's going on.

But instead of pulling away, Glen raised one arm and turned around and gave her an equally tight hug and a searing kiss to finish it.

"Had a hard time?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it, once I paid for Gunner cloths, all of the fans came right at me and at the same time, his cloths started to fall apart, and by the time that I made it at the front doors, his top was gone and when I was walking to the second elevator, he was buck naked and to top it all off, an old woman came out of her room and started to scream her head off, so I haled ass to get up here and that's my day so far."

Snow couldn't help but to lean against his hard chest and laugh her ass off.

After a while, Kane mumble something under his breath about women getting a kick out of weird things.

He wanted so say something but he didn't want her to stop laughing and that smile on her lips made something stir inside of him that wasn't moved in a long time, but he was afraid to see what it was.

"Go what you need to do; I'll keep an eye on Gunner." Kane said as he grabbed for his mask again.

Snow reached up and gave a quick kiss and said a low thank you and got the things that she needed, headed towards the bathroom.

Then music filled the bathroom and when Snow started a bath, three poundings came at the door.

Kane let out a grunt as he answered the door.

He would've expected those three girls at the door but it was one person who he expected the least.

"What do you want Paul Bearer?"

* * *

Mark let out a groan as his eyes open to new surroundings.

He thought he was in his room but a small moan and a sob made him look down to see Rose still sleeping with a look of fear on her face.

"Rose?" Mark said as Rose began to cry louder into his chest.

Mark slid his arm around her waist as she started to thrash around, saying things in another language.

"Rose…Rose, wake up darlin'?" Mark said out loud as he sat up and started to shake Rose on her shoulders.

Rose let out a gasp as her eyes shot open as more tears came down her face.

"Mark?" Rose said in a groggy voice.

She blinked twice as her vision became clearer.

"Oh Mark…" Rose said as she covered her face and her body began to shake.

Mark didn't say anything because he had no experience of handling these kind of things, usually his ex-wife will throw something at him and will go running outside to the woods and will stay there for hours at a time.

Rose then leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling to herself as she began to feel Mark's strong arms hugging her and then pulling her into his warm body.

Mark didn't know what came over him, but something took over his body for a few moments as he watched threw his eyes as he felt his head going towards where shoulder meets the neck on Rose.

Rose let out a sigh of content as Mark began to nuzzle his face and let out a growl threw his chest that almost resembles a purr from a large cat.

After a while and Rose stopped crying, Mark loosened his grip but kept his arms firmly in place.

Rose looked around and notices that the room was a total wreck, like a tornado, a hurricane, an earthquake, and the aftershock went right thru the room.

"What on happen here last night?" Rose said just a little bit too loud.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what exactly happen last night?" Rose said as she used her hands and eyes to show Mark what she means.

"Well I don't know, we just woke up, we find the room like this and I just realized that you're buck-necked, so we must've done something last night."

"But I think we didn't go too far because you still have your jeans on, or what's left of them…"

Rose looked down and then looked back up; she couldn't help but giggle as Mark lifted leg to see what left of his jeans.

"I hope that these were not one of your favorites."

Mark bit back a moan as Rose used his shoulders to lift the rest of herself up, showing everything what she got.

Rose quickly removed her hands as she sat up on her knees, "What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

Mark let out chuckle as he sat himself up as Rose leaned back further on her hips.

"Trust me, I think you didn't hurt me one bit." Mark said as he pulled Rose into a kiss.

Once they were done, Mark gently lifted Rose and carried her to the bathroom.

Before Mark closed the door with his foot, he made a memo to himself to ask Rose what her dream was on a better time.

* * *

Kane breathed again as he watched the blubbering man right before him.

"Again Paul, what are you doing here?"

"Well Kane, I'm here to take you back to your home." Kane said as he left the door open, letting Paul in.

When they passed the bedroom, Snow was playing one of her many love songs, it filled his ears as he smiled to himself, but stopped in his tracks as he notice that Paul stopped about two feet away from the door, listening to Snow sing along with the song.

Kane stopped at Gunner's door frame and said "Hey Gunner, I have to do some grow up talk, but I know that you like to listen to grownups talk or would you like to prefer to go and see Missy, Cherry and Flower?"

Gunner ginned as started to chant the girl's names.

Kane then got Gunner, turned to Paul and said, "My place isn't with you right at this moment old man." And then he walked off with Gunner in his arms.

Paul was left speechless as his feet moved on their own accord, following Kane into the girl's suite and walking back to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, your back is…." Kane cut him off, "It's fine!"

"All right then, that's great, then what about that woman who took off with you that day?"

Kane was about to answer but notice that the music was off and Snow came in right after, wearing a white strapless sundress with white short-shorts and very low heel sandals.

"Kane, I'm going to with the girls to the area so we can go over the things that needed to be done, I'll call you when I get back."

Kane nodded his head and then he just remember to ask about something, "Oh that reminds me, who you are going to fight again?"

"My niece, Kalashree, she's half Greek, but we call her Kitty."

"And why do you call her Kitty again?" Kane said with a sigh, thinking, 'How on earth do these people come up with these names?'

"Well for starts, she's connected with a Leptailurus, which is a small animal in the feline family but packs a powerful punch if it gets too angry or nervous." Snow said as she placed a cut of coffee in front of Paul.

She smiled as she placed a kiss on Kane's forehead and left the two men to them self's.

The moment that they heard the door click, Paul said out loud, "Well, that was new!"

* * *

"Really? You can count that high?" Cherry said to beaming Gunner.

"Yes maim, see 51...52...53...54...55...56...57...uh?" Gunner paused for a moment, thinking about the next number, he look around the room, hoping that something would jog his memory.

He smiled and tried to hold back a giggle as Missy came up behind Cherry, holding a note book with a big "58" written on it.

"58, 59, and 60!" Gunner said quickly.

"Oh wow!" Cherry said with a surprised face, "You do know your numbers."

"You know Gunner," Flower said as she walked in the living room, "When I was your age, I couldn't even count that high."

"Really!"

"Yep, I couldn't even count that high till I was this many." Flower said as she held up five fingers.

"Oh wow!" Gunner said in pure amazement.

"And by the way Gunner? How old are you?" Missy asked as she brought in a pilled a banana for him.

Gunner thought about it for a while, then it came to him, he smiled as he held up four of his fingers, "I am this many!" he stated proudly.

"Oh wow!" All the girls said as the clapped.

"Hey guys, am I missing anything?" Snow said as she walked in with her bags.

Snow sat the bags down was about to say something but Missy stood up and indicted with her head to go to the kitchen.

"Well Gunner here just showed us that he can count till sixty and he told us his age without hesitation and _I really want to tell you something…"_ Missy said as she began to use her native tongue.

Snow wanted give out a worry face, but with Gunner looking straight at her, she just gave a warming smile as she followed Missy to the kitchen.

When they sit down, Missy took in a deep breath and began to tell how Gunner knew that Mark wasn't his real father and how he wish that he had a mother that could love him and not leave him alone for days at a time.

Snow started to take all of this in as tears began to form in his eyes then an idea click in her mind but she had to ask a question first, _"Does Mark or Rose know anything about this, epically Mark?"_

"_About his Ex-wife leaving him behind to a teenage lovesick cheerleader who is making out with the head football player, then no."_

Snow let out a wolf-like growl as she crushed the cup silently in her hands, _"Did he say anything after that?"_

"_Yes he did, Gunner said that and I quote, "I wish that daddy could be my real daddy and maybe daddy's lady friend could my new mommy!""_

Snow couldn't but help let a smile form on her lips, _"Now you have to admit that kind a cute."_

Missy let out a tiny laugh as she threw away the broken cup and gave Snow another one, _"But I think we have to do something, I for one know that Rose has no experience about kids, epically the way her other half would react about having to bring in a child or a cub in this case, that it's not even hers nor her mates blood."_

Snow nodded and said, _"Yes, you are right that but if you think about it, Mark already loves the child like if it's his, and if Rose sees this, then she will began to open her heart to this child and maybe she could be a mother."_

Missy thought for a second and also said, "_Yes but let's wait for the adoption ceremony till you get pregnant."_

A blush set on Snow's face, _"Why do we have to wait?"_

Missy bit her tongue as she saw a streak of pink set on her aunt's cheeks, _"Because if Rose adopts Gunner as her own, then you're older brother will have an excuse to over throw your grandmother so he can become leader of the tribe."_

Snow just shook her head as all or the memories came to her.

* * *

"You know that she is just using you boy! Why can't you see that?" Paul said as he pounded his fist again the kitchen table.

Kane lowered his head as Paul tried to fill his head with negative thoughts but all the things that Snow did for him.

Snow wasn't using him, but like…She was picking up where they left off from all those years ago.

"You're wrong…" Kane is in a low like growl, and then right behind him he heard his wolf growl right behind him.

* * *

Snow head shot up as she heard Sprit growl and told her what is going on with her "mate".

Snow let out a loud snarl as she jumped from the chair and dashed to where Paul and Kane were.

* * *

Kane head stop up when he felt like if somebody was telling him that Snow was mad.

He stood up when he felt the full force of Snow's anger when he heard the door being slammed open.

"Paul, if you value your life, stay back!" Kane said as he prepared himself for the attack.

"Kane, what is going on here?" Paul said as he got up got behind Kane.

"_YOU BASTARD!!" _Snow said in her native tongue.

Kane caught her in a mid leap and put her over his shoulder.

He stumbles backwards as Snow shifted her hips over Kane's shoulder more.

"_YOU DAMN DIRTY BASTARD, HOW CAN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT ME, _I LOVE GLEN!!" Snow said but right at the end, she said in English…out loud and the room fell silent.

Kane took in a deep breath as he tightens his grip on Snow's thigh.

"Paul, leave…" Kane is in a low monotone.

"But…" Paul started.

"NOW!" Kane bellowed.

He turned his head towards Paul, showing his glowing red eyes.

Paul screamed and ran around Kane and Snow.

During his run, he didn't know where he was going and ran into two growling lions.

Then his world became dark and passed out on the floor.

Back with Snow and Kane…

Kane still feel the wolf side of him running and clawing the inside of his mind and with a struggling Snow on his shoulder, thus, showing off her long legs and her short-shorts for him to see, isn't really helping any…

"Snow… stop!" Kane said as a rumbled escaped thru his chest.

Snow immediately stopped her movements as she let her body go limp on his shoulder.

Kane walked out of the kitchen and heading into their room, feeling another thing enter his body, it wasn't anger that he felt earlier, but was something else, still holding on to Snow, repeating those three words in his head.

The only person who told him that loved him was his mother, his father did love him but it was like a pat on the head instead of saying it.

Snow felt her heart drop as she began to rethink about her actions; she held back a sob as she kicked herself off of Glen's shoulder as she bolted to the door, slamming in the process.

Kane wanted to follow her but felt something was holding him back when he heard Snow let out a anguished howl and within three minutes, he heard foot running down the hallway, heading towards the elevators.

Kane sighed as he head to the front door while tapping the lid of the small box thru the pocket of his blue jeans.

He a stranger pain going threw his chest as he heard his brother running towards him, huffing and puffing, running towards the elevators only missing the girls just about a few minutes.

Mark placed his hand the elevator door and growled as he didn't feel anything moving but what really confused him the most is when he smelled another man's sent in the air but it smelled oddly familiar for some reason but first things first, why did Rose ran out the room like that.

Mark started to walk back to his suite, but stopped when he passed Kane's room and growled as he smelled as the odd sent was the strongest coming from his suite and the smell of salt in the air also entered his mind.

'Dement…' Mark said to himself as he let out a deep throat growl, 'What the fuck did he do now?'

Mark didn't waist anytime as he opened the door with a slam, making Kane jerk his head up.

Make then charged at his brother, knocking him to the ground with a single blow to the face.

"Well I guess that I deserved that one bro, but try that again and you know that I'll go at you." Kane said as he got up from the floor while rubbing off the blood that was trickling down his lower part of his jaw.

Mark took some even breaths in and out, trying to get his anger under controlled.

Mark was about to say something but a clicking noise priced threw the silence.

"Man, I just woke up to see my mate leaving like if there was a piece of Elk meat waving in front of her nose and then she just vanished into thin air, care to explain to me why" Fire said as he bared his teeth to the brothers.

Mark just stood silent for a while then it came to him, "He can talk too?"

* * *

Snow held back a hic as the suburban stopped at the back exit.

None of the girls didn't know what to say as they just watched as Snow got another tissue from the glove department and blew her nose into it.

Missy and Gunner was in the way back of the suburban, enjoying the ride, while listening to some songs that played form Cherry's C.D. player.

Snow was thankful that the girls and their animals came with her, but her thoughts went to Kane and the way how she acted towards his guest, she's never been embarrassed this bad in her whole life.

Cherry sighed as she turned off the engine and everybody got out.

Flower smiled as she picked up Gunner and head in front of the line and walked in with long strides just in case Gunner couldn't see Snow.

Missy stepped in the door way, holding open the door for Snow to come in, while watching her cousins and Gunner looking for their Boss's office.

A few seconds passed and Missy began to worry, she looked back to see Snow leaning against the suburban, trying to calm her hiccups down.

Missy only sighed as she let the door go and started to head for Snow.

Missy only stopped about a foot away from Snow and a slight cringed went over her features as Snow looked up.

"Do I really look that bad?" Snow asked in a low whisper.

"Um…?" Missy started, "Just wash your face when you get to your assigned room, and I'll go and get you a bottle of water."

Snow nodded as she started heading for the back doors.

'Oh it's going to be a long day.' Missy said to herself as a small headache started to set on her forehead.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEIR NOT HERE!?" Emiko said as she slammed her fist on the desk.

"Well we didn't know that you even wanted them here in the first place!" Flower said in a calm voice.

"Well at first no, but now I do. Vince McMahon been like a thorn at my side ever since my father died, and at first I really want nothing to do with him but now I think that I really need a vacation but for me to do that, I was thinking about merging our two companies together." Emiko said as she began to look thru her files.

"Well, we all know that he'll say no because you've been saying no for the longest time." Cherry said as she sat herself in the leather chair that was near the door.

"Well I thought about that first, and then I had nothing, but it came to me, Vince McMahon two best wrestlers and my best two women fighters have fell smitten with each other and what else do I need?" Emiko said with a little giggle.

"Well it's like they say in Pirie, _"Avec le pouvoir d'amour, nous pouvons surmonter n'importe quoi dans notre voie."_ (With the power of love, we can overcome anything in our way.)

Emiko raised her eye-brow but let out a sigh and just nodded, "But you know that we still need the guys here to do the little show for everybody in the fighting world."

Cherry gulped as she notice a dark shadow went over her bosses face but mainly her eyes.

"I really don't want to sound out of place, but what are you thinking about?" Cherry asked.

Emiko ginned as she said, "All in due time dear fox, but first things first, go and tell the Greek cat to go and get Kane and the Undertaker and then bring them to me and I want to you to tell Snow and Rose that they'll be in separate rooms for the time being."

Cherry and Flower just looked at each other but did what they were told to do.

Once out the door, Flower sighed and said, "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

Missy smiled and nodded her head as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Kane growled as he stared to think about what his brother and Fire just told him.

He was about to say something but a loud ringing interrupted his thoughts.

Fire left the room and came back with the motel phone in his mouth.

Kane then took it and pressed the talk button, "Yea?"

"Hello, I'm Emiko Yakama, Snow and Rose's boss. Am I talking to anyone that knows them?"

"Yea, I'm Kane, what do you want?"

Emiko chuckled in the phone, "Well I just want to know if you and your brother want to do something with my girls."

"You mean Snow and Rose?"

Taker turned his head towards his brother as he heard his girl name being said.

"Oh yes, those two, I have a great idea from the continuation from the night from KishiYepa saved you."

Kane took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Talk."

* * *

Snow sighed as she walked towards the room that they have given to her.

She wanted to go and chew her boss out because she made Rose go to a different room.

When she reached her door, Snow looked up expected to see a wolf and a mountain lion ying-yang tattoo design on their door but her eye brows knitted together when she notice that they were two wolves decorating the door.

While still looking at the picture, she reached down to her pocket and pressed a button long enough till she heard a low ringing sound.

When Snow head a click, the person said, "You too huh?"

"Rose, do you know what is going on?"

Snow heard Rose sigh deeply and said, "I have a theory but let's see first."

"All right, I'm going to change right now and then walk around for a while, and then I'll meet outside an hour before the show starts?"

"Yea that sounds good, see yea then."

"All right, bye."

"Bye."

"So just basically my brother and I just have to do that and you'll take care of the rest?"

"Yep, and it will not take no more than ten minutes for your time."

"Ok, so how do we…"

"One of my other fighters is coming right now to pick you up at this moment."

Kane gave a hard blink as he moved the phone away from his ear and looked at it like if it was possessed.

Mark looked at his brother oddly at he watched Kane pressed the 'END' button with his thumb.

He watched his brother get up had head for his bedroom, "Get ready, their coming to pick us up for the show."

Mark was about to say something but Otakay ran head to the room and told him to hurry up.

* * *

The second that the elevator doors opened, Mark and Glen notice that a small crowd was hovering near the doors.

The feeling of dread flew both men's minds as just a thought of signing, not they really don't mind, but they didn't feel like it today.

"All right people just hold up, I'm here just on business only but I will more than happy to do all of the signing at the arena."

Kane turned his head to his brother was wondering if this was the person that was going to pick them up.

"Γεια σας εξάδελφο!" _(Hello cousin!)_

Mark and Glen looked down to see a yellow cat with black spots, staring at Glen and Fire.

"Γεια σας να ξαδέλφη!" _(Hello to you to cousin!)_ Fire said as he bowed his head towards the feline.

"Έλα, πρέπει να σπεύσουμε και να επιστρέψει στην αρένα" _(Come, have to rush and to return to arena)_

Fire nodded his head and began to follow the Leptailurus out of the hotel lobby and into a four door pickup-truck.

"Θα είμαι πίσω δεξιά," (I will be right back) the Leptailurus said as she headed back to the hotel doors.

A half of a minute later, a woman slammed open the hotel door, which made Taker and Kane look.

They watched her ran around the truck, made it to the driver's door, she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

She freaked out and gave a silent scream when she saw the fans running towards her thru the tinted windows.

She reached down into her pants pockets and grabbed hold of her keys, but they slipped out of her hand when she pulled them out.

She gave out a startled cry as she reached down for them.

A second later, she was in the truck, huffing and painting.

After a few minutes of getting herself together, the woman turned her attention to the men that was looking at her strangely.

"Hello, I'm Kalashree but my family calls me…"

"Kitty…" Kane said in a mono-tone.

The woman jumped in her seat and was in silent shock.

"Right and…"

"It's because your connected with this Leptailurus," Taker said as he readjusted himself again on the seat.

"Um, okay…yea, let's get going shall we?" Kitty said as she put the key in the ignition and started the truck.

The drive was kind've short, but to Kitty it felt like if it was the longest ride in her life.

When they finally made it to the arena, Kitty told them that just to follow the signs and you'll get to meet the boss and she'll tell you from there.

They both nodded and with their animals, they walked in the building.

Kitty gave a small wave as she slumped down to the ground.

"That was the scariest thing in my whole life."

Her Leptailurus walked up to her and nodded its head in agreement.

* * *

The second that Taker and Kane stepped into the door, they both notice the same thing.

Everybody had animals…

And Kane also notice that another wolf saw them and then looked down to look at Fire and Hitori, reared back, and sprinted towards Fire.

"Cousin!" The black wolf yelled.

Which made everyone froze in their tracks, and to look at who the wolf was calling for.

Kane watched a huge brown bear walked in the wolfs path and stood on its hind legs.

"Work now, play later." Was the only thing that it said as it went back down on all fours and head back to the room it came from.

The wolf slumped its shoulders as a low whine escaped its mouth.

"Hey, where do we find the boss office?" Otakay said as he step forward.

The wolf snapped out of its depressed state and lead the way for them.

When they were passing thru the hall way, Kane swore that he smelt Snow somewhere, hiding behind one of the doors.

His head was a giant mess, on one side of his head, his inner self, Glen, was telling him to hurry up and to go and propose to Snow before the day is done.

But his other side, the side that came to him when his home and childhood was burned down to the ground during the time period that Snow was gone.

Then it came to him, he just thought of something…

He hasn't heard from his inner demons since he met up with Snow again but one those very few times that she wasn't around him, they came back and tried to make him do something, something that wasn't really him, but when Snow came back around, the demons will go back into hiding at the dark places in his mind.

"Kane!" Mark snapped at his brother.

"What?" Kane said with the same tone of voice his brother just used on him.

"The black wolf just told me that the boss is allergic to animal fur."

Kane mind went nearly blank as he thought about it, turned around and looked around him, there were animals, that had fur, and they were walking all over the place and the only thing that he think of is, "Wait…what?"

"Yea, I know." Taker said as he opened the door.

When they walked in, they were expecting an older woman, somewhat in her late 50's just the way how Snow and Rose talked about her but what they saw in front of them was an Asian looking woman who had to be no more than 23.

The woman looked up from her filing papers and smiled as she saw Glen and Mark just standing there.

She stand up and held out her hand and shook Mark's and Glen's hands before she pointed at the chairs behind them, "Good afternoon gentleman, let me be the first to welcome and introduce you two my fighting family. First of all, please sit down and the second thing is my real name is Emiko Yakama but when I get outside these doors and into the fighting world, I go by as Ms. BigBossLady, thus I do believe that you do already know right Kane?"

Kane closed his eyes slowly and nodded his head just a few short times.

"Or should I say…" Emiko said as she took out a file from the bottom of the pile on the other side of the desk and flopped it on top on the other files and opened it to the first page, "Angus King, The Christmas Creature, Mike Unabomb, Fake Diesel, Doomsday, and Isaac Yankem-DDS? Or do you still go by as Kane still?"

Emiko didn't say anything else as she waited for an answer but she stooped and heisted when she heard light chuckling.

She looked to see Mark, with his hand over his mouth, trying hold back his laugh, but with the shaking of his shoulders gave it away fast.

"Oh I shouldn't be laughing Mark, or should I say…" Emiko started again as she pulled out another folder from a different pile, "Cain The Undertaker, The Punisher, "Mean" Mark Callous, Texas Red, The Commando, Punisher Dice Morgan, Master of Pain, or do you still go by your debut name then entered the WWE?"

Emiko looked up to see the roles changed, Mark now was rubbing his eyes and nose and Glen was pinching his nose and was trying to hold back his laughter.

"All right then, let's get down to business and then I'll let you two go and see your girls and I'll then send somebody to get ya'll when it's time to start shooting."

* * *

After Kitty got herself together, she started to head to her dressing room.

The second that she locked it, Kitty heard a light tapping at her door.

She sighed as she unlocked the door and stepped to the side as a few of her cousin ran into the room.

"Yes?" Kitty asked in a board tone.

"We just heard for the grapevine that they are two men that just walked in hallways and to top it all off, some of us are guessing they work for the WWE!"

"Yea, and?"

"Well, I just want to know what is going on."

Kitty sighed as she looked up from her duffle bag and looked up to see the worry-ness planted in her cousin eyes.

She smiled as she went back to her duffle bag and said, "Well, I do believe it's not my place to tell, I think you should ask Snow."

The cousin gave a worry look but didn't say anything as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"So that's the deal, how you like it?"

Mark and Glen looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads.

"All right then, I think were done here for now, and we have about an hour and a half for we start working, till then do whatever you like, but try now to kill anybody."

Mark and Glen nodded their heads again as they began to leave the office.

"Oh by the way gentlemen, Rita Mortise dressing room is all the way down to the left hall, the last door to the left, and Kishi Yepa dressing room is all the way down the right hall and the last door to the right."

Both of them didn't say anything as they headed to their own directions.

* * *

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Did ya'll think something bad happen to grandma?"

"Naw, I highly doubt it, if something did happen, then we all know by now."

"Then what is the bloody devil is going on?"

"I really don't know, but one of those men from earlier is heading over to this way."

Kane didn't say anything as he looked at the animals that was blocking Snow's door.

Two very large otters, that had this weird southern accent, a wotrichi corgi, which had a heavy England accent mixed with it speech and a bob cat, was standing near at the entrance of Snow's dressing room.

Kane stopped about two feet away from the small group of animals, he was about to take a step forward and say something, but the bobcat swiped and hissed at him.

Fire then jumped in front of him and let out deep throat growl as he began to snarl at the small group.

The wotrichi corgi gasped in fear as she took off running, the two otters began to back away slowly, darting their eyes back and forth between the two animals.

Soon, the bobcat was on its own.

"I don't know what is going on, but I will do whatever it takes to protect my family."

"We are family you dumb cat, this man right here is Chiali's mate, and now he's here to comfort her at this time so I'm telling you to back off and go what you have to do."

The bobcat growled at it began to walk away from the door.

When the bobcat was about three feet away from the door, Fire went up to it and let out a deep throat growl.

Soon right after the growl, Kane froze when he heard the door being open, but was somewhat disappointed when he saw Sprit coming out instead of his angel.

Sprit looked up at Kane, then back at the door, closing it with her head.

"She's asleep right now, so please go easy on her."

"You should already know that I'm not going hurt her in any way."

Sprit sighed as started to walk away, "You know that she thinks that you're mad at her because she embarrassed you in front of that man."

'What man is she talking about?' Kane thought to himself as he entered the room quietly as he could.

Kane just froze on the spot at the door closed itself.

He was completely in shock but his body started to walk to her sleeping form, he let out a heavy sigh as he notice the tear stains running down her face but he couldn't tell if her eyes were puffy or not as the account of the back of her hand were across them.

He kneeled down on one knee and watched her as she breathed even breaths thru her slightly parted lips.

Kane clinched his jaw as he pulled out the small velvet box that held the rest of his heart and soul.

He was about to say something but a soft groan interrupted his train of thought.

"Glen?"

Kane didn't say anything as he looked up and locked eyes.

His different color eyes watched as her light gray eyes, already rimmed with red rings, started to gather tears again.

"Oh I'm so sorry Glen…" Snow said in a low voice as she turned to her side and hid her face in the make shift pillow that was right under her head.

"Of what my angel?" Glen asked as grabbed onto Snow's body, picked her up, turned around, and sat down with her, nestled on his lap, with his arms secure around her waist.

"That I made a fool of myself…of you, in front of a stranger." Snow said as she began to wipe the tears off of her cheeks.

"And thought that made me angry?" Kane asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Well yea, I believed so, because the way that you told me to stop made me…"

"Snow, I was only doing what Fire told me to do." Kane said as he lead over to the side to the small table and grabbed the tissue box and gave it to Snow, who gladly accept it.

"Fire? Do you mean that you understand him?" Snow said a she started to wipe the bottom of her nose.

"Since yesterday, yea!" Kane said as said it like if it was a normal thing to do.

Snow didn't say anything, as she laid her head on Kane's broad shoulder.

After a few moments of saying nothing, Kane decide to ask her.

"Snow?"

Snow said up and readjusted herself as looked into his eyes, "Yes?"

"Remember when we were kids, just a few days before you hurt your ankle, before the fire broke out and things everything went downhill since then."

Snow stood silent for a while before she nodded her head.

"Remember that day that I promised you something that was very important."

Snow closed her eyes as she began to think long and hard.

Kane let out a grin as he watched Snow squint her eyes and began to think, he leaned over just a little bit, just a few centimeters away from her ear.

In a low whisper he said, "I asked you to marry me."

Snow eyes shot open as the memory rushed back to her.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, hurry up, we're almost there!" A twelve year old Glen yelled as he turned around to see a young Indian girl running after him._

"_I am running as fast as I can Glen!" Snow said she finally caught up._

_Glen smiled as he ran and took a small jump and gabbed on to the ledge of the rock wall and picked himself up like if it was nothing._

"_I still do not know how you can do that Glen." Snow said she started to climbed the rock wall._

_Glen laughed a little as he reached down, grabbed the hold of Snow's wrist and helped her to get over quicker, "My older brother Mark taught me on his free time, it took me quite a while but I caught on."_

"_You are lucky that you have a older brother that teaches you things." Snow said she grabbed the nearest rock and picked herself up._

"_Doesn't your older brothers teaches you anything?" Glen asked as he bent down, grabbed hold of Snow's leather bag, and started to walk with Snow by his side._

"_No, they tell me that because I was born into a girl, that I should be learning how to become the perfect wife and for me to start getting ready to start having children, but I still don't know what they mean."_

_Glen face became red as he began to think a way for Snow to be free._

"_Snow, do you like the way how your brothers think."_

_Snow frowned as she shook her head fast, "No, I want to see the world first and then I will pick my future and my own life."_

"_What about your husband?" Glen asked as felt a twinge of jealous enter his body._

"_I do not know, the only person that I know out of my family is you Glen."_

_Glen smiled as he walked over more closer to Snow, "How about this, you go on and see the world a few times and if you haven't found the man you are going to marry yet, then I'll marry you."_

_Snow face lit up as she looked at Glen in the eyes, "Is that true Glen, you will marry me if that time comes?"_

"_Yes, and if I'm going to wait for you, then you gotta wait for me!" Glen almost smiled but kept a striate face on, "Promise?" he said as held his pinky finger._

_Snow smile grew wider as she locked her pinky finger with his and said "Promise."_

_End of Flash Back…_

"So how many times have you been around the world Snow?" Glen asked her as he gently lifted her off of his lap and put her right next to him.

Snow still in a daze from her flash back memory, "About three time already Glen," Snow said in a low reply voice.

"And is that enough for you or do you need more?" Glen asked as he slid off of the couch and down on to one knee, already taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Yea…" Snow said as she began to snap from her daze.

"Yea what?"

"Yea, I'm done, I got to see everything I wanted to see."

"And I'm the only man that you have been with?"

"YES!!" Snow said as she practically yelled.

"Well then Chilai Tabuga," Kane said as he opened his hand, reviling a small box to Snow.

"Glen, what are…?"

Snow was about to finished her sentence but her voice got caught in her throat and her world just froze as Glen opened the small box, reviling the most perfect ring that she has ever saw in her life.

But it was next thing that Glen said that made everything perfect…

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

All right then, justkimmy is in my story and yes she asked me if she could get with Dave Bastisa, and I said sure, so now, in my story, they're going to be together and well… that's chapter 20, please review…


	21. Chapter 21: Coming all together now…

I know...I know, I've been away in long time, the truth is, i lost insperation to this story for a while but after watching some Wresting on YouTube, i got some of my insperation back and i got this chapter done and i have some what of an idea for the next chapter and then i'm going to upload a new story of mine...look out, it's SpiderMan story...well sorta...it's a Venom/OC story...

I would like to say thank you to...

justkimmy

...Oh man that is so sad...

Do you know what justkimmy...i am going to make sure that you're going to have a awesome night with Dave...

* * *

Chapter 21: Coming all together now…

Mark walked down the hallway and intently notice that most of the Animals around these parts are the ones that you really don't want to meet in a dark ally.

'A Black Panther, an Albino Tiger, the same bear that I just saw earlier,' Mark said to himself as he found Roses' room

He raised his hand to knock on it but a loud squeaking noise stopped him.

Mark look up to see what looks like fox hanging up-side down, then he realize that it was a fox-bat.

"I could tell that your new here, 'Squeak' big sister is never in her room during this time, only when we're about to start."

"Then do you do you know where I can find her?"

"Yea, do you see the two clear sliding doors? That's where you can find her, 'Squeak'"

Mark turned around quickly to see what the bat was talking about, he was about to say his thanks, he notice that it was already off, and hanging around the buffet table.

He leaned against the wall and notice that when the ladies would enter the door, their animals would go their own way and would be talking and or chatting like if they been doing this everyday.

The moment that he walked in, a huge object flew past right by him and hit the wall right next to him.

"Oh, hi Mark!"

Mark looked to see Rose huffing and painting but her glowing green gave it away that she just had a hard fight.

"Grr-ah, and what about me? I was the one that you threw like a rag doll to the nearest wall."

A light blush on Rose's cheeks as she let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, you're the one who asked for it."

"Oh yea, like how?" The woman asked as she got up and started to limp back to the ring.

"Uh, your eyes?"

The woman looked over to the wall mirror to see her eyes a dim silver color, "Ah!"

"All right ladies, break till show time for the ones who fought and fight time for the slackers and go!" Rose yelled as she walked out of the metal cage and towards Mark.

"Hey Rosie, who's the hottie?" A random voice yelled.

"Yea, and where can I find one those?" Another yelled out.

"Hey, do you have a brother by any chance?" The last one yelled out before Rose held up her hand.

"Ladies, this is my boyfriend, and he's a wrestler, and yes he does have a brother but he's already taken."

Few groans filled the room and one girl was staring at Mark hard, then her eyes widened in shock, "Holy shit, you're the Undertaker!"

Then everything was silent…

* * *

Glen looked right into Snow eyes, he felt a tight twinge of pain when he didn't get the answer as fast as he wanted.

"Snow…I…"

Glen didn't have the chance as Snow tackled him on to the ground and started to place kisses around his face.

Glen chuckled as Snow stopped for a moment and looked at each other in the eyes.

"So I take that as a yes?" Glen said as he lifted himself to his elbows, took the ring out of the small box and slid it on Snow's left ring finger.

"Oh Glen, I'm so happy…" Snow said as she started to cry.

"What's wrong angel?" Glen asked as he placed Snow in a gentle embraced.

"Never in my life, I thought this day would come but I'm so happy that it finally did."

Glen and Snow stood that way, hugging each other until they heard low scratching at the door.

Snow let go of Glen, as he did the same, and went to answer the door.

She looked down to see a ferret with a tiny head set on, "Twenty minutes till show time." It said it before waddled off to the next door.

Glen didn't say anything as he got up from his stop and placed his hand on his face and let out a deep sigh.

Snow looked over to see Glen shaking his head, "Oh, I know but we find to be so cute and since one of my many cousins is not fighting for a while, she still follow us till she's ready and she you can tell, she's connected with the ferret and don't worry, there's more to see…" Snow said as she grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom to change.

Glen looked at her till he heard the door being lock.

He went back to his bag and started to change, already preparing himself for the worst…

* * *

Mark wanted to take a step back but Roses' hand was fastened around his waist.

"And why are ladies looking at my man like he's some piece of meat?"

Few of the smaller girls backed down and went to the other side of the wall but there were a few that stood in their grounds.

Mark didn't really know what was going, just he knew that Rose saying something under her breath and some of them were replying in their own way.

He took this chance to look around quickly, he notice that three girls, all of them wearing dark black sunglasses, were leaning against the walls, one of them took off her glasses and smiled as her eyes changed to from a soft honey brown color to a bright-red eyes.

It was Cherry.

She let out a bigger grin as the other two whispered something to her.

Flower nodded vigorously as Taker read her lips perfectly as she said to them, "Oh, he's cool…"

Both girls send a smile towards his direction as they took off their own sun glasses.

The one who looked like if she was the youngest had a soft vermilion color eyes and the other, her eyes her eyes were just blood red with a small black pupil right in the middle.

He heard something that brought his attention down to see these two girls step in front of Rose and push the girl back about three feet away from them.

Mark took a quick look as Rose started to hug him around the waist.

Two girls, one was wearing a cow-boy hat and the other had a simple design of a black bandanna with skulls printed on them, stood side-by-side, acting like if they were a wall.

"And now you see that Kineks, that's what I was just talkin' about, you can't fight your own battles for shit!"

Mark didn't say anything as he felt tightness around his waist.

He knew from the special line that they have, Rose was beyond pissed.

Mark closed his eyes as he felt the anger sweeping thru him.

He sucked in a deep breath of air from his nose right before he threw his head back let out a giant roar.

Mark let out a deadly grin as the room fell silent.

"Don't you have get ready or something Rose?"

It was like everybody snapped of their own trance like state and started to run around the area.

Rose looked up and said a low thank you before she started to walk to her dressing room, but not before being followed by a small group of girls.

* * *

The show went off with out a hunch, the fans practically ate up the show as the camera people went to the back and started to film Snow warming up in her dressing room and Kane "Unsuspectedly" showed up the mirror's image and Snow looked back to see nothing, then more people started to tune in, Emiko guessed it was the wrestling fans.

And this time she had the brother show up at the same time as Snow and Rose was walking down the hallway and they passed a dark part of the hall ways and Mark and Glen stepped out of the shadows at the same time to observe the girls as they passed by.

But what really got the crowds standing on there feet is when Mark turned to Glen and said, "Are you sure she's the one brother?"

The crowd cheered as Glen, still pretending his back and arm is still hurting, nodded his head slowly and then they slowly stepped right back inside the shadows.

After everything was done, Emiko was talking Vince, who called right after the show was done.

"Yea, that's right sir, I want to join our two companies together."

"All right, Emiko, that sounds great and all but why the change of heart?"

Emiko thought about it for a while and the only thing that came up was the truth.

"I just want to see my girls happy and all."

"Well, that sounds fair, and well talk more tomorrow about more of this story line and I gotta admit Emiko, great job."

"Thanks sir and talk to you soon."

They said their good byes as Emiko hanged up and called for her limo to come up.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! WHEN DID HE ASK YOU?!?!"

"Just right before the show, he did everything in a girls dream, like he comfort me when I was sad, he was there for me, he did things with out a second thought and to top it off, the wolves love him." Snow said as she walked in the showers with her cousins.

"Oh wow, you're lucky Snow, but I'm wondering…do we know him, I mean, I saw him with out his mask and I don't know why but I had a feeling that I know him from somewhere…"

Everybody froze as they thought about it for awhile and then they looked at Snow and nodding their heads.

"Yea…"

"You're right…"

"He doesn't look familiar…doesn't he…"

"Snow…what is Kane's real name?"

A smile grew on Snow's lips as she walked out of the dressing room with her bikini on, "His real name is Glen Thomas Jacobs…"

The room froze as everybody who remembered what happen to Snow when they were younger.

"I…we thought that he died…"

"I thought so too but we found each other and nothing is going to separate us ever again." Snow said as looked at her ring again for what it feels like the hundredth time, everything she touch the band or the diamond, she thought that she was going to wake up and this would be all a dream but was happy that it wasn't…

"So…" One said as she began to wash herself under the spray of hot water.

"Hun?" Snow said as she began to wash her body.

"How big is he?"

Snow nearly dropped her soap as the room filled with laughter.

* * *

Glen and Mark, already done doing their own thing, were waiting down the hallway, eating and checking on their messages and keeping Gunner busy while answering his questions.

Weren't really ready to see what was happing next…

Sprit came running into the hall way and towards the two men.

"_If you don't want your pup to be traumatize by what he's going to see any moment, then I suggest that you get him out of the line of sight!"_

Mark didn't ask as he grabbed Gunner and ran into the next room when he heard women squealing and laughing.

But Glen wasn't so lucky enough, he was lock out right before he could make it to the doors.

He looked over where the laughing and giggling was coming.

His eyes winded for a moment before he covered his eyes as the image burned in mind.

Every single girl that was in the arena today…was still wearing their bikinis…soaking wet and the A.C. was on full blast that day…

He groaned and turned to face the doors, while the girls just ran by him.

Then all was silent.

"Glen, what are you doing?"

It was Snow…

'Sigh' "Sprit came just running down the hall way and warned Mark to take Gunner to a different place, then I had the feeling that I should to with them but I ran with them but I got locked out, when I heard laughing and giggling, looked to the side and saw a bunch of girls in their bikinis, and because I love you and I care about you, so blocked every single thing that just happened right now and…why are you crying?"

Snow sniffed as she wiped her cheeks, "Because you said that you love me…"

A blank face set over his face as he went over what he just said, then a smile went over his face as he opened his arms and walked towards Snow, "So I did, say, lets go back to the room and rest for the time being…"

Snow's eye's widened as she begin to think about later on in the night.

"Meet you in the back doors in ten minutes…" Snow said as she pecked Glen quickly on the lips before she bolted towards her dressing room.

Glen turned around as he heard laughing.

"So you're Glen…"

"Yea, and…?"

"Well, we known about what happen because we were around Snow when we were younger, and that we're happy that you're not dead and you're back…"

"How much do you remember about me?"

All the girls looked at each other and looked at Missy, who just walked out of the group and thankfully in her cloths, "Well Glen, we know you as the person who gave Snow an open mind about the "Outside World,"" Missy said as used her hands as she empathies the words.

"And when she told us, or should I say that yelled it out in agony and anguish that you were dead." Said another girl as she came out of the crowd.

Kane crossed his arms over his chest as he took in a quick mental note about his woman, 'She almost look like a female version of the charter Mankind.' "And you are?"

"Lizzy, but everybody calls me Mazey Podge and I'm the one who usually protects the family secrets, and the new question is, how did you get connected with the wolf?"

This was then as Glen let his other half take over.

Almost every girl had to hold back the shiver that ran down their back and while some took a step back.

Kane released the spell that was on his colored eye and he stared down all of the women there, he was about to say something but another girl step forward.

"What the hell happen your eye?"

"So you do know what really went on that day that Glen created me?"

All of the girls had a mixture of shock and fear on their faces.

"Well now, what happened to all of the questions…"

None of the girls spoke…

"Now ladies, I promise you that Snow will not be alone any more from this day forward, now just want yall to know…I want a privet wedding, you know, family and close friends only back at the home and want to know how fast can yall do it?"

It was quite for a moment.

"What kind of wedding do you have in mind? Like your Christen ways or in our Indian way?"

"Well, I want my woman to be happy, so I'll ask her in the morn and I'll call either Missy, Cherry and Flower and they'll call yall…how 'bout that?"

It was quite for a few moments until…

"Got dibs on the dress!"

"Gah! I wanted to do the dress…"

Then it started…

All of the women were fighting who was going to get what…

"Missy, Flower, Cherry!"

All three girls stopped what they were doing to look up to hear what he wanted.

"Write the names and what they wanted to do and talk to me tomorrow."

The three girls nodded as they went back what they were doing.

Kane grabbed his bag from the room that Mark and son was there.

"Glen?"

Kane looked up, and yelled for the girls to move.

All the girls went back to their rooms as he gave the signal for Mark and his son to get out.

"Sorry about that man, you know, I not ready for my son to see that yet."

Glen looked down to see Gunner running back to the table and started to eat some strawberries.

"Yea, do you remember that time dad found all of those Playboy magazines at the bottom of your bed?"

Mark looked at his son and thought about it for a while, then it came to him, he let out a dry laughter, "Yea, I remember, that was one weird day…"

"Yea tell me about it, it was those days that I would run to the forest and would go and see Snow…oh shit I forgot…"

Mark watched as Glen grabbed his bag and took off down the hallway.

"I wonder what that was about?"

"About what?"

Mark looked over to see Rose bending down and picking up Gunner.

"Ah it's Glen, he just grabbed his things and took off…"

"Oh that, him and Snow want some alone time for a while."

Few girls passed by as they were saying goodnight.

"Ah Rose…"

"Yea…" Rose said as she was giving Gunner a tickle attack.

"How are we supposed to get back to the Hotel?"

Rose stopped and looked up, "Good question…GIRLS WAIT!"

'Boy this was a long day but I have a feeling it's going to get longer…' Mark said as he got the rest of the bags and followed Rose with a laughing Gunner along the way.

* * *

Snow laughed as Kane picked up speed on the motorcycle that they 'borrowed' and just passed a yellow light right before it turned red.

When they met back up at the back doors, Kane notice a pair of keys on the floor and their surprise on one of the key chains, it had a mini-license plate number on it.

So when they walked outside Kane said that the number on the key chain matched the one on this bike.

So he tested it out to see if it fits…

And it did…

So with out a second thought…

They took it…

And now their laughing as they passed another red light and headed towards the Inn.

When they got there, Kane held the bike steady as Snow got off and then he put the lever down as he tossed the keys to the man that was waiting for them to leave.

Before Glen and Snow made it to the doors, Snow just had to ask him.

"Hey Glen…"

"Yea?"

"I don't want to sound rude and all but what were you talking with the girls about?"

Glen only looked down to kiss Snow on the forehead, "I will tell you everything in the morning, but for now, I think we deserve some alone time."

Snow could only suppress a giggle as Glen pushed the button to the floor.

* * *

By the time everybody got back to the hotel, the exhaustion finally kicked in.

But Cherry just sighed as she gave her bags to Missy and went to the bar.

She asked the bartender for a bottle of Crown Royal as she placed a fifty and twenty down right before him.

Cherry gave a small smile as she took the bottle and the small crystal glass with her and sat way in the back.

On her third shot, she just froze as a blond man just walked in.

She looked to see what color his eyes were.

Cherry held back a gasp as she saw the most brightest green eyes she has ever seen.

She tore her gaze away as she gave out another sigh and threw down another shot.

Hours passes like minutes to her.

Already done with her bottle, she got up and gave now the empty bottle and the small cup to the bar tender and asked for a M.G.D.

The bar tender only gave her a look.

"Oh come on Mikes, you know that I can hold it down, you still remember the drink off two years ago between me and Rose?"

The seriousness faded from his face as he let out a deep chuckle, "All right Cherry, what ever you say…"

Cherry smiled as a giggle excepted from her lips, "Aw Mikes, you remembered…" She said as she took a swig from her drink.

"Yea, yea I remember this time, ladies don't drink from cans, they drink from bottles."

Cherry took a side-way glance to find the green eye man looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She let out a tiny smirk as she swayed her hips as she walked back down to her original spot.

'That should get his attention.' Cherry said to herself a she heard light whispering coming from the bar.

When she took another drink, a dark shadow loomed over her.

Cherry put her drink down and open her mouth slightly and took in the sent of the shadow.

She slightly gagged as the putrid smell penetrated her senses like a wrecking ball.

"Hey sweet cheeks, what a pretty little thing like you doing all by yourself."

"Trying to stay away from you…" Cherry said as she took another gulp of the drink, hoping that the flavor of the drink would take away the smell.

The man only growled as he stormed off.

Five minutes later and a new drink in hand, another man came up and pulled out the chair but only to be stopped by Cherry' foot.

"Is this seat empty?" The man asked in a voice that was laced with slurs and lust.

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down." Cherry said as she took another large gulp and shook her now empty bottle at Mikes.

"Aw baby, come on don't be like that, you know I would to the ends of the world for you…" The man said as he began to pull on the chair.

"Yea, but would you say there?"

The man just growled under his throat and walked away.

Not even two minutes passed as another man came over.

The man narrowed his eyes as he leaned over to Cherrys' ear, "Hey there, if I could see you naked, I'd die happy."

Cherry raised her eye brows and then looked up to see Mikes putting down another beer for her, "Yea? Well, if I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing…"

Cherry watched as the man turned around with a huff and went back with the group of friends that he was with.

She could only smiled as she notice that the green eyed man got up and started to walk to her.

'And so it begins…' Cherry said to herself as she removed her foot from the leg of the chair and allowed the man to take the chair right next to her.

* * *

Adam Copeland let out an anguish sigh as he walked into another hotel, knowing that this one is going to be last one before he had to hit the road to meet up with the others.

He looked behind as he saw a limo-suburban being pulled up.

Adam was expecting a big shot to come out with a few skanks clinging on to him like if he's the life support that they desperately need.

But come to his surprise is when a bunch exhausted looking women came out and started to head to the doors.

Being the gentlemen that his mother taught him, he opened the door and allowed the women to go first.

A few looked up and gave a tired smile and said a low thank you before they went in.

After walking in himself, he saw one giving her bag to another and started to head to the bar.

He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that he should follow her.

So he did…

When he walked in, he already saw the woman taking shot after shot from a bottle before her.

He was…silently…impressed…

After a few moments passed and he was taking a few glances here and there at her but played it off as she got up and gave now the empty bottle to the bar tender and asked for a M.G.D.

Not even his funkin' ex-girlfriend, who can't even boil a pot of water could hold down liquor.

He had to hold back his laughter as she shot down the first man, but he couldn't explain the twinge of jealously as she attracted a lot of men, including himself, when she swayed her hips a little.

Then the second man got shot down, but there was something in glare in his eyes that seemed off about him.

This is the first time that he saw a woman, who is sitting down, by herself, who can hold down her own liquor and is shooting down men left and right.

Buy the third man left, she looked over to him and went back to her drink.

He didn't know why, but he took that as a hint for him to come over.

* * *

The hours went by as a blink of an eye.

Adam looked up to see the clock on the wall and to read that it was already past one in the morning.

He looked over to see the woman next to him, swaying just a little bit from side to side.

Adam looked over to the bottle in his hand and knew that he only had five drinks tonight, but the lady, she had about three times than him.

"You know what Adam…" Cherry said as she wiped the tear off of her face.

'Whoa! What the hell?' Adam said to himself as he took another swig from his drink, "What?"

"I had a very sucky life and today, it just went even more suckier even more…"

"And how is that Cherry?"

Before Adam could react, Cherry practically threw herself to him in his chest and started to sob.

"My great and oh powerful cousin of mine is getting married with her long lost best friend of hers and her darker clone has already found another man and it turns out that their brothers…"

'Brothers?…could she…' Adam said in his mind as he started gently, but nervously, pat Cherry on the shoulder.

"And my boss, I still don't know why were joining companies with that other company…"

"What other company?" Adam said as he placed a few dollars bills on the table, gently grabbed Cherrys arm, placed it around his neck and hooked his other arm under her knees and carried her to the elevators.

"I can't really remember what it is called but I know that it has to do with wrestling…and by the way, press the last one and their will be another elevator that we have to go to…"

"Thanks, and do you hold some kind of a grudge against wrestlers?"

"Well, I used too, but my cousins men, there wrestlers also and so far, there doing a good job of showing me that some wrestlers are nice too…"

Adam didn't say anything as he walked out of the elevator with Cherry still in his arms and looked around the hallway, only to see Cherry pointing the next direction.

"And do you know who these two men are?"

Cherry only nodded her head as she mumbled, "Press the top floor button."

Adam was silent for a while as the elevator he shifted when he felt the gravitational pull around his body.

When he got off the elevator, he just stood there looking back and froth.

Adam was expecting for Cherry just to point the direction but a low snore was coming form her, so that question was out…

"Adam? Is that you man?"

Adam turned around to see Mark walking towards him…with his shirt torn beyond repair.

Mark slowed down his walking as he notice that Adam was giving him a weird look.

"Y-yes sir and if you don't mind me asking sir, what happened to your shirt?" Adam said as he started to walk towards him.

Mark didn't say anything as he made a signal with his hand for Adam to follow him.

It's been only about no more than two months when he made his own small clan called the Misery of Darkness and although, the fans think it's fake but to be surprised, it's one hundred percent real.

But though, he wished his men would loosen up a little after and not during the shows.

Mark took a quick look down and gave a low chuckle as he shook his head, "Naw, it's my woman."

Adam gave Mark a odd look, "Yeah, sure, whatever man…" Adam said under his breath.

"And also, do you know who this little lady is? All so told me is to come to the top floor and couldn't say anything else as the account for as the drinks already got to her…"

Mark looked down to see Cherry mumbled something under her breath.

"Yeah, I know her, she's my womans' cousin, just a few moments ago, her other cousins called us saying that she hasn't come up yet, so I told them that I'll come go down and get her but I'm surprised as hell to see you."

"You and me both sir, and I almost forgot, Vince sent me to find you and Glen and to ask when are you both be coming back?"

Mark froze for a moment before he started to move faster.

Adam didn't say anything as Mark stopped by a door and raised his hand to give three small knocks.

Not even two seconds later. The door flew open to reviled two worried looking girls.

"Oh Mark, thank you so much for finding her!" Said the first one that step out of the way to let Mark and his guest in.

"Don't thank me girls, my buddy here was keeping her company for the time being and then brought her up here."

Adam didn't say anything as one of the girls stepped up and took Cherry from his arms and took her to the nearest bedroom.

"Oh boy…" Said the girl as she closed the bedroom door.

"What is she going to do now?" Mark said as he took off his top.

The girl didn't say anything as she pointed to the door and loud shriek sliced through the silence.

Adam jumped at the sound then he started to back up when he heard a low growling sound coming from the other side of the door.

"Ah Adam, you might want to hide now…" Mark said as he felt his animally coming up.

Adam only had a split second as he jumped behind the nearest couch.

But what really made him jump is when he heard a low growl and people running around the room.

Adam ducked his head when he felt something flew passed his head and crashed to the nearest wall.

He wanted to scream in shock when he heard a loud angry roar filled the whole room…

And then silence…

A moment after all of the doors started to slam, and after a few sounds of giggling.

And he swore he heard a singing tone of, "You're Gonna Get It!"

And then a moment of silence…

Adam opened a eye to see what was going on.

He picked up his head above the level of the couch to see more clearly.

Nobody was there…

Adam heard some muffled yelling coming from one of the doors.

"I guess this would be great time to leave…" Adam said just low enough for him could hear.

"SQUEAK!"

Adam turned around quickly to see a orange ball of fluff coming right at his face.

He let out a short scream as he threw himself back…

Thus slamming his back to the couch…

And thus, knocking it over and making himself roll over with something in his arms.

Adam only tumbled for a moment before regaining his movement.

Looking down to see what was in arms.

* * *

Mark ran out of the lecturing all three girls to find Cherrys' fox snuggling her head under Adams chin.

The three girls step out of the room to see what was going on.

The audible gasps were heard…

Nobody didn't say anything as three pairs of eyes landed on Cherrys shaking frame.

"Cherry…"

Cherry let out a nervous chuckle as she went up to Bijou, gently picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her to the room.

Slamming the door shut, put Bijou on the bed before flopping on it; thinking about what just happened.

* * *

Adam didn't say anything as quietly got up, excused himself out the room and started to head to hall way.

Before he could make it no more than three feet away from the door, a large hand landed on his shoulder.

Turning the upper part of his body to see who the hand was connected to, and inwardly gulped to lock eyes with the dead-man.

"You didn't see or heard anything, am I clear?" Mark said in his Takers voice as he applied a little more pressure to prove his point.

Adam just nodded dumbly as he started to pull his body away when he notice a flash of something glowing in his masters eyes.

"Y-yes Sir!" Adam said as Mark released his hold and watched the man walk away.

Mark turned to see the couch being moved back to the normal spot.

"You two are doing okay?" Mark semi-yelled into the room.

"We got it Mark…"

"Yeah, you can go back to Rose now…"

Mark said a low thank you before he started to head towards the suite that he was sharing with his now girl-friend and his son.

'I knew it was going to be a long day…' Mark said in his mind as he started to drag his feet back to the suite.

* * *

Rose was staying up, watching some TV, hoping to get her mind off of her missing cousin.

"Rose?"

Came a small voice from the door way.

"Gunner?" Rose said as she got up and took a quick glance over the radio on the night stand, 'Damn, it's already one in the morning!'

Gunner opened the door more to reviled himself.

Rose let out a tiny gasp and her heart just sank at what she saw…

Large tears was rolling down Gunners cheeks like a waterfall.

"Aw Gunner, what's wrong baby?" Rose got up and picked up Gunner and held him for a moment.

Gunner didn't say nothing at first but mumbled incoherent words into Roses shoulder.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you'll just make fun of me…" Gunner said as he sat up in Roses arms and started to wipe the tears away as best as he could.

"Oh Gunner, why would I want to make fun of you?" Rose said as she grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and started to wipe his face.

"Because my mommy said that only stupid and weak boys only cry but I can't help it…I had a bad dream…"

Rose could feel her anger boiling over but kept herself calm and collected for this boy sake.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose said as she started to make soothing circles on his back.

Gunner was silent for a while; and then he spoke up, "I had a dream that you and daddy left me alone and my mommy didn't want me either and I was by myself and that's when I woke up and I came to you…"

Rose felt her heart clench as held onto Gunner tighter.

"Gunner, you know that your daddy loves you and guess what, me too, and we will never going to leave you anymore…"

Gunner stopped crying to see Rose, with a loving and crying in her eyes; not even his mother held the same look.

"R-really? For real?"

"Yes Gunner, now do you want to sleep in-between me and your daddy tonight?" Rose said as she got up with Gunner in her arms.

Gunner didn't need to told twice as practically jumped out of Roses arms and into the bed.

"So I take that as a yes?" Rose said as she turned the TV lower and start to get comfortable in bed.

* * *

Mark walk in to find his sons bedroom door open; the smell of salt in the air and his bedroom door all the way open.

He walked in to find Rose almost asleep and running her nails into his sons hair in a soothing manner.

Mark gave off a worried look as Rose looked up to him with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mark said in low voice.

"Had a nightmare, tell you in the morning…" Rose said in a same low voice and then letting out a loud yawn.

Mark didn't say anything else before he took pulled on some night ware and went to bed.

Rose smiled at what just happened before Mark came in…

"_Rose?"_

"_Yeah Gunner?"_

"_I know that my real mommy doesn't love me anymore…"_

_Rose didn't say anything else, or she didn't know what to say…_

"_So I was wondering…if…can I call you mommy?"_

_Rose felt her heart warmed up as she placed a kiss on his forehead._

"_I'll be happy if you do…"_

"_Thank you mommy…" Gunner said as he fell asleep almost immediately._

'Goodnight my loved ones…'Rose said in her mind before she let the sleep consume her.

* * *

Chapter 21...finished and started on chapter 22...please review!!!


End file.
